My Life as a Saint
by naruto11222
Summary: A young boy that lost a mother and he and his sister was raise by their aunt and uncle. After ten years away from home, he met the leader of the 3rd Street Saints. His life was soon about to change for the better because in order to find the man that killed his mother, he would need a help from the toughest member of the Saints. Pair: Lin x MBoss, Johnny x Aisha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am back with another story and it was about a game that I have started playing for a while now and it is pretty good. It is called Saint's Row and I thought that I should started a story about it. I hope that you Saint's Row Fan like this story.**

 **Summary: A young man had suffered a great lost in his life and he knew that he need vengeance to make this right. He seek out a gang that wanted to clean up the streets. But what happened to a certain Lieutenant that helps him through the pain that had hurt him through his years.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from the Game except for my Creative Boss**

 **Prologue**

Out in Stillwaters river there was a boat that own by a rich man. It was quiet night in the city until suddenly...

 **BOOOOM!**

There was explosion and the boat was destroy into million pieces and there was a lot of dead body. But there was only one body that had survive the wreckage which his body was burn. He was looking at the boat that was sinking with one eye. The police had arrive to the scene and they pulled him out of water.

 _(Well, believe or not people. My ass got blown the fuck up and shit was starting to look good for me. I have everything that I ever wanted like killing that bastard that took me my mom from me, money, cars, clothes, a sweet girl. My name is Malcolm Carpenter. I was just a misunderstood person that had suffer a lot of lost in my life. I was starting out as right hand man to a good man that I thought I could've trusted. But I am getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back before this shit happen.)_

 **=== 10 years early ===**

There was a young boy around the age of six years old and he was playing with his baby sister who was around five years old. They were playing catch while their mother was watching them. They was living in Adept Way of Stillwaters and it was quiet day for a family gathering. The young boy was wearing a black shirt with black shorts.

"Catch the ball, Tia."

"Okay, Malcolm." Tia said.

Malcolm tossed the ball a little high and Tia was about to catch it. Their mother was smiling at the both of them and she was looking at the her siblings. They was impressed with her because she raise two kids by herself.

"Angel, you had done a great job with those two."

"Thanks, Mark. I just wanted to have something that I didn't have." Angel said.

Then suddenly, there was a yellow convertible and Malcolm was looking at the bald black man with a yellow suit. Angel stood up and she knew whose car was and two of her brother was about to reach for their gun because they knew that it was going to be trouble. There more than one man that was in the car. They pulled out their guns and Malcolm ran towards his sister to protect her like a big brother should. Then the guns started to go off and Angel ran towards her children while her brothers was returning fire to cover their younger sister while the rest of the family was getting the kids out of the line of fire. The driver hit the gas to the drive off while the guns continue to shoot at the people.

Once the car was gone, Malcolm was looking at his sister to see that she was okay because he was more concern to see that no bullet didn't hit her. Tia was looking at him with a smile on her face. He looked at himself to see that he didn't get hit by no bullets as well. Then it hit him, he turned around to see that their mother was shielded them both which he saw that her dressed was cover in holes and there was blood pouring out her wounds.

"Malcolm... are you and your sister... alright..." Angel said.

Malcolm was looking at her with pure shock in his eyes and he trembling from the sight of his mother. He started to nod his head which Angel just smile for a moment and she place her hand on his cheek. Then she lean in and kissed his forehead which there was little bit of blood started to drip from his forehead.

"I...need...you...to look...after your sister...she's going to...need her big brother..." Angel said, she bleed out.

"Mama, please don't leave us." Malcolm said, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Be...a good...boy..." Angel told him.

She collapsed to the last words while her brother ran towards her and the kids. They tried to call Ambulance but it was too late because she had lost a lot of blood when she protect her children. It was the saddest day for them especially Malcolm and Tia. Malcolm was looking at the night sky and he watch as it rain. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his attention to his uncle and he looked at his sister.

"Mal? Do you think that mama is in heaven?" Tia asked.

"Yup, Tia. She said that she'll watch over the both of us until we join her." Malcolm told her.

She lean her head on his arm and he just hold her and he was looking at his uncle with a determination in his eyes. Mark was looking at him and he knew that he wanted to hunt down the person that took his mother from him and his sister. He was going to take them out Stillwaters.

 **=== 10 years later ===**

There was a plane that landed and there was African American in his teens that was wearing black T-shirt with black baggy pants. He had a pair of headphone on his head and he had cornrows in his head because he let his hair grew out over the years that he spent away from his hometown. He playing a Tupac Shakur: Dear Mama and he turned the volume up, but he stopped the music for a moment because he heard a voice.

"Watches. I got watches here! Yo! Hey man, this shit will cost you six hundred dollar in the store."

Malcolm walked off because he knew that the watch would be either stolen or fake. He learn a lot about the street and people that sell stuff on the corner from his uncle.

"Aw whatever... watches!"

Then a woman approach him and she place her hand on his chest for a moment and she could feel his muscle on him. She licked her lips because of it.

"Hey baby, I could show you a good time..."

He was about to answer her, but...

"Oh, hell no!"

He turned his attention to where he heard the voice and he saw three boys that was wearing yellow gear and they were looking at graffiti that say "Rollerz for life" and they was mad that they were disrespected especially on their own turf.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz."

"Levar! You gonna let those bitches disrespect us?!"

"Shit, what you think?" Levar said.

Levar pulled out a spray can and he started to spray over the Rollerz's tag. Then there was three men that was wearing blue clothing gear to represent the Westside Rollerz.

"Fuck you think you're doin'?"

"Jus' bein' civic minded, is all."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, some dumb ass cracka went and shit on this wall, and we jus' cleanin' it up."

The Westside Rollerz and Vice Kings fight, and a Los Carnale's Hollywood pulls up. They pulled out their guns at the two gangs that was fighting which they aim their guns at them.

"Hector says 'Buenas noches."

Then one of the members started to pulled the trigger which everyone that was around the scene started to run. Some of the members of both the Rollerz and Vice Kings was hit while the returned fire. One of the Rollerz had a rifle and he started shooting at the car which he also hit the driver and the car crash into a brick wall. Malcolm fell to the ground and his headphones was knocked off his head which he was about to get up, but pain shot through his right leg. The Hollywood was on fire and the flame was moving towards the oil. The rollerz member shot the driver with his rifle while the last Vice King member shoot him in the head. He was looking at Malcolm and he started to approach him.

"Wrong time, wrong place, dawg."

Malcolm close his eyes to hear the sound of the gun, but it sounded a little far and he open his eyes to see that the shooter was killed. There was two men but they both were wearing purple that was different from the other gangs that he had encounter.

"You okay, playa?"

"Julius, let's move."

Julius grabbed Malcolm's right arm and he helped him to his feet which he was guiding away from the car before it exploded. Julius was walking towards a build and he set him down to rest his leg. He was looking at the two people that had saved his life and he knew that he had to repay them.

"That's look so bad. bad, you should be fine. That's Troy. You can thank him later." Julius said,

"Hey." Troy greeted.

Malcolm nodded his head to greet him.

"The Row ain't safe no more, son. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in way. They don't care if you representin' or not." Julius informed him.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit..." Troy told him.

"We need all the help that we can get." Julius said.

"No, we need to get our asses out of here." Troy said.

"In a minute! Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church when you wanna be a part of the solution." Julius told Malcolm.

Julius got up and he started to leave with Troy while they were leaving, Julius step on Malcolm's headphones. He noticed that it might belong to Malcolm and he was to return it back to him, but it broke in two. He knew that it was something that Malcolm might need. Troy was looking at Julius with a curious look on his face.

"What is that, Julius?" Troy asked.

"It's the playa's and he might need a new one." Julius said.

He tossed the headphones to Troy and he caught it.

"Buy him a new one and he give to him when he comes to the church." Julius told him.

"How will you know if he will show up to the church tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Oh, he will show it." Julius said.

They both started to head back to the church. Malcolm started to walk to him old home but he was limping all the way there. The pain in his leg was shooting through his leg and he knew need to rest. He put in his key in the lock and he turned it. Then he opened the door and he walked over to the phone and he started make a call. He was waiting for someone to answered the phone and it took about three minutes

 _"Hello, this is Tia Carpenter. How may I help you?"_ Tia said.

"Tia, it's your big brother." Malcolm told her.

He heard a gasp from his younger sister and he told her that he had made it back to their old house, but he even told her that he had a run in with some rival gangs and that he had almost got shot. Tia was shocked to heard that her big brother was almost shot.

 _"Is everything alright. Are you in the hospital?"_ Tia asked.

"No, I am home. The person saved my life and I have to find a way to repay him." Malcolm said.

" _Okay, that's_ _a relief. So, I have to go to bed because I have to get ready for school."_ Tia said.

"Alright, study hard. Night sis." Malcolm said.

Tia says her goodbye and Malcolm hung up the phone and he started to take change out his clothes and he looked at the picture of him, his sister, and his mother sitting together. He just smile at the picture and he looked up at the night sky for a moment. He saw a shooting star and he grabbed his phone to play his music but he just realize that his headphone was not connected to it phone. He palmed his forehead at his carelessness which he just sigh because it probably was stolen or ran over by that Spanish gang. He was play his music a loud as he drifted off to sleep. He knew that he was going to meet with Julius and Troy at the church tomorrow morning.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints**

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't none of the characters from Saint Row except for my boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints**

It was morning, Malcolm was sleeping in his old room in his old house and he was having a good dream until the sunlight hit through his room. He groan from the light which he knew that it was time to get up and start the day. He started to get up and he ate breakfast and he got dressed. He was wearing going to wear black T-shirt and black cargo pants. He grabbed his phone and he was going to meet with Julius and Troy at the church today and he was looking into the mirror for a moment. He grabbed his keys and he started to lock up the house. He walked down a couple of streets and he asking a couple of people about a church which a young woman pointed at the church that he was looking for. He started to walk towards the church and he noticed that there was a lot of people that was wearing purple gear. They were gathering as they was waiting for Julius. Troy was looking around because he was trying to spot Malcolm in the crowd. Then he saw him walking up to the crowd which he sigh in disbelieved because he had shown up like Julius had says. Julius started to walk out the church to meet with the crew and he even saw that Malcolm was here which he knew that it was time to start this meeting.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no one's makin' this nigga cared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now." Julius said.

"Alright, yeah."

"YEEEEAHHHH!"

The rest of the gang started to cheer in response to Julius Rally cry because it was inspiring to listen to him. Most of the gang members are either runways or homeless. There was an Asian man who was pumping his fist in the air.

"Fuck yeah!"

Then the Asian man was looking at Malcolm for a moment and he knew that it was going some type a spy for their rival gang. He was wearing purple sunglasses and he was wearing purple jacket with a White T-shirt. His a was black and white frosted. He was getting ready to pull out a gun on Malcolm for a moment.

"Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Troy and I found him, I was gonna see if he'll ride with us." Julius explained.

Asian man didn't like idea for a moment.

"Julius, if he wants to roll with the Saints... he gotta be canonized."

Place his gun back into his jacket which Troy lit his cigarette in his mouth. He was looking at Julius for a moment because he was nodding his head in agreement.

"He's right, Julius. Everyone has to do it." Troy said.

Julius nodded his head and he signal some of the Saints members. Then a group of Saints started to surround Malcolm. The canonize is another way for new members of gang had to be jumped in to join the ranks of a gang.

"You ready for this playa?" Julius asked.

Malcolm looked around to see that some of the Saints was getting closer to him. He started popping his knuckles and his neck which he had a smirk on his face. He has been into a lot of fights in school before his graduated, but he was going to have some fun with his first canonizing.

"Just like in High school. I'm ready to beat some asses." Malcolm said.

Julius snapped his fingers and some of the Saints attack Malcolm. Malcolm knocked a female saints with a right hook. He gave a fat saint a slammed to the ground and he dropped kicked the other saint. He headbutted a black guy and he was uppercut another one. He was grabbed by someone he kicked the other saint before he was hit in the gut and he brought the back on his head into the saint that grabbed him which bust his nose. Once he was free, the canonizing was over. Troy walked up to him and he a gave a him a hand shake.

"You earned your colors." Troy said.

Then another saint walked up to him and he place his hand on his shoulder. He was wearing a purple hat with spiky hair sticking out of it and he was wearing a denim jacket.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny."

The Asian man named Johnny and he was looking at Malcolm for a moment.

"Shit took me half the time." Johnny said.

Malcolm could that Johnny was going to be a challenge to beat, but he just sigh with relief that he didn't have to face him the canonizing. He was looking at Julius for a moment and he was approach by him.

"Welcome to the Third Streets Saints?" Julius said.

They both fist pumped with respect for each other. Julius turned his attention to the Saints members and he saw that these band of children was going to be a good start for him because he found a place for he started to clear his throat for a moment.

"Let's get down to business. if we're serious about to takin' back the row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Cause, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin' the wrong fly. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?" Julius said.

Once Julius was done with his speech, the Saints started to go their own way. Malcolm watched the gang spread out before looking at Troy, as he was the only one standing around. Malcolm just sigh because he had to run with the White boy which he started to get the feeling that something was off about Troy.

"Alright man, time for you to buy a piece... " Troy said.

Both Troy and Malcolm started walking down the a few blocks from the church and they arrive to a building that has a sign says "Friendly Fire." It is a gun store where any gang banger would buy guns. Troy spot him some cash for his canonizing which it was a thousand dollars and he give to him to buy guns for his protection around the streets. Then Malcolm bought a Vice 9 and T3K Urban. Once he was done, he was looking at Troy for a moment.

"Alright man, whaddya say we take that piece and clean up the Row." Troy said.

They both started to run down the street and Troy spotted some Vice Kings around the corner. They both pulled out their guns and started shooting at them. Some of the Vice kings members return fire, but Malcolm know his way around a gun and dodge the bullets too. He duck behind a car and he started shooting back at them which he hit some of them in the head. Once the killing was over, Troy was looking around for a moment and he heard police sirens head towards their location.

"Looks like that got their attention...if it gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything..." Troy mentioned.

They both jumped into a yellow Hollywood car and drove off while the several Vice Kings cars was hot on their trail. Malcolm started to drive like a bat out of hell and Troy was looking at him with fear. Malcolm knew a few things on laying low and let things blow over. It took him about a minute to find Forgive and Forget. They both ducked down for a moment until all of the cars was gone.

"Okay, now that everything's taken care of; can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches? I'm jonesin' for a fun bag." Troy told him.

Malcolm nodded his head and he drove off to Freckle Bitches. Once they made there, Troy ran inside to get his food. while Malcolm went into the drive thru and he order his meal and he drove off. Then his cellphone started to ring in his pocket which he stopped the car and pull it out. It was unknown number and he started to answer it.

 _"Good work playa... word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshittin'; now we gotta lock our rep down."_ Julius said.

Malcolm was about to question on how did Julius got his number, but he hung up before he could've ask. He just shrugged it off and he started to cruise around town. He knew that this was going to be his new life as a gang banger and he started to have a bad feeling about Troy. He pulled a building that has a sign called "Sloppy Seconds," He knew that he was going to need some new clothes. It was something that he was going to do and he bought a pair of sunglasses, a purple White Beater and a Button up shirt, couple a black jeans and jeans shorts, a chain with Saints medal, and three pair a shoes. Then he bought a suit and he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"This is what I am talking about." Malcolm said.

Then he went to the flower shop and he a bundle of roses. He drove to a different Church and he greet by the pastier and his wife.

"It's good to see you again, Malcolm."

"I came to visit my mom's grave." Malcolm said.

"I wish that your sister was here to visit."

"You know that she doesn't like coming here to visit our mom because she just bust into tears." Malcolm mentioned.

The pastier and his wife started to leave and Malcolm was alone. He was walking through the grave yard which he saw his mother's tombstone. Then he place the bundle of roses on the grave and he pour out little of a liquor. He started to clear his throat for a moment because it was hard for him to come to terms that his mother is dead.

"Hey, mama; I know that it was rude for the both of us to stay away from your grave. Well, the reason for Tia not showing up was that she just cry her eyes out for you. I on the other hand, I just didn't want to visit because that bastard is still out there free. I know that you don't approve for me to take vengeance but it has to be done. I have join a gang that wanted to make a differences for Stillwater." Malcolm explained.

=== Troy ===

Troy was at Freckle Bitch and he was waiting for someone that was suppose to meet with him. He was thinking about Malcolm for a moment. Then there was woman with a police shield on her police uniformed. She sat in the booth with Troy and she knew that it was a bad idea for them to meet.

"Did you get the file?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I have to say that it a bad idea for us to meet like this."

"Just read what's on it." Troy ordered.

"Okay. His name is Malcolm Carpenter; He is sixteen years old and he was lived with his aunt and uncle for most of his life. He was arrested for assaulting a teacher who was a Vice King member. He have been in and out of Juvenile Denton Center because of the false charge against him for Grand Deft Auto. Which three of the cases was dismiss because the evidence proves that he didn't do it."

"Hmmmm... Is there are a record on his mother?" Troy asked.

The officer flipped a couple of pages and she found it.

"Yes, his mother is Angel Carpenter; former member of the Vice Kings but she left with a good terms because she wanted to have a family. The rest of file are clean."

Troy blew another smoke out of his mouth and he was more curious about Malcolm but he wasn't going to get from the file. He knew that he have to get it from Malcolm himself.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Reclamation**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't none of the characters from Saint Row series except for my OCs and my boss Malcolm.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Reclamation**

After Malcolm visit his mom's grave site, he started to head back home to charge into his street clothes. He knew that the streets was going to need him and he pulled out his money to see how much is left for him to spend on which it was a little bit for him to get some food. Then he was getting a text from Julius and it was urgent which he started to head towards the church. He arrive to the church and he was waiting for Julius and Troy to come out of the church. When they did, Troy toss a box of the new headphones to Malcolm which he caught it and he was looking at Troy for moment with a confuse.

"Yo, I got a tip there's a turf war going on at the docks. If we crash it, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once." Troy said.

Julius jumped in the back while Troy take the front seat. Malcolm started to drive them to the dock for the turf war which it is Malcolm first time take part in a turf war. He had spent most of his life with his uncle trying to learn the ropes on how to be a gang banger since both of his uncles was gang banger themselves.

"Hope you're strapped, playa; cause we're about to go in hard." Julius said.

"Ain't I always? These are the streets, Julius. Can't be a bitch if you ain't strapped." Malcolm told him.

Julius just chuckle for a moment because he knew that Malcolm was right about that. Troy was looking a little worry for Malcolm because this was going to be his first gang war. He knew that Malcolm was still a newbie at the gang.

"I ain't gonna lie to you, when we go in there, it's gonna get rough..." Troy said.

"Bruh, you are starting to act like a fuckin' pussy." Malcolm told him.

Julius laughed because he was starting to like Malcolm. Troy look at Julius for a moment.

"Julius, you sure it's cool we take this kid instead of Johnny?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you worry too much, the kid'll be fine." Julius said.

"Uh you two do know that I am seventeen right. Which me far beyond a kid level and I will be eightteen in a month." Malcolm said.

He drove to them to the location of the docks and they heard gun shots from the docks as Malcolm pull in the entrance. They took out their guns for the fight of their lives and Julius look at Malcolm for a moment. He knew that the turf wars are one of the worst part of being in. Malcolm started to twitch with excitement because his heart started to beep faster.

"Don't worry playa, you stick with Troy and me you'll be fine." Julius said.

Then Malcolm close his eyes because he started to feel it and he was told about the "Rush" is the type of feeling you get in a turf war. Suddenly, Malcolm's eye shot open and he started to rushing in and he starts shooting everyone he sees. He kill three Vice Kings members with body shots while Troy and Julius shot a couple of Vice King themselves. He crouch down for a moment and he knew that the Carnales gangs members was looking around the docks. Troy started to move to the crates and he was line up his shot targets.

Then Malcolm started shooting one of the Carnales member in the head which some of them look but only to be greet by a gun in the face by Troy. Troy open fire on them which Julius grabbed two shotguns and he toss one to Malcolm. Malcolm started to use it on an incoming car and he shot the driver and passenger which the car crash into a wall. Three Saints started to shoot out of the rest of the Carnales members and along with rest of the Vice Kings. Malcolm around the corner to see some Rollerz had join in on the fun.

"I am starting to like this kid already. I am glade we found this kid, Johnny's gonna love you." Troy said.

"What did I tell you, Troy. This kid is an natural." Julius said.

They both saw some Rollerz and the three of them took some of the Rollerz out by storm but Malcolm notice some of the cops had join and he shot one of them. Troy saw it and he grabbed his shirt for a moment and he knew that more will be coming soon. They all started to get into a car that Rollerz brought to the turf war. It has some amazing horse power which Malcolm look at Troy for a moment. He had crazy look on his face which he started the car up. He put his foot on the gas and he drove while a couple of cop cars chasing after them. Malcolm turned corner as fast he could. He knew for a black man that turning a sharp corners was the best way to do because Cop cars can't make a wide turn like that. Troy watch as some of the cop cars crash into each other and they manage to lose them.

"Yahoo!" Troy said. "Alright , we lost 'em. Drop me and Julius off at the church."

Malcolm nodded and he drove down the street. They was enjoying the ride for a moment which Malcolm turned on the radio and he listen some music. He turn the station to something that he likes and he manage to find a station that he likes and he turned the volume up. It was Tupac Shakur and they listen to the music all their way to the church. Once Malcolm pull in, Julius and Troy hopped out of the car but Julius lean into the window.

"We did it, playa. Saint's Row is our again. Don't thank I'm finished with you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting at the church. Swing by when you can." Julius said.

"You know, I am just stay here until the meeting starts." Malcolm said.

"My nigga." Julius said.

They both shook hands. Then he just stay in the car while Julius and Troy went inside the church. He close his eyes to get some rest from the turf war and it took about an hour until someone knocked on the window. Malcolm work up and he saw that a Female Saint member and she did a "roll down the window" hand sign. Then he roll the window down.

'The meeting is about to starts."

He nodded his head and he turned the car off and he got out of the car. He looked around to see it was night time and some of the Saint members was showing up. They all made their way through the church and they all just wait for Julius. Malcolm looked around and he saw that some of the women of the Saints was looking at him. He was looking at them and he just waved to them which they just gasp and giggle. Then he walked out into the center of everyone and he noticed that some of them was standing and some that was sitting down.

"Listen up, people, I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out they gonna keep comin' and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nuthin' but a memory." Julius said.

Everyone in the Saints started to cheer on the idea. Then Julius was looking at some of the members of the Saints because he was going to pick three people to be in charge of the gangs. He looked at the man with purple golf hat. Troy lit his cigarette.

"Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town. Now, with that drug money rollin' in, we can't compete. Be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years; there's a reason they still around." Julius said.

"Got it, Julius." Dex said, simply.

Julius looked at Troy.

"Troy, you dealin' with the Vice Kings," Julius told him.

"Not a chance, Julius." Troy said. breathing out smoke.

"FUCK YOU SAY?!" Julius snapped, angry.

"Anyone but them." Troy told him.

"You scared of goin' against Benjamin King?" Julius accused.

Malcolm was looking at the Troy because he knew that something had made Troy scare. Johnny strode forwards through the crowd of Saints until he reach the front. Malcolm just sigh because he was acting arrogant and he just shook his head, but he couldn't help himself from smiling at Gat's determination.

"Man, fuck that. I'll take King out." Johnny said.

"Johnny, it's not that simple." Julius told him.

"Bullets still kill mother fuckers, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." Malcolm said.

Malcolm started to laughing out loud which Johnny looked at him.

"Is something funny?" Johnny asked.

"Oh no. I'm not laughing at you, man. I think you right on that point." Malcolm told him.

"Fuckin' A, right?" Johnny said.

They both fist pumped which Julius just sigh and he looked at Dex for a moment.

"Keep an eye on your boy' Julius ordered.

Johnny looked at Dex for a moment and he glared back at Julius.

"I don't need a fuckin' babysitter, Julius!" Johnny snapped.

"Keep... an eye... on your boy..." Julius said, with death tone.

Dex nodded his head.

"Who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked.

"I do." a woman's voice said.

An Asian woman came in. She had fair skin which she look like she could be Chinese or Japanese, sauntered up to the altar wearing blue track pants and a back halter. She had dark hair which in in a bun and it being held in place b chopsticks. She had a single gold band coiled around her upper left arm. Malcolm was looking at her because he could've felt his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. The woman just stare at him because she caught him staring at her. He turned away for a moment which the female members just glare at the woman.

"Lin?" Dex asked, shocked.

"The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside." Julius explained.

Then a fat redheaded Saint, he was creep up close to Lin. He was looking at her from head to toe.

"I didn't thin the Rollerz pimped hos!"

Then suddenly, Lin hit the guy with a right hook, laying him out cold. Malcolm and the rest of the gang started laughing hard.

"Any other comments?" Lin asked,

"Yeah, when you punched, don't thrown your shoulder so much." Johnny said.

"Shut up, Johnny." Lin fire back.

"Hey, I'm Just sayin'" Johnny said.

Malcolm laughed.

"Somebody call his mama and tell her that he'll home late ." Malcolm said.

He gave Johnny a high five while everyone else just continue laughing. Lin was look at him for a moment and she just smile. Then Julius cleared his throat and look at Malcolm.

"Once we're done here, go talk to one these guys. They'll have somethin' for you to do." Julius said.

"You got it, Julius." Malcolm said.

Julius at his crew for a moment and he smile at all of them.

"It's our time, now. Let's get this SHIT started!" Julius said.

Everyone started to cheer and once the meeting was over, Malcolm was outside sitting on top of the hood of the car and he was testing out his new headphone that Troy had gave him. He was looking at the headsets for a moment which it was identical to the headphone that the open he lost, but the only different is he carved his mom's name in was plug them in his cellphone and he started to play his songs. Music play louder then is old headphones and he started to bobbing his head back and forth from a good song. Then a hand place on his back which he was startled and he was about to reach for his gun.

"Yo, it's me; Johnny." Johnny said.

"What's up, Gat?" I just about to head home for the night." Malcolm said.

Johnny tossed him a bottle of bear which Malcolm caught and he looked at Johnny with a confuse look on his face. Johnny crack open his beer and he took a drink.

"You do know that I'm sixteen right?" Malcolm said.

"Who gives a fuck. You did some major shit down at the docks. That is reward drink right there." Johnny said.

He looked at Johnny for a moment because he knew that Johnny was insisting which he just shrugged his shoulder and he took a sip. Then he started to cough up a lung because beer was a little strong. Johnny pat his back for a moment and Malcolm took a deep breath.

"Strong shit." Malcolm said.

"Fuckin' A." Johnny said.

They both just sat on the hood of the car and once they were done. Johnny fist pumped with Malcolm before he head home. Malcolm started to head home because he had a lot to think about. He need to make a decision on the three gangs. He major purpose is finding the man that took his mother from him. Once he made it home, he got out of the car. He was making his way towards the door, but he stopped and quick draw his Vice nine out.

"Step into the light, NOW!" Malcolm said.

Then it was none other than Lin.

"Lin? How did you..." Malcolm said.

"I follow you. I was curious about you and I wanted to see what did Julius see in you." Lin said.

"And you got your answered?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know yet, but you are an interesting person.' Lin told him.

She turned around to head back to her car and she gave him one last look.

"I'll see you around. Oh, check your mailbox." Lin said.

She got into her car and she drove off. Malcolm watch as she sped out of his neighborhood and he walked over to his mailbox. He saw that it was a paper and he took it out to read it. It had Lin's number on it and he started to head inside to get some rest because tomorrow starts his hunt for the other gangs. He was take them all out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row except for my own boss and Ocs/**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Woman's Trouble**

Malcolm was asleep because of the sound of the rain hitting his window was a most peaceful way to sleep. It just feel the show of white noise for little babies to sleep soundly. He turned to his side for a moment and he let out a sigh while he slept. Then he woke from the sound of his cellphone beeping and he groan because it was time for him to go to work. He knew that killing gangs was not going to kill themselves and he got up, ate breakfast, and got dressed. He walked around the house to see that if he need something to add to his crib, but he stepped on loose wood and he looking at curiously. He step on it again which he crouch down and remove the loose wood from the floor board. He search for something that was hidden underneath the house and he found a black bag. He had a curious look on his face and he open the bag to see what was inside. He got his answer when he saw that the bag was filled with money, he just had a smile on his face.

"Sis will go to freak out when she finds out that mom had left us something to live off of." Malcolm said.

He grabbed the bag of money and he was place on the coffee table and he was thinking for a moment because he was trying to think up a way to give it to his sister without anyone know about the money. He thought about shipping it to her but he had trust issue with mail system when they say that would never open customer's package but they ended up doing it. Then it hit him and he snapped his finger.

"I'll just open a secret account for her to use and I just write to her about the money. That way she will get to the account and have the information about the account." Malcolm said.

He grabbed a paper but he heard his phone rang and he grabbed it to see who was calling him. He knew that the writing the letter about to the money. He place the money back in the hide away until he had a some free time from his job. Then he answer the phone.

"Yo." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey man, it's Gat...if you think clearin' out the Row was fun, find me at the church... you're gonna love what I got planned for the Vice Kings.."_ Johnny said.

Then he knew that first choice was going to take out the Vice Kings. He looked at the picture of his mother holding his little sister while he was standing beside her with her hand on his head. He walked over to the picture and he place his hand on the picture. Then the roar of the thunder knocked him out his train of thought. He looked at the window and he head out. He got in his car which he drove to the church to meet with Johnny. He walked into the church and he walked to back of the church which he found Johnny and Dex.

"Hey, take a seat, man." Johnny said.

Malcolm grabbed a chair and seat in a backward style.

"What's up, Johnny. Dex." Malcolm said.

"Hey man." Dex said.

"So you're Julius' new boy huh? You don't look like much. Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we're both full of surprises." Johnny said,

He just laugh which Malcolm just shook his head because he knew that they were going to have to work together to take out the Vice Kings.

"The Vice Kings are named after one guy: Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a bad ass, and in King's case, he's both." Johnny said.

Malcolm gripped the back of chair because he was getting upset that the head of the gang had order the hit out on his mother. He was waiting for more details about the Vice Kings until Johnny's phone rung.

"Hold up, I gotta take this. Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise. Whoa, slow down. Okay that's not slower, that's louder. Shit, where's she headed? Don't worry, I got this." Johnny said, hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Dex asked.

"Some mother fucker's grabbed Aisha's sister right off the street." Johnny said.

"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month. We know who's doing this?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, the Vice Kings." Johnny told Dex.

'"No way man, kidnapping ain't King's style." Dex mentioned

"Maybe that slut Tanya is goin' behind King's back, don't know, don't fuckin care." Johnny stated.

Malcolm got up because he was confuse on their argument because they left him out of the loop. Then Johnny was looking at him with fire in his eyes and knew that Malcolm had nothing else better to do.

"Aisha said they were drivin' a yellow sedan. Tail those bitches back to wherever they go and get those girls back." Johnny ordered.

Malcolm left the room and he does have a clue what the plan. He had had to winging it. He got into his car and start it up. Johnny tapped on the window which Malcolm roll row the window down.

"Aye, if you planning to get some. You might need a big car." Johnny suggested.

Malcolm just shook his head and knew that Johnny loves to tease him. He pulled out the parking lot and drove off to find the car that he is looking. He looked around and spotted the yellow sedan drove passed his car. Malcolm smirked because he found the car, he started to follow it to see where it was going. He remain a few back because he didn't want to alarm the kidnapper that he was following them. They turn a few corners, through some neighborhoods, and they arrive at a warehouse. Malcolm park the car in a alley and watch as the kidnapper was a Vice King member. He was muttering underneath his breath about something and yank the door open.

"Bitch, get out the car right now! I'm not playin. Break yourself, bitch. break yourself. Yeah. Yeah."

Kidnapper pushed the gun up against Aisha's sister's head and pushed into the warehouse. Malcolm grabbed his guns because he knew that building is heavy guarded. He had his vice nine fully loaded, T3k urban was ready, he got out of the car to walked across the street. He was acting like a normal person. He was turned the corner and saw that there was no one guarding the door. He open the door and looking through the open. He saw that there was three guards and they had their guards down.

He just shook his head because this was going to be too easy for him. He was pulled out his Vice nine and aim it had the kidnapper that brought Aisha sister here. Once the gun went off, it alerted two of the guards. Then more of them shown up which Malcolm had to rethink his plan on too easy. He pulled T3K Urban and fire upon some of the Vice King members. He use manage to hold his own against the Vice Kings. Once the battle was over, he walked over to the door that look like a closet for their own version of a prison. Malcolm tried to open the door and it was lock. He knew that breaking it might trigger a silent alarm which the alarm must had triggered when he came here.

"Hello." Malcolm called out.

"The guy with the key went to Tee 'N' Ay."

He was looking around for the club and he saw it. He ran as fast as he could and knew that he need the key to free the girls. He walked inside of the club and he had a money in his pocket. He guards stopped him because he knew that money talk but he saw that two of them had VK on their jackets. He knew that this was going to be the first time for him to fight in a strip club. He pulled out his vice and started shooting at the bouncers. The sound of gun shots alerted the Vice kings and they pulled out their guns which pointed at the door. Once the door open, the bouncer was walking in the door. They putted their guns away, but the bouncer dropped to the ground because he was dead. Malcolm had his guns ready and shoot every Vice Kings and Pimps in sight. The stripper was ducking in fear from the guns shooting. Malcolm saw that more Vice Kings came into the room.

They shooting at him, but he duck to a nearby table and returned fire. He grabbed the key the pimp had around his neck. He ran out of the strip club and headed back to the warehouse. He unlocked the door and saw that there was more than one girl that he was told to get. He knew that he couldn't leave them here to Vice Kings. He whistle for all four of them to follow him to his car. They saw some of the Vice Kings was coming, Malcolm did a little cover fire while the girls ran to his car. He shoot at the car's engine to get the car to exploded and ran to his car while they shot at him. He got into his car, put it in reverse and made its get away.

There was one Vice Kings that was chasing after them, the driver was pissed. He tried to shoot out the tire of Malcolm's car. Malcolm returned fire because he knew that he was not going to have someone stop him. He did some sharp turned to keep the Vice King member off his trail, but that didn't stopped him. Aisha's grabbed his T3K urban and shoot the car. The car crashed into a telephone pole and Malcolm stopped the car. He capped his Vice nine to reload. He got out car, walked to the car and the driver fall out while he opened the door. Malcolm kicked the gun out of his hands and pointed the gun at his victim.

"Do it. Trust me, the Vice King will never stop hunting you down. They're going to make you watch as they kill your family. Starting with you mother, sister, aunt, uncle, cousin, and even your..."

Malcolm pulled the trigger, and the sound of the gun went off. Blood splashed all over his face and head back to his car. He drove back to the church and he was looking at the girls for a moment. They were looking at him because they saw that his entire face was cover in blood. Aisha's sister pulled her sleeve and she wipe some of the blood off his face. Then she kissed him on the cheek and she got out of the car.

"Thanks for save our life. You were amazing."

He was rest for a moment and he knew that killing the Vice Kings was going to be easy for him. He knew that this was going to smoothly. Johnny came outside for a little bit and he had two cold ones. He saw that Malcolm was sitting on the hood of the car. He was looking at the sky until a beer bottle was place on his face. He rose up to see Johnny was here and he sat on the Malcolm hood. He popped the cap off and Malcolm did the same. They both clang their bottle as they took a sip.

"The girls told me what you did to that motherfucker. Major badass." Johnny said.

"Thanks." Malcolm said, sipping on his beer.

"You had some score to settle with VKs?" Johnny asked.

Malcolm looked at him for a moment and he looked at the ground because he knew that it was time to tell his story. He told him that one of the members of the Vice Kings had killed his mother when he was little. Johnny sipped out his drink to hear and Malcolm explained the whole that his Mom was once a member of the Vice Kings until she wanted out which Benjamin King let her go. Malcolm told Johnny that he had spent most of his life working with his uncles to find the person that took his mother from him. Johnny was just put his beer down and he hung his head because of the story.

"I never knew that this was personal for you. Your mom gets gun by those motherfuckers. King is going to answer for this. I swear to, man. I will help you with your revenge against them." Johnny said.

"Thanks, Johnny." Malcolm said.

They both just sat there as the sun goes down. Johnny let a fart and fan it over to Malcolm. He laugh and play pushed Johnny. Johnny place his arm around Malcolm because he knew that they both are becoming friends. Then Johnny took Malcolm's wallet which Malcolm chased after him but little did they know that Lin was watching from her car. She just shook her head at the both of them but she just smile to see that Johnny had someone to play with.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: To Kingdom Come**

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row except for my Boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **To Kingdom Come**

Malcolm was sitting on bench for a moment and he watch as people walk by. He was looking at peace for a moment, but that peace was lost when he heard his phone ring. He reach into his pocket and check the caller ID. It was Johnny who was calling him and he pressed the answered button.

"Sup, Johnny." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey man, I might need your help on a little project... WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU"RE TALKING TOO."_ Johnny said.

Malcolm pulled the phone away from his ear because he could tell that someone on the other line was arguing with him. He could hear a woman voice and he got up.

 _"Just head over to the church and I'll explained when you get here."_ Johnny said.

Malcolm got into his car and drove off to the church. He was still confuse on Johnny's call and this is weird even for him. When he arrive to the church, he saw another car that was parked in front of the church. He had curious look on his face. He got out of his car and head inside to see Johnny because what he says on the phone had made him little bit curious. He walk to the back of church to get to Johnny's office. Then he open the door. There was woman who wearing a sexy outfit and he walked inside of the office.

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes." Johnny said.

"It's always the same shit with you."

"Oh, here we go again." Johnny said.

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?"

"No, I expected you to remember where you came from." Johnny told her.

"Oh, fuck you, Johnny."

"Fuck me? FUCK YOU! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who we are is when you want something." Johnny mentioned.

Malcolm just stood there and let the two of them continue their argument. He was about to leave but something tell him to woman walked to the desk and she had a fire in her eyes. She slammed her fist on the desk to insist her point.

"My sister was kidnapped!"

"And I brought her back didn't I?" Johnny asked.

The woman looked at him and turned to Malcolm because she heard her sister telling her what he looked like.

'No, he did."

She pointed at Malcolm which he jumped because he was add into the conversation. Johnny look at him because Malcolm was getting all the credit for saving her sister.

"Bullshit, I told him to do it. No offense." Johnny said.

"Hey none taken." Malcolm said.

Malcolm walk over to get himself something to drink while woman looked at Johnny to with my hated anger in her eyes. They both just glare at each other.

"Look, If you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me."

"Fine." Johnny sulks.

"Fine."

"FINE." Johnny yelled.

Malcolm just sigh with relief to see that the both of them had stopped argue. The woman took a seat while Malcolm walk over to the open chair and sat next to the woman. Johnny was looking him because he could tell that Malcolm was little tense from the argument.

"Relax man; I'd like you to meet Saint's Row's claim to fame. This...is Aisha. And tonight we're going to kill her." Johnny said.

"What the hell?!" Malcolm said.

Malcolm raise out his chair but Aisha place her hand on his wrist.

"He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records." Aisha said.

"And it's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings." Johnny said.

"But the real deal is that once you're in you can't get out. They rip you off left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I've talked to Johnny and he said that you might be willing to help me." Aisha told him.

Malcolm was looking at Aisha because he could tell that she really need some help getting out of her contact. He did not like that Vice Kings taken advantage of her. He knew that this was going to be the best approach beside shooting up the recorder company.

"Check it out: Eesh has a recording session in a few minutes. That's when we make her disappear and give the Vice Kings a nice "fuck you" while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but on the way stop at the chop shop to have your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out." Johnny explained.

"Johnny, I really appreciate-" Aisha said.

"Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway." Johnny told her

They both started to get up and head for Aisha's car. They both started to get in it which Aisha tossed Malcolm the keys because she selected him to drive her to shop.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my sister. So, Thank you" Aisha said.

"You welcome. No one should lose their siblings to the gang." Malcolm said.

They both got into the car and starts it up. The car left the church and it was heading to the chop shop. Aisha was looking at him while he was driving because she was curious about Malcolm.

"Are you new? I don't remember you hanging around the Row." Aisha said.

"Yes, Both Julius and Troy save my life a while back and offer me a place to join the Saints." Malcolm told her.

Malcolm just drove while Aisha sat there quietly and she look back him and back to the road. Malcolm just sigh because he could tell that Aisha had more questions about something but this time she was blushing.

"What is it?" Malcolm asked.

"So, does Johnny talk about me at all?" Aisha asked.

"You are asking the wrong person because I never ask the guys about his interests." Malcolm said.

Aisha just looked out the window with disappointed about it. Malcolm knew that he was too honest about that answer. They arrive to the chop shop and they both waited for the mechanic add in the C4 bombs to the car. The mechanic wipe his hands for a moment and he looked at Malcolm. Malcolm gave him the money for the work.

"Alright man, you ain't got a lot of time, so hurry. One more thing, that shit in your car; ain't exactly stable. I wouldn't hit anything if I were you."

"You should've told me that." Malcolm said.

He pulled the car out, but little did they know there was a van. The driver was watching the both of them and he had a creeping look in his eyes. He was upset to see Aisha with Malcolm.

"Aisha, why haven't you called me back."

Aisha turned to see that van and the driver. She just sigh which Malcolm look at her with raise eyebrow. He adjust the mirror to see the van and the driver.

"Oh god, him again?" Aisha asked.

"Friend of your?" Malcolm guessing.

"Very funny," Aisha said.

Then he drove off while the van was chasing after them. The driver pull a gun and shot at the car. Malcolm was trying to avoid this stalker. The stalker was getting upset to see that Malcolm had Aisha. He started shooting at the car again.

"Hey you, stay away from my girl! She's mine, you understand me!"

"I don't think that she wants you, man." Malcolm told him.

The stalker started to shooting at the car once more. Aisha was just about to had enough of the stalker. She pulled out her gun from shirt. She row down the window and open fire on the stalker's car.

"Aisha, I need you!"

"I don't care if you are my biggest fan, I'm not gonna marry you!" Aisha yelled.

"Marry?!" Malcolm said.

"Not now!" Aisha told him.

They were heading towards the interstate and the stalker continue shooting at them and the car. The bullet went fly through the back window, but Malcolm duck before it hit him in the back of the head.

"I won't let you have her."

"I don't want her, you asshole!" Malcolm said.

He was looking for a opening to take out the stalker and Aisha was was running out of ammo. He reach for his T3K and place it on his lap. He put more force on the gas and saw an opening that he needed. He made a hard left which he pulled out his gun and unleash hell on the stalker. He manage to hit the car's engine which it caught on fire.

"It can't end like this, we were meant to be together..."

The car exploded along with the stalker. Aisha let out sigh of relief. She knew that it was over and they both could focus with the plan on getting her out of her contract.

"I guess I don't need that restraining order anymore." Aisha stated.

Malcolm was looking and he was holding in a laugh. He just let it out while he drove her to the Recorder company. Aisha was looking at him and she shook her head because she was not going to hear the end of this. Once they arrive to Kingdom Come recorder. Malcolm put on his sunglasses look at Aisha to give her the signal to get out of the car. She head inside to play her part. He got out of the car and head over to the alley. Aisha was walking up to the front desk.

"Running a little late today?"

"Hey now, you have to look good to sound good." Aisha mentioned.

"Want me to let 'em know you're in?"

"Would you do that for me."

The receptionist grabbed the phone.

"She's here, Mr. Williams."

Aisha started running towards the back exit of the building and she was looking around for the exit. She was looking at the clock because time was running out. She manage to get to the back exit. Malcolm was looking at his watch and look through his binocular. He was looking around for her and manage to find her leave the building. He was leaving the scene. The timer was heading to zero and the car along with the light like a Christmas tree. Malcolm got into his Zircon that he bought with his money from the jobs that he did. He drove back to the church while he was driving, he turn the on the radio. He wanted to listen to some music, but the new interrupt the music.

"Jack Armstrong in the newsroom. Er, we are just receiving word of a disaster at... one moment... the location is just coming into us, what do we have? ... It is the Kingdom Come Records building downtown... Apparently some sort of massive explosion has occurred... I'm sorry, what's that? ... We have fire and rescue, they're on their way. We do not have many details at this time, but we do know that the force of the explosion was immense as the building was leveled. We are following this story closely here in the newsroom - we will bring you details as they occur. I'm Jack Armstrong." Jack explained.

Malcolm just shook his head as he turned the corner to arrive at the church. He was looking at the entrance to see that Johnny was walking outside to two cold ones in his hands. Malcolm was sitting on the hood of the car and Johnny sat down with him. He handed Malcolm a beer and they both just sat there and watch the sun go done. Aisha was looking at the both of them and she had a smile on her face. She felt grateful that Johnny had a friend to talk to. After they both was done, they both started shooting at the empty bear bottles. Johnny went first which he missed two of the bottles.

"Wow, the great Johnny Gat missed?" Malcolm said.

"Shut up. I am drunk." Johnny stated.

It's Malcolm turn and he was drunk as well. He manage to hit the bottles. Johnny was pure shocked to see that he was out match by the new comer. He just smile at him because they both had a bonding experience which it was fun for them both. They both started doing a fist pump while Aisha took a picture of the both of them to capture the moment.

 **Next time: Always Use Protection**

 **Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Ocs and my boss character.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Always use Protection**

Malcolm was sitting on his couch and watching a little bit of TV. He looked at his watch for a moment to is a quarter after seven o'clock. He was starting to get a little hungry because he had been ripping and running with side jobs that Julius had hook him up with. Some of them was dealing with pimp and a fat hooker that the pimp was about to offer him. He helped him on getting more women to work for him which he promised himself that he wouldn't do that ever again. He walked out the door and head over to Freckle Bitch's get him some food in his system. To what luck, he saw Johnny and Aisha who was in disguise. He was trying to hold in a laugh because that disguise that Aisha was horrible. He walked to see that Johnny was enjoying his meal while Aisha just looked at him.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be dead and all, but do you have to look this pissed?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, you said you'd take me out to dinner." Aisha stated.

She looked even more pissed.

"And Here we are." Johnny said.

"At Freckle bitch's" Aisha mentioned.

She place pack of fries down while Johnny place his burger down for a moment and looked at Aisha.

"Where else would we go?" Johnny asked.

"Someplace good? Why couldn't taken me to Mikano's?" Aisha asked.

Malcolm waked up to the both of them. He have his hand over his mouth because he was trying to laugh at Aisha.

"Aisha, it's not like..." Johnny said.

He turned his head and smile when he saw Malcolm had arrive.

"Hey, what's up. Perfect timing." Johnny said.

They did their hands shake and Aisha was looking at the both of them with disgust. She knew that Malcolm would ruin their date.

"You boys talk. I'll be right back." Aisha said.

She got up and left the both of them to their talk. Johnny just scoff because of the way Aisha was acting. Malcolm took a seat in front of Johnny.

"Whatever. she don't appreciate fine dining. Now I've been talkin' to Eesh's sister. Turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blown' King's bodyguard Bg Tony, but she fuckin' Warren Williams, their number guy, whenever tony ain't lookin'. Between Tony and Warren the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King. So, I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya, we're fuckin up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court, that's where we'll stat. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see, customers include. Who want's to die for a blowjob right? When you go for Tanya, be careful, she's probably got some muscle in there." Johnny explained.

Malcolm nodded his head and got up to leave. Aisha came back to sat down in front of Johnny as they continue with their date. Malcolm was driving around town to find Tanya's hired help. He spotted a yellow convertible driving around town. He knew that he was going to put his Zircon in the shop. Then he put the petal to the metal and the car sped up. He grabbed his gun when he crashed his car into the convertible and he unleashed hell on the Vice Kings members. He drove off fast as he could. He knew that he was on the clock and he went after another Convertible and a Cadillac and he killed more of the Vice Kings members Then his cellphone started to ring and pulled it out of his pocket.

 _"So much for Tanya's hired help. Now get your ass over to the whorehouse and drop that chickenhead."_ Johnny said.

"Got it, Johnny." Malcolm said.

He drove to Prawn Court and saw that it was heavily guarded. He knew that the was going to keep some back up on this one. He saw that some of Saints Row members was hanging out at the park new Prawn Court. They were playing basket ball which he walked over to them. They noticed that Malcolm was here and one of them toss him the ball. Then Malcolm just caught it and walked up to them. He explained about the Vice Kings operation in Prawn Court. He told them that was going to shut them down which members nodded their heads with the idea. Malcolm dropped the ball. They started walking towards the whorehouse but they were walking like badasses. Some of the Vice King members was sitting outside of the building and one of them notice Malcolm and his homies. He walked up to them which he stopped them in their tracks.

"This is a private property. So get ta steppin, Nigga."

Malcolm looked his his homies and they all laughed at him. Then Malcolm pulled out his Nine and shoot him. The rest of the Vice kings came running over to see their homie was killed. There was gun shooting which the Vice Kings was pinned down and Malcolm grabbed a spare Vice Nine. He started shooting to take out couple of female Vice Kings members and the rest of the Vice Kings was taken out. Malcolm grabbed a shotgun and walked to the door. He kicked in the door and started to shooting down a couple of Vice Kings members. He shot one of them through a window and shoot another one to the table. The Saints members started shooting some of the Vice Kings members.

Malcolm heard the sound of sex in every room which means it was time to start fucking up everyone's evening. He kicked in the door and started shoot both customers and hookers. He knew that this might sucks for them to die like this but he didn't care because it's a blow to the Vice Kings. He started to shoot out a lot more people that and looked around to see a lot of dead bodies everywhere. He just smirk and started to leave along with his homies. He got into his Zircon and drove off to get some rest. He turned on the radio to listen some music, but the music was interrupted by the news.

" _Following up on the Kingdom Come Records building explosion, it has now been officially confirmed that the body of rapper Aisha is missing amongst the rubble of the building that once housed Kingdom Come Records. Although the bodies of those on the upper floors of the building have been located and retrieved, the building fell in on itself and the worst damage occurred on the lower floors. According to fire and rescue personnel at the scene, there is almost no chance that Aisha survived the explosion or subsequent collapse of the building and the fire that consumed most of it bulk. She is, as are all of the people who were inside the building at the time of the explosion who were inside the building at the time of the explosion, presumed dead. We will keep you posted on the tragic death of Stilwater's own Aisha. Traffic and weather up next. I'm Jack Armstrong."_ Jack explained.

The new switch back over to the radio and it play Wu Tang Clan Spotlight. He headed back to his house for some R and R. He unlock the door and he remove his shirt. He ate some food and went to bed to get some rest for tomorrow. The fight with the Vice Kings took a lot out of him and it was fun to kill some people but he was not giving a real challenge because he wanted to take his chances against the lieutenants of the Vice Kings. His phone beep to receive a text from Johnny.

Johnny- Hey, great job on the blood bath. Wish I was there to see the bodies, but you know pussy calls and all.

Malcolm just laughed and shook his head. He text him back.

Malcolm- Thanks. see in the morning, boss.

He place his phone back on the nightstand and went to sleep. Then he turned on his studio to play his playlist on his CD.

=== King's Tower ===

There was three people that was sitting in the meeting room. They were going on the details that happened the past few days. One of them wore a black suit that was sitting in the center of the table like a kingpin. His name is Benjamin King and on his left in a bald man with a yellow suit named Warren William and one the right, is another bald black man but he was wearing a black and yellow shirt named Anthony Green.

"How much is the studio incident gonna set us back?" Benjamin asked.

"The incident? I'm sorry I thought some muthafuckas blew up my shit. I didn't realize it ain't no thang." Warren said.

"How? Much?" Benjamin asked, with a serious tone.

"Including the loss of revenue from Aisha's death... I'd say we're talkin' millions." Warren said.

"Okay. We got a few contractors that owe us, convince them to hook us up. That takes care of building. As for Aisha, throw together some memorial box set. People eat that shit up. That should recoup some of our losses." Benjamin said.

He turned his attention to Anthony.

"How's Tanya's side of things?" Benjamin asked.

"Grip is short, Mr. King." Anthony told him.

"I'm not happy, Anthony. you said she could handle it." Benjamin said.

"It's not her fault, Mr. King. The Saints have been fuckin with her." Anthony explained.

Warren raise up out of his seat.

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Are you gonna let these bitches disrespect us?!" Warren asked.

"Everybody, calm the fuck down. We ain't gonna start a war every time some muthafuckas act hard." Benjamin said.

"We gotta talk about the Saints." Tanya said, walked into the room.

"Thank you." Warren said.

Tanya walked over to Anthony and sat in his lap.

"Hey baby..." She said to Anthony.

She kissed him and turned her attention to their boss.

"They've taken Prawn Court." Tanya said.

"How did this happen?" Benjamin asked.

"How the fuck you think it happened? Look, we need to get together here and just-" Warren said.

King raise up from his chair and looked at Warren with a serious look on his face.

"What we need is for you to shut the fuck up, you feel me?" Benjamin ordered.

"Yeah..." Warren said.

"What?!" Benjamin asked.

Warren had no choice but to sallow his pride.

"Yes, Mr. King." Warren said.

Benjamin sat back down and adjusted his tie for a moment. Both Tanya and Anthony was looking at their boss with a serious look on their face.

"I'll have Monroe put some pressure on the Saints. While they're distracted, it should be easy to back what's ours. Everything else, is business as usual, understood? Now, this meeting is over." Benjamin said.

Anthony and Warren started to leave but Tanya remind behind because King want to some description of the people that had been attacking his crew and his business. Then Tanya gave him a video tape of the whorehouse blood bath. The camera zoom in on person and Benjamin adjust it to show the face of the person. It was Malcolm which he was shocked to see the face of someone that he knew a long time ago. Then he shook his head for a moment and he picked up the phone to make a call to Stilwater's police department.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Best Laid Plan**

 **Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Ocs and my Male boss.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Reinforcement**

Malcolm was walking around town for a little bit before another job to hit the Vice Kings where it hurt. He took Prawn Court away from them and now he was looking to take more of their places. He turned a corner to see that police were arresting some of the Saints members and show some Police brutality on them. Some of them were hit by them and Malcolm knew that they probably were paid to shake the Saints down. One of the officers was looking at Malcolm and hold up a picture of him. The officer was looking at picture and back at Malcolm. Which Malcolm was backing away and started to run for his life. The officer chased after him.

"Stop in the name of law!"

"Fuck the dam law you dirty fuckin pig!" Malcolm called out.

Malcolm was jumping gates and running down the alleyway. He knew that cop was on his trail. He pulled out his gun and turned the another corner. He came to a dead end and pointed his gun. Once the officer came around the corner, Malcolm open fire upon the officer that was chasing after him. He walked over to the cop and looked at the body. Then his cellphone started to ring and pulled it out on his pocket. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Johnny that was calling him. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Malcolm answered.

 _"Yo, I don't know it it's quota or what, but the cops are leaning hard on us."_ Johnny said.

"Oh, well... no shit, Johnny! I have a cop chasing after me! Thank you for figuring that out!" Malcolm said.

 _"Well anyway, shit is too hot right now. I want you to get off the street...hold on what... you're kidding me. THOSE FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!"_ Johnny said.

Malcolm pulled the phone away from his ear because he knew that something was off. He waited until Johnny calmed down for a moment and place the phone back to his ear again.

"What's up, Gat? Malcolm asked.

 _"Yo change of plans, it looks like the Kings are trying to get back Tanya's old digs as we speak. Get your ass over there and help our boys. You're the only backup they're gettin'..."_ Johnny told him.

Malcolm was now pissed because it was the VK's plan to get the cops to arrest the Saints and with them out of the way, the VKs would take over their territories. He headed back to his place and grabbed some ammo. He got in the car and drove to Prawn court to put the murder on the Vice Kings. He saw that some of the Saints that were station there was trying to hold out. Then Malcolm drove in with gun blazing and shot down several Vice Kings. Once he was done, he's cellphone ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What's up, Gat?" Malcolm answered.

 _"Yo. I hope you're not cashed, we got more work to do. Troy just got a tip that Tanya's setting up shop in the old Sunnyvale police station. I talked to Julius and he gave me the okay to go in with a crew. I'm headin' back to the church to get strapped. Come over when you're ready but don't wait too long because we got some murderin'_ to do." Johnny said.

Malcolm headed back to the church to meet up with Johnny and he was looking around to see that the cops was trying to shake down most of the Saints. He arrive to the church and headed inside to see if Johnny was ready to take his shot at the Vice Kings. He walked to the back and open the door to see that Johnny was getting geared up. He picking out a weapon for him to take.

"Good thing you're here, I was about to leave without ya. I don't think I'm feelin' bat today. This is always the hardest part for me... ya know." Johnny said.

He place the bat back down on the table and picked on his Vice nine. Then he loaded it up with ammo and he looked at Malcolm. He picked a pocket knife and place in his sleeve.

"Balancing stopping power with personal enjoyment. Oooh, yeah, I'm feelin this. It ain't gonna be easy clearin' all those VKs outta the station, so I told my crew to meet us there. Let's ride." Johnny said.

He picked up a shotgun and glock it. Both Johnny and Malcolm walked out the door with their guns. Johnny tossed Malcolm the keys to Johnny's car and they both got in and drive to the old police station. They just enjoy the drive together and Johnny check his gun while he looked at Malcolm.

"Tanya lucked out last time you took out her brothel... this time bitch is gonna get what's comin' to her." Johnny said.

"Good. I have some question for that bitch anyway." Malcolm said.

"After we're through with this whore I wanna find Big Tony... you listen to Julius talk about the guy and he make it sound like he's built a fuckin APC... I'm lookin' forward to takin' him apart." Johnny said.

"Good. I thought I might end up takin' him out myself." Malcolm said.

"I got a good feeling about this... I think it'll be a nice bonding experience." Johnny mentioned.

Malcolm just rolled his eyes because he knew that Johnny was kidding. He turned a corner, but he heard gun shots. Johnny looked out the window and saw some Saints were shooting up the old Police Station. Malcolm put pedal to the metal and sped up to the abandon police station. He put the car in park in a dark alleyway and both him and Johnny got out of the car with their guns.

"There's our boys. Let's drop some Vice queens." Johnny said.

"I got your back, Johnny." Malcolm told him.

They both ran inside of the building and starts shooting up the place. Malcolm use a grenade to kill some of them while Johnny use the shotgun to blast a couple Vice Kings out the window. Malcolm ducked from a incoming bat and shoot the person in the face with his Vice nine. He pulled his own shotgun to blast them to the wall. Then he saw a woman wearing a white outfit and she was looking at Malcolm and Johnny making a blood bath in the station. Malcolm looked up and tapped Johnny on the shoulder. Johnny looked at him and Malcolm pointed at the window of a woman.

"That's Tanya. Let's get that bitch!" Johnny said.

He chased after Tanya and Malcolm was trying to stop but he just shook and went after Johnny before he get his head blown off. Tanya tried to slow them both by throwing stuff at them and some of the Vice Kings try to cover her. They were all blown away by Johnny and Malcolm which they both continue to chase after her. They ran up the stairs to a spare room which Tanya was standing in front of the window. They both aim their guns at Tanya, but Tony came out from behind and hit Malcolm in the back of the with his shotgun. Malcolm was out cold while Johnny had his shotgun pointed at Tanya.

"How about you drop the gun, honey?" Tanya suggested.

Tony glock his shotgun and pointed at Johnny's back.

"If I were, I'd listen to the lady." Tony said.

Well of course you would, you bin' her bitch." Johnny said.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth." Tony said.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile." Johnny said.

He dropped his gun and Tony searches him to see if he had any other weapons hidden. He pulled out Johnny's Vice 9 and tossed it Tanya.

"He packin' anything else?" Tanya asked.

"Just some rubbers. I was hopin' I could get some of Williams's sloppy seconds.

Then Tony hit Johnny over the head with his shotgun and Johnny fell to the ground. He was rubbing the back of his head and smiled for a bit. Tony was angry to hear that Tanya had been sleeping with Warren Williams.

"Guess, I hit a nerve." Johnny stated.

"Do yourself a favor, stay down and shut the fuck up. You Third Street motherfuckas think you so smart. Well chick this out, we ain't impressed. Hell, the only reason you got this far as you did was 'cause King let you. We led you right to where we wanted you, and now the police are gonna finish your ass for good, just way we planned." Tony explained.

Malcolm started to come two but he feel a dizzy from the blow to the head. He was looking at Johnny, who was on the ground as well. He looked over to Malcolm to see that he was bleeding. He knew that Malcolm need to get out and get treated at the church. Malcolm looked over to Johnny and saw that he had a grin on his face.

"Well, that explains how your bitch lost Prawn Court." Johnny stated.

Tanya was getting upset that Johnny had called her bitch again.

"Are you gonna let him talk about like-" Tanya glared at Tony.

"Don't worry baby, I got this." Tony told her.

Johnny started to get up off the floor. Malcolm was looking at him as he mouthed "What the fuck are you doing," and gritted his teeth. Johnny patted his chest to tell that "I got this," to ease his concern which made him worry even more.

"Yeah Tanya, shut the fuck up." Johnny said.

Tony pointed his gun at Johnny.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Tony told Johnny.

"I got shitty hearing." Johnny said, sounded cocky.

Then Tony shot Johnny in the leg as he fell back down to the ground. He was holding his left leg as he screamed in pain. Malcolm was looking at him with pure shock and glared at Tony. He was about to get up and teach him lesson but Tony aim the at him to make sure that he don't move. He looked at Johnny, who was crying out in pain and he was enjoying the sound of him scream.

"Now, you got a shitty leg." Tony told him.

Then Johnny pulled his knife and stabbed Tony in the leg. Tony screamed out in pain.

"So do you." Johnny said.

Then he tackled Tony to the ground and Malcolm was about to help him. Johnny knew that this was his window of opportunity to tell the others about the cops being the Vice Kings's payroll.

"GO NOW!" Johnny yelled out.

Malcolm nodded his head and ran towards the window. He pushed Tanya out of the way and jumped out the window. He landed on the trashcan and landed on the ground. Tanya got up and ran towards the window while Tony was top of Johnny and gave him a couple hard punches to the face. Tanya was shooting at Malcolm, but she was missing every shot. Malcolm ran for his life and he cursed himself for leaving Johnny behind. Tanya just scoffed because she let Malcolm get away. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"Baby, we better call king." Tanya said.

Malcolm was running towards Johnny's car and jumped in. He started it up and drove back to the Row. He was not alone because he had the police and the Vice Kings chasing after him. His cellphone started to ring and he reach for it and answered it.

"Yeah." Malcolm answered.

 _"Hey playa. One of Johnny's crew got out of there in time and told we what went down. If the cops are workin' for the Kings, you gotta get off the streets fast. Hurry up and get back to the church. We'll figure out a way to get Johnny back home."_ Julius said.

"Easier say and done, Julius but I can't lead the cops and the Vice Kings back to the church. We may never get Johnny back in time." Malcolm said.

 _"Try to lose them the best way you can."_ Julius said.

Malcolm hung up the phone and drive like his life depended on. He made a couple of sharp turns around the corners and dashes between cars. Some of the police cars crashed into other cars and Vice Kings crashed into walls. He took him a while to lose them at forgive and forget. He headed back to the church to figure out how to bring Johnny home.

 **=== Vice Kings Building ===**

Benjamin King was sitting his chair and listen to Tony explaining everything that happen down at the Abandon Police Station. He told him that he got Johnny and Malcolm had escaped. He could hear Tony punching Johnny.

 _"Trust me, he ain't goin' nowhere."_ Tony said.

"Damn good work, Tony. I'll stop by after I pay a visit to Hughes." Benjamin told him.

 _"I'll see you soon boss."_ Tony said.

Benjamin hang up the phone while Warren was pacing back and forth. Once the call was ended, he looked at Benjamin.

"So what do we do now?" Warren asked.

"We wait." Benjamin said.

"Hold on, dawg, that muthafucka is still out there. The fuck you mean, we wait?" Warren said.

"I mean, you're gonna sit your black ass and wait cause I fuckin' said so. Don't worry about the one that got away, the 5-0 will take care of him." Benjamin said.

"Oh, so while you loungin', Tre Street keeps jackin' us. That's great, that's... that's fuckin' brilliant." Warren complained.

"Slow up, little nigga." Benjamin said, with a deep tone.

"Come on, King, this is some bullshit! Let me get a crew together. I could roll into the Row and drop all them bitches. I'm tellin' you-" Warren said, with a serious tone.

"No." Benjamin said.

"But Mr. King-" Warren said.

"I said no. Don't make me say it a third time. Warren my man, you got music scene locked down. I need you to bring in the chedder, not get shot 'cause you got something to prove." Benjamin told him.

"I can do this!" Warren insisted.

"Maybe but we ain't gonna find out. We got the cops bustin' up the Third Street for us. We got Julius' lieutenant tied up in Anthony's condo. Everything's goin' our right now, so just chill. Your time gonna come, Warren. It just ain't happenin' now." Benjamin mentioned.

Warren just sigh and shook his head to the idea.

"Understood?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, we straight." Warren said.

They both did their gangster handshake.

 **=== The Church ===**

Malcolm pulled up at the church and saw Aisha sitting outside. She looked up to see that Malcolm was the only one that came back in Johnny's car. He was pissed on his face because he just left his first friend in the hands of the Vice Kings. Aisha walked up to him and saw there some blood on his shirt.

"What happened? Where's Johnny?" Aisha asked.

"We got played. They knew that we were coming and set the whole dam thing up!" Malcolm said.

He throw the key at the wall and sat down on the bench. Aisha pulled out a napkin. She placed in on the blood spot on the back of Malcolm's head. She put a little bit a pressure on it to try and stopped the bleeding.

"So, what happen to Johnny?" Aisha said.

"He got capture by the Vice Kings. Big Tony shot him in the leg. He told me to run. I don't think I should call him my friend if I had left him high and dry." Malcolm stated.

"Hey, look at me." Aisha said.

She place her hand on his face and pulled to him to make eye contact.

"Johnny didn't want you to die because he isn't the type to have people dying on him. He don't want the guilt on his shoulders. He did you a favor because you are his best friend." Aisha told him.

Malcolm just smiled because Aisha had lifted his spirits. Julius was standing in the doorway and listening to the whole conversation. He watched as they both hugged. He cleared his throat. They both turned their attention to the doorway.

"Come on, son. We might be able to get Johnny home after all." Julius said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Green and Envy**

 **Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row series except for my Male Boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Green with Envy**

At the church, Malcolm was sat down in a chair while Aisha was looking at the lit candles. She was worry about Johnny. Malcolm just looked at her and turned his attention to Julius and Dex. Aisha turned around to face the three of them.

"You think it'll work?" Aisha asked.

"It has to. Listen up son, we got a way to rescue Johnny." Julius said.

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah man. The shit Johnny said about Warren and Tanya really go to Tony. Now, the only time she's allowed out of his sight when she's checking on the rebuilding of the recording studio." Dex explained.

"Every day, that bitch gets driven to the construction site in a limo, then sneaks off to get her freak on with Warren before she goes back to Tony. While she's busy suckin' cock, you deal with the chauffeur and take his place. When she's done wiping her mouth, she;ll have you drive her back. Once you're at Tony's, its all up to you." Julius told him.

"You got it, Julius." Malcolm said.

He was about to leave but Aisha grabbed his hand. When he looked at her, he saw a worry look in her eyes.

"Please bring Johnny back. Just don't tell him I was worried." Aisha said.

He place both of his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"I promise, Aisha. I will bring Johnny home." Malcolm said.

He walked out of the church and he saw that it was raining. He drove to the reconstruction of Kingdom Come Records in his Zircon. He pulled in a dark alley and waited for the limo to arrive. It have been three hours and he was getting bore waiting for Tanya to show. He pulled out his phone to see that it was 4 o'clock. He pulled his seat back little bit to the rest a little bit. He just sigh because it was now 5 o'clock.

"Where is this bitch? I sure have been shaking down some Vice Kings to tell me where Tony live." Malcolm complained.

Malcolm continue to complain about Julius' plan and then the limo pulled up. Malcolm was looking at the limo and palmed his forehead.

"Now, she shows up." Malcolm said.

He watch closely as Tanya was got out of the limo. One of the construction worker approach her with a board on his shoulder.

"Hello, Miss Winter."

"Is Warren here?" Tanya asked.

"He's in the back."

She was looking at her limo drive.

"Keep the car running. Knowing Warren,I should be back shortly." Tanya told him.

She headed to the back and the driver drive off to do some spare time. Malcolm follow the limo with his lights off and he was looking to see where the car was going to park. The driver found a quiet for him to park the limo which he did not know that Malcolm was following him. Malcolm saw that some of the saints was doing nothing. He put his car in park and grabbed his gun. He creep over to the limo and knocked on the window.

"Get out of the car. NOW!" Malcolm ordered.

Driver was getting out of the car, but Malcolm sucker punch the poor man. He aim his gun and shot the driver in the back of the head. He took the jacket and hat. He whistle to one of female Saints. She walked to him and he gave her some instruction to drive his car back to the church. She nodded her head and Malcolm handed her the keys. He got into the limo and drive back to the construction of the building. He saw that Tanya was heading out, but she was straighten her outfit.

"Well, I some time to kill before Tony expects me back. Might as well do a little shopping." Tanya said.

Malcolm drive her to some shopping stores and she got out of the car to do some shopping. It took about and hour which she was talking to a Cuban woman. He just sigh because he was not going to take this any longer. Tanya got into the limo and let out a laugh.

"I can't believe Luz is still wearing last season's heels." Tanya said.

Malcolm just shook his head because she just acting like a blonde. He knew that this was going to be a long drive back to Tony's place.

"King is still blaming me for losing Prawn Court." Tanya groaned.

Malcolm just smirk because he knew that was good to shut down their sex trafficking. Tanya was fixing her makeup because she wasn't going back to her man and try to act like she didn't cheat. Then Malcolm stopped at another store and Tanya got out of the car. She was did all of her shopping.

"Okay, stop by Friendly Fire. I'd like to pick something up for Tony." Tanya said.

Malcolm let out small sigh because she was going to pick up a gift for her man. He drove to Friendly Fire and looked at the back seat. He saw that Tanya had bought new shoes and sexy bra and panties. She was looking out the window. She was enrage all of sudden.

"Anthony had better have killed Gat by the time I get home." Tanya stated.

Malcolm just about had it and slammed on the breaks which Tanya to fell over and mess up her makeup. Malcolm looked up at the mirror and he was holding in a laugh because Tanya looked at a jacked up clown.

"Sorry, Miss Winters. The breaks are acting up." Malcolm said.

"Again? I thought the mechanic fix it." Tanya said.

"I can he lied." Malcolm said.

"Okay, but you better be more careful." Tanya said.

Malcolm just wave his hand in the air and just listen to her rant all the way to Friendly fire. She looked at the shop and thought for a moment before she went inside.

"I wonder if they gift wrap?" Tanya asked, idly.

Once she close the door, Malcolm let out a huge sigh because was about to lose it. She was driving him crazy with her complaining, but he needed to keep it together just a little while longer. Then his phone started to ring and saw it was Julius that was calling him.

"What's up." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey playa, we got a problem. Some of Troy's crew didn't hear the plan, and decided they were going to hit Tanya when she was in her limo. These are our boys. i don't want them getting hurt."_ Julius told him.

"Troy needs better control over his crew. But I will not make any promises when it come getting Johnny back." Malcolm said.

He hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. Tanya got back into the car with a chrome revolver. She adjusted her hair and buckle up.

"Take me back to 707 Springfield." Tanya told him.

Malcolm just grin because he just reach for his phone. He started to text one of his crew to meet him at the address with his car. He driving with ease until there was a gun fire which hit the window. He ducked which Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's the Saints!" Tanya screamed.

Troy's crew started shoot at the limo and Malcolm was trying his to avoid the bullets. Tanya was freaking out in the backseat. She was ducked down to the floor board. She crawl to the small window that block the driver and her.

"What are you waiting for? Lose them!" Tanya order

Then Malcolm just adjusted his hat and stepped on the gas. He was dodge several cars and looked at the rear view mirror as some of Troy's crew ran into several cars. He turned a corner which it was too narrows for a limo but he manage to make it work. He knew that this was going to be hard to explained to Julius about the boys getting hurt. Tanya had let out a sigh of relief because was save by her driver and readjust her hair once again.

"Good job, remind me to give you a tip..." Tanya said.

Malcolm nodded his head and drove back to 707 Springfield. He was looking at the apartments which he knew that there might be some Vice kings watching the place. Tanya had gotten out of the car and she drop a huge load of money that was wrapped up. He was surprise as this tip that he got. Then there was a flash of light that was hitting the windshields and Malcolm saw that it was his car. Tanya started to head in side of the building. Malcolm followed inside but he ditch the disguise and made sure that he was a far distance. He watch as Tanya head up stairs while the sound of thunder roar loud. As Tanya grabbed her keys, Malcolm come up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch-"

He punched her so hard to knock her unconscious and he grabbed her keys to unlocked the door. He open the door and he could hear the sound Johnny being hit. He saw a couple of Vice Kings with their back turned and he took aim. Then he started to fire upon them which triggered the rest of the Vice Kings and Tony. Johnny was smiling that someone had came to save him.

"Well, this day keeps gettin' better and better." Johnny said.

Tony started shooting at Malcolm but he miss as Malcolm took cover behind a table. He shot three more Vice Kings members and grabbed a Vice 9. He unleash as rounds upon them but Tony dodge it while the rest was gunned down. Malcolm moved to the different hiding spot and saw that Johnny was on the ground and tied to a chair. He was about to head over to him, but Tony shot at a spot near Johnny. Then Malcolm just glare at big Tony.

"Don't worry about me. Take that bitch out." Johnny told him.

Malcolm nodded his head and he reach for his back pocket and pulled out a mag to reload his gun. Big Tony started to move closer to Malcolm's hiding spot. Malcolm raise up and fire at him but Tony took cover and reload his shotgun. Then he returned fire while Malcolm move to another hiding spot away from Johnny.

"You never shoulda messed with us, son!" Tony said.

Malcolm started to have an idea and shoot out of the lights. The lights blink off and on several times. He knew that this was going be on equal grounds.

"Alright, Big Tony, I got some questions for you!" Malcolm called out.

Tony was having a hard time to find him because of the light blink off and on. He pointed his shotgun pointed around the room to guess where he might be hiding. Malcolm move to another spot and grabbed a Vice nine. He was looking around to see that Tony was looking for him.

"Well, since you are going to die. Ask your questions." Tony called out.

"Ten years ago, there was a shooting at a park. There was a bald man that wears a yellow suit. What is his name?" Malcolm asked.

Tony had a grin on his face.

"Ohh yeah, there was hit out on a woman. I heard that bitch had dead from protecting two brats. As for the shooter, you mean Warren Williams." Tony said.

Malcolm gritted his teeth and move to another spot. Tony pointed his shotgun at the hiding spot where Malcolm was just at. He kept move while he had his guard up.

"Who ordered the hit?" Malcolm asked.

"I have to say it was the boss. Why does that bitch concern you?" Tony said.

Tony walked passed Malcolm.

'Because that bitch was my mother!" Malcolm said.

He speared Tony which knocked his shotgun out of his hand. He threw three right hooks and throw Tony the ground. Then Malcolm punched Tony in the face, but Tony punched him in the ribs. Malcolm fell over and Tony got up and punch him in the face. Blood was dripping from the side of his mouth. Tony was about to kick him but Malcolm grabbed his leg and punched him in the dropped to his knees in pain and Malcolm slammed his head into a wall several times. Bloods was all over the wall. Then Malcolm punched him in face, but Tony grabbed and threw him to the table. Table was destroyed which Malcolm noticed his Vice nine was a few inched from him. Tony grabbed a knife and walked up to Malcolm. He was getting ready to stab him but Malcolm grabbed his gun and took aim.

The sound of his gun went off and hit Tony in the chest. Malcolm shot him a few more times to see that Tony's shirt was cover in blood. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor. Malcolm got up and dusted himself off and looked at the dead body of Tony. Johnny was grunting in the chair and looked over to see that Malcolm was the victor. Johnny was struggling to get his attention by grunting but that didn't work.

"Hey, not to be pushy or nothin', but how 'bout you get me out of this FUCKING CHAIR!" Johnny said.

Malcolm grabbed the knife and head over to Johnny. He picked up the chair and started cutting the ropes.

"'Bout fuckin' time you got here." Johnny stated.

"Sorry, Johnny. Tanya decided to do some shopping before heading here."

He managed to free Johnny and he was about to let a step. But the pain in his leg shot through him. He fell to the ground and it took Malcolm to support him.

"Where's Green?" Johnny asked.

Malcolm tilt his head to tell him that he was laying over there. He grabbed Malcolm's Vice nine and started to shoot at Tony's dead body until the bullets were empty. Then Johnny just threw the gun at the dead body.

"JOHNNY!" Malcolm yelled out.

"Sorry. That's much better though. I heard Green say that he's got some heavy shit in the back. I'll have some of our boys roll on over and bring the hardware back to the crib." Johnny said.

They head outside and Malcolm whistle for the female Saints member to pulled the car around. He place Johnny in the backseat to rest his leg. He looked at the limo for a moment and grabbed a box of matches from the glove department. He walked over to the limo because Tanya forgot about her shopping bags. He set them on fire and closed the door. He ran over to the car and drove off. The limo exploded along with Tanya's stuff. It took about three hour drive to head back to the church. Aisha was pacing back and forth and she was worry even more.

"He should've call already." Aisha said.

"You should remember that these guys are soldier. They ride or die if they get capture." Julius said.

"But that isn't right for him to not call us that he got Johnny." Aisha said.

"If I would have called, you wouldn't believe me." Malcolm said.

Aisha turned around to see that Malcolm was helping Johnny walk into the room. Johnny was limping as Aisha ran up and hugged him but the pain shot through him. But he endure it because he had a feeling that Aisha was worry about him. Malcolm took a seat as someone went to get the first aid kit to patch both him and Johnny up.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: The third street Vice Kings**

 **Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note:** Wow I have never see this much followers and Favorite to this story. I would like to thank you all for following this story because I have never seen this much. This makes me happy to have so many support for this story. You all have kind hearts. Well, the battle with the Vice Kings is about to come to a close. I will have the Los Carnales and Westside Rollerz story up a much faster soon.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my male boss and Ocs.

 **Enjoy :)**

 **The 3rd Street Vice Kings**

Malcolm was looking at himself in the mirror and saw that the wounds were healed. He noticed that the new paper about Big Tony's funereal which now he was going to focus on his mother's murderer. He knows that Warren work at Kingdom Come Records. He knew that he was going to have to pay him a visit. He headed out to the Church to check on Johnny Gat. He got into his Zircon and drove to the Church. He walked into the halls and heard arguing coming from the back. He was headed to who was arguing and he was hoping it wasn't Aisha and Johnny. When he arrive to the office, he saw that it was Dex and Johnny.

"Dex, don't worry, I have a plan." Johnny said.

"Johnny, your idea of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashing whatever's in your way." Dex told him.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Johnny mentioned.

"Yeah, a shitty one, as your whack ass robo-leg clearly proves." Dex inquired.

"Oh fuck you." Johnny said.

"Next time you try that cowboy shit, you might not walk away at all." Dex scolded him.

"No, seriously, fuck you." Johnny said.

"Look, I worked out a plan that will hurt the Kings, and put minimum risk on you." Dex mentioned.

"How much muderin' do I get to do?" Johnny asked.

Dex just glared at him.

"None." Dex answered.

Malcolm was laughing because he was denied to do some murdering.

"Your plan blows." Johnny stated.

"He not wrong, Dex." Malcolm agreed.

"Hear me out, alright? King's obviously got somethin' goin' on with the police I'll figure that shit out. In the meantime I want you two to go out and cause some havoc. If we can turn the public's eye to the King then police won't have a choice but to come down on them." Dex explained.

Then both Malcolm and Johnny looked at each other and back at Dex. They both don't see where the Vice Kings get blamed.

"Okay. so we go and do some damage. How do the VKs get blamed?" Johnny asked.

"Put these on." Dex told him.

Dex toss a shirt to Johnny while Johnny just looked at the shirt and back at Dex.

"I am yellow enough as it is, Dex." Johnny stated.

"Just put the damn shirt on." Dex ordered.

"Fine." Johnny said.

He looked at Malcolm and tossed the shirt at him. Malcolm knew that he had no choice but to wear it.

"Get Dressed. We got a little peace to disturb." Johnny said.

Malcolm nodded his head and took off his purple shirt. Then he place the yellow shirt on and he did not like the color yellow. He knew that he feel a sell out. Then they both started to leave which they were lucky that Aisha or Julius wasn't here to see them wear the clothes. Johnny got a car that was yellow and they both put their hoods on their heads to hide their face. Malcolm was going to be the one to drive.

"Alright, if the Vice Kings are gonna take the fall we gotta make sure whatever we do is caught on tape." Johnny said.

"Got it, Johnny." Malcolm said.

"Let's get started. The first thing we're gonna do is torch a couple stores." Johnny suggested.

They pulled out and Malcolm pulled out a bottle with a rag inside. He light it up and throw it into the window. Then the store was set on fire and there was a new van started to show up. Johnny saw a the storekeeper and he shot him down in cold blood. Malcolm was laughing because they were enjoying the attention that they were giving. The people was looking at them which Johnny was shooting into the air to scare them off.

"You never shoulda messed with the Saints... I mean the Vice Kings, ' cause that's what we ware!" Johnny said.

"Yeah. The Vice Kings are gonna tear this place up!" Malcolm taunted.

The camera was watching their movement. Johnny tossed a bat to Malcolm and he caught it which he bash a car windshields in. Johnny was shooting at the couple of cars that was driving by and cause them to the crash into telephone polls. Malcolm saw that the police was arriving to the scene which they both bolted to the car and drove off. They driving around to find another place to mess up and Johnny was looking out of the window. He saw the bowling Alley downtown.

'Hey, Whaddya say we head downtown and show 'em what we think of modern art." Johnny said.

"Sure, dawg." Malcolm said.

He did a dangerous U-turn as several cars crashed into each other and they drove downtown. Johnny saw a ramp and turned his head with a grin on his face. Malcolm nodded his head in agreement and put the metal to the petal. The car started to pick up speed and the car started to jump the ramp which knocked the pins over. The boys were laughing their ass off at the damage that they were causing. Malcolm was drive off before the cops show up. He was looking around to find another place to destroyed. Then the radio which to the news and Malcolm turn the volume up so they both could hear it.

"I'm Jack Armstrong in the newsroom. This just in from the news desk: Glenview Hills seems to be the target of gangland warfare today as elements from the hoodlum gang known as Vice Kings are rampage through the district as we speak. Reports indicated that everything is fair game and nothing is safe; storefronts smashed and firebombed, vehicles being destroyed, pedestrian traffic getting caught up in the violence- do not, repeat, do not, enter this area until the police have had a chance to quell the uprising. Repeating: Glenview Hills is under attack by the Vice Kings gang. If you are there now and are hearing this report, take appropriate safety measures. We will have a live report from Flying Officer Mike McCabe with the Stillwater Police Department in our Eye-in-the-Sky Chopper two as soon as he can get airborne. And we will keep an eye on this developing story here in the newsroom. I'm Jack Armstrong." Jack explained.

The boys were cheer and fist pumping each other at the mayhem that they have just cause. They were about to call it quits, but Johnny had an idea that just popped into his head. He turned his head to his partner in crime. Malcolm was looking with a confuse look on his face. Johnny had an evil grin on his face because he knew that there was going that he wanted to do before he call it a night. Malcolm knew that he was going to have go along with the idea.

"One more thing... Let's find a bulldozer, There's something I'm just dying to do." Johnny said.

"Alright, you're the boss." Malcolm said.

He drove to them to a construction site while the police were still on their tail. They both manage to find a bulldozer, but thee was no keys in there. Johnny started to hotwire the bulldozer. Malcolm was giving him some covering fire which the van was catching the action on camera. Johnny manage to get the bulldozer up and running. He whistle for Malcolm which he ran towards the bulldozer and get in.

"I'm getting real sick of hearin' Hughes run his mouth. I think it's time to hank him for his gift to Stilwater." Johnny said.

They took the bulldozer and head over to the park. They still have the police and the new van still chasing after them. Malcolm was driving the bulldozer over to the statue of Hughes. He drive the bulldozer into the statue which cause to crumble to pieces. They both started laughing because they just destroyed a city tribute. Then they started to shoot at the police to make sure they won't follow them back to the Row. They jacked a car and drive to Forgive and Forget. They waited until all the cops are gone. Then they head back to the Row to tell Dex the good news.

=== Vice King ===

Benjamin was on the phone was trying to explain the situation that had happened out on the streets.

"Don't worry about it. Look, if it was one of mine I'll take care of it, but I'm tellin' ya, I don't care what colors they were wearing. It was that crew from Saint's Row that I was telling you about. No, I'm not makin' any excu-I will. Tell your wife I said hello. Goodbye, Alderman." Benjamin said.

"Great, now we got yo' cracka ass friend trippin'. Like I said, fuckin' with City Hall is a waste of time." Warren said.

"Wrong. Workin' with them is what gives us power." Benjamin told him.

"Yo, fuck that. This is what gives us power." Warren said.

He pulled a gun out from his pocket and it to Benjamin. Then Benjamin was getting upset that Warren wants to start a war with the other gangs.

"Get the fuck outta my office." Benjamin said.

=== Saint's Row ===

They pulled up to the church and they both got out of the car. They were laughing their asses off because their mayhem. Johnny had his arm around Malcolm's shoulder and wipe a tear from his eye. They both knew that they had a lot of fun with the destroying the City. Johnny grabbed some cold ones out of her cooler and tossed one to Malcolm. Malcolm popped it open and took a sip.

"So, tomorrow is your birthday, huh." Johnny said.

"Yup. I can't believe that it has been a whole month since I join the Saints." Malcolm said.

"I know man." Johnny said.

They both just sat there with their drinks in their hands and looked at the night sky. Aisha started to text Johnny and he headed out. Malcolm started to head home to get some rest for tomorrow. He got into his car and drove home. He turned on the radio for a moment to listen to music, but the music was interrupted by the news.

"I'm Jack Armstrong in the newsroom. We now have more details on the massive attacks in Glenview Hill today; as promised, Flying officer mike McCabe of the Stilwater Police Department is now in our Eye-in-the-Sky Chopper 2. What is the situation like now, officer Mike?" Jack said.

"Chaos, Jack, pure chaos. I'm circling over Glenview Hills as we speak, and the sight of burned-out cars, smashed storefront windows, dead bodies waiting to be toe-tagged - although it's hard to tell the bodies from the mannequins yanked from the fashion stores, Jack - it's like a warzone. While I am privy to some information given to us at the station on a need-to-know basis, we still are not quite sure what the flashpoint was for the Vice Kings' rampage. Now we do know that the Glenview Hills area is somewhat back to normal as the cleanup begins, Jack." Mike explained.

"Any word on when the shops will be back open for business, officer Mike?" Jack asked.

"Well, er... we're not sure, Jack. There's a lot of work to be done and shopkeepers and citizens alike here are keeping an eye out for any further activity as they sweep away the mess and try to get back to living their lives. In the Eye-in-the-Sky Chopper 2, this is Officer Mike McCabe. Jack." Mike answered.

"Flying Officer Mike McCabe of the Stilwater Police Department over Glenview Hills. We'll bring you details on this story as they happen. In the newsroom, I'm Jack Armstrong." Jack said.

Malcolm was laughing because they had left the people scared of the Vice Kings which they are going to take all the blamed. Once that it done, the police is going to start arresting the Vice Kings members if they get out line again. When he pulled up into his drive way, he got out of his car and went inside for a nice relaxing rest.

 **xxx**

 **Next Time: For King and Country**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my male boss Malcolm and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **For King and Country**

Malcolm was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but it was ruin when he heard his cellphone ring. He groan that he had to work on a special day and reach for his phone. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Johnny that was calling him. He placed his head into his pillow and groaned. He was pressed the answer button on his phone.

"What's up, Gat. It early in the morning." Malcolm said.

He rubbed his eyes wit his left hand to get the sleep out of his face.

 _"Hey, we got work to do."_ Johnny said.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday. Don't I get a day off or something?" Malcolm complained.

 _"Sorry man. I wished that I didn't have to make you work on your birthday. But Dex told me to get you down here. So, get dress and don't worry about breakfast. I got you cover."_ Johnny said.

So Malcolm hung up the phone and got dressed to head out. He got into his car and head over to the Church. It was still a night time but the sun was getting ready to come up. Malcolm pulled up to the church and he was looking around to see that no one here. He headed to the back and saw that Dex was the only one here. Johnny was handed Malcolm some food and headed outside. Malcolm started to eating some of the food and sipping on some coffee. Dex layout a map of the city and Malcolm at it.

"Okay, it looks like the cops have been getting in on some of King's protection rackets; that is why they've been goin' so easy on the VKs. We gotta go public with this shit. Now if we-

Johnny came in with a case and placed in front both Dex and Malcolm which they both looked at him with confuse look on their faces.

"Don't worry, Dex. I have something more subtle in mind." Johnny said.

Malcolm open the case up and saw that it was filled with rockets. He was excited to see them. He was told a rocket launcher was used in the military, but never thought that the Vice Kings manage to get their hands on them. Dex had a disgust look on his face because he knew that this was a bad idea for them to use them.

"Johnny, you can't be serious." Dex stated.

"Fuck yeah, I am. Oh these are birthday present from me by the way, birthday boy." Johnny said.

Malcolm hugged him.

"Thank you, Johnny! Thank you." Malcolm said.

"Where did you get those?" Dex asked.

"Anthony's condo. He had a big mouth." Johnny answered.

Dex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't gonna end well." Dex mentioned.

"Don't listen to the old woman. I'll drive to where the cops are picking up protection money, you make 'em cease and desist with one of Tony's noisemakers. If we make sure the only cops we hit are the one's working for King, people gonna start askin' questions, and the cops are gonna have no choice but come down on the VKs to save face. Let's do this." Johnny told him.

"You got it, Johnny." Malcolm said.

He grabbed the suit case and headed out with Johnny. Dex started to shake his head at the both of them and then he realized what Johnny told him about a birthday present. He headed out to get a gift for Malcolm. The boys was getting ready because Johnny was the one is drive and Malcolm was setting up the bazooka. He was looking at Johnny with an evil grin. Then Johnny just sigh for a moment which Malcolm just looked at him.

"So the other day, Aisha was giving me shit because I don't do anything nice for her. Can you believe that? I mean I've paid for her every time we go out, so I'm like 'The hell you talkin' about. I picked up the check at the firing range,' and then she goes on and on dinner this and flowers that. It's fuckin bullshit, right?" Johnny said.

Malcolm rest his head on his head and looked at Johnny with a smirk. He was trying to hold in a laugh because the the story that Johnny just told him and that he was asking for advice from Malcolm.

"Nigga, you sound like a bitch when you look for advice from me." Malcolm said.

He laughed at Johnny.

"Thanks for your advice man. You're a big help." Johnny said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But if you want my advice, then my best bet is to treat her like a woman not like a gang member to hangout with. And tell her that she is beautiful. Women is hoping for that from a guy." Malcolm said.

"Thanks man." Johnny said.

He made some few turns and started to move up all slow like.

"We're coming up to the meeting right now. Get that bad boy ready." Johnny told him.

Malcolm his head and pointed the bazooka out the window. Once Johnny got into target range, Malcolm took aim and fired. The rocket was launched as the Vice Kings members were about to hand over the money to the police, but it was interrupted from the rocket hitting them. Then Johnny drove off while some of the cars was chasing after them. Then Malcolm shoot another rocket at the cars which they exploded on impact. They drove to the next meeting and Johnny was looking at him because he knew that he was born to kill.

"Okay, next meeting in up ahead." Johnny said.

Johnny pulled up to a good spot and let Malcolm do his thing. He shot third rocket at them which destroy the money and the cars. Johnny drove off against while Malcolm cover their escape with the rockets. They hit the third meeting point. They was the top class killers when it comes to the Vice Kings. They pulled to the last meeting point and Malcolm shot them all down.

"Well, that took care of the cops. Let's head over to forgive and forget before we can give our last little present to the Vice Kings." Johnny said.

They avoided the polices and Vice Kings. They headed over to Forgive and Forget and ducked down. They waited for the Police and the Vice Kings drive passed them. They head over to King Come Records. Johnny place the car in park and they both got out of the car.

"I think that the Kings are through with the Policeman's balls." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I believe so." Malcolm agreed.

Johnny popped open the trunk to see that it was filled with a much of C4.

"Now all we have to is give Warren a nice 'Fuck you', and I'd say this has been one helluva day." Johnny said.

"Let do this." Malcolm said.

They both started to walk away like a bunch of bad ass. Malcolm had his hands into his pockets. Then Johnny pressed the button and the car exploded along with the building. They both started laughing at their handy work. They both split up to make sure that the police wouldn't hunt them both down together. Malcolm took the long way back to the Row on foot.

=== Vice Kings ===

Benjamin picked up the phone.

"Hello, hey it's good to hear fr-what-wait, wait, slowdown, what are you saying? Look, our arrangement have been beneficial for both par-"

He heard the door open and looked to see that it was Warren and Tanya that was walking into the room.

"Look, why don't we talk about this tonight over dinner. I'm sure we can work this out, okay? Alright, see you tonight. Goodbye." Benjamin said.

Then he hang up the phone.

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Warren complained.

"Who said you could come in here?" Benjamin said.

"We need to talk..." Tanya said.

Benjamin looked at her.

"Do we now." Benjamin said.

Warren walked up to him and place his head on the table.

"You've putting yourself before the crew..." Warren snapped.

Benjamin just glares at him.

"Keep talkin', little nigga..." Benjamin threaten.

"If you haven't wasting our time sticking your nose up them white boys' asses, we coulda owned the whole damn game by now!" Warren said.

Benjamin shook his head at Warren because all he is hearing is war in Warren's voice. He knew that starting a war with the gangs would leave to over more problems in the future.

"I've told you before, we ain't gettin' into that shit." Benjamin told him.

"Why the fuck not? That's where the money is! Man, if you got down with that shit back in the day, the Carnales woulda been ghosts right now. But ya didn't, did ya? You were too much a pussy then, and you're too much a pussy now." Warren stated.

With those words, Benjamin just about had it with Warren. He grabbed Warren by the back of the head and slammed it down on the table. Then Benjamin put pressure on him because calling a the boss a pussy was the stupid move. Then Tanya just looked at him and she turned to leave for a moment.

"You forgot who you talkin' to. My name is Benjamin muthafuckin' King. I'm the man who took my crew from being a bunch of baby gangsters in Sunnyvale to being one of the most influential and feared forces in the god damn city. You know how I did that?" Benjamin said.

Warren didn't say anything which Benjamin decided to put a littler pressure down on him.

"I said you know how I did that?" Benjamin stated.

"How, Mr. King?" Warren asked.

"I did it by knowing when it was time to build, when it was time to watch, and when it was time to act. I'm through carrying your punk ass. If were you, I drop them damn flags and get the fuck out of here before I erase your ass." Benjamin said.

He let go of warren which he got back on his feet. He looked at Benjamin for a moment because he knew that he wasn't scare of him.

"I ain't going no where." Warren told him.

"You ain't hearing me, son. I said-"

"Yo fuck that, you ain't hearing me." Warren said.

Then Tanya open the door and members of the Vice Kings walked through the door with weapons. Benjamin was looking at them in shocked. All of his crew was turning against him.

"What is this?" Benjamin asked.

"I built, I watch, and now I'm acting." Warren to him.

Benjamin just glared at them.

=== Malcolm ===

It was almost night time and Malcolm made it back to the Row and looked around to see that everyone was not here. He headed inside to see Johnny have another mission for him. When he made it to the back, he saw that Johnny wasn't here. He saw a letter and birthday card on Johnny's desk. He open the card and it has money inside of it. Then he read the letter that was left for him to read. Johnny left him a letter telling him that he was with Aisha and that Malcolm gets a day off. Suddenly, Julius came into the room and he was out of breath.

"Where's Gat?!" Julius asked.

Malcolm shown him the letter.

"Fuck! Listen carefully, playa. Benjamin King just called. It seems like one of his boys got a big head and tried to take him out. He's pinned down at the park right now and needs some help. Now, what happens to King may not mean shit to you, but him and me, we got history. I owe King from way back in day, and he ain't gonna eat it if I can help it. You're gonna go out there and save his ass, understand?" Julius said.

"* _Sigh_ * Fine, Julius." Malcolm said.

"I ain't fuckin' around playa, you bring King back here safe. You feel me?" Julius told him.

Malcolm just nodded his head and ran out of the room. He got into his car and drove to the park at top speed. He knew that he was going to get to the bottom of this which means that he was going to get the answers to his mother's death. He pulled up to the park and he saw that some of the Vice Kings was surrounding Benjamin King from all side. Then Malcolm grabbed his shotgun and stepped on the petal. He hunk the horn to get their attention which he slammed on the break. He pointed the shotgun at the window and pulled the trigger which it fire at one of the Vice kings. They one fire upon the car which Malcolm move out through the other side of the car. He grabbed the the rifle from the backseat.

Benjamin punched one of the his crew and grabbed a shotgun. He fired upon them. He knew that Malcolm had provided him enough distraction. He ran over to him and ducked behind the car. Malcolm looked at him and he knew that his questions was going to have to wait. They both hold their own against the Vice Kings. One of the member appeared around the car, but Malcolm pulled out his Vice nine and shoot him in the leg and in head once he hit the ground.

"So you're the kid Julius sent, huh?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah... Don't act like we're friends. I am only here because Julius told me to come." Maloclm told him.

They both were able to take out all the Vice Kings and they both was looking over the bodies of ammo. Once they were done, Malcolm throw a grenade into his car because he knew that it wasn't going to run anymore. They both started walking while the car exploded and they was looking for a ride. Malcolm knew that a group that was trying to ice their boss would ride in a truck to carry a group. He saw the truck that would carry a group of killers.

"Found it." Malcolm said.

"Found what?" Benjamin asked.

"Our new ride." Malcolm answered.

They both walked up the truck.

'You sure that it will run because it doesn't have the keys." Benjamin said.

"I have been around the block. If I know one thing, is that dumbass niggas always leaves the keys in the ignition." Malcolm told him.

He got in and saw that he was right. One of the Vice kings left the keys in the ignition. Benjamin just shook his head and smiled at Malcolm. He drove off to the Row which Benjamin just realize that Warren was looking for him as well.

"Warren's gotta be around here somewhere?" Benjamin said.

"And you just realize this now?!" Malcolm asked.

Suddenly the window just bust as they both just duck and the truck swerved for a moment. Malcolm looked to his left to see Warren in a yellow convertible.

"You can't hide from me, King!" Warren called out.

"There he is, drop that bitch!" Benjamin ordered.

"Look, don't be ordering me around like I'm one of your crew." Malcolm said.

He chase after Warren and he was going to end him for what he did. Warren looked at who was drive which it was Malcolm that had been causing trouble with them. He just smirk because he had just hit the jackpot.

"Must be my lucky day, I get to kill bot you bitches!" Warren said.

"The only one is going to be kill is you, Warren." Malcolm called out.

Benjamin was looking at Malcolm but he saw nothing but rage in Malcolm's eyes.

"What are you doin' son? Don't let that bitch own you!"

Malcolm tried to shoot at him but driving and shooting at the same time is hardest. He knew that he can't get a clear shot because the way he was driving.

"After I kill you, no one's gonna step to EZ Money!" Warren stated.

Malcolm knew that he can't kill him and drive to keep King safe. He had an idea and he looked at King.

"Take the wheel." Malcolm said.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"Take the WHEEL!" Malcolm said.

Malcolm open the door and climbed out of the truck. He was holding on to dear life. He was on the roof of the truck. Warren was reloading while he was driving. Benjamin knew that the idea was crazy on so many levels. He started to get alongside the convertible. Warren was about to shoot Benjamin but Malcolm jumped from the truck and landed into the convertible. He knocked the gun out of Warren's hand and it was out of the car. The car was swerving from different lanes. Malcolm punched Warren in the face several times and slammed his head on the wheel. Warren brought his elbow to Malcolm's face.

Benjamin was watching from the truck and he knew that Malcolm was beyond crazy. He watch as Warren punch Malcolm. Malcolm pulled out a knife and stabbed Warren in the leg several times. Then he follow up with a right hook which he was kicked out of car. Malcolm fell out of the car and pulled out his gun. Once he was recover, he took aim and shoot at the car several times. Warren was heading towards him, but Malcolm rolled out of the way and continue to shoot at the convertible. The car was caught on fire and Warren crash the car into a wall. Malcolm stood up and wipe some of the blood off his face.

"Burn you son of bitch." Malcolm said.

Benjamin pulled up to him and he looked at the burning car. He just shook his head at the terrible sight and sigh.

"So long, Warren. Thanks for your help, son. Now you take me to Julius." Benjamin said.

Malcolm close his eyes because he inhale for a moment. He knew that it had been a long trip to kill the man that took his mother from him. He knew a heavy weigh had finally lifted from his shoulders and he knew that there was just one more things for him to do. He walked up to the truck and drove Benjamin to the Row. When they were gone, Warren fell out of the car and he was holding his leg. Then Tanya shown up and she walked up to the car which Warren looked at her.

"Hey, baby." Tanya greeted.

"The fuck you standin' 'round for? Give me a fuckin' hand." Warren told her.

She watched as he grumble and mutter underneath his breath.

"Little nigga... I'll show King who the little nigga is, his muthafuckin' ass is mine." Warren muttered.

Tanya pulled out a gun.

"Hey yo, Tanya- what's goin' on?" Warren asked.

He looked at the gun that was pointing at him. Tanya just smirk with amazement.

"You're a bright boy, I'm sure you can figure it out." Tanya told him.

Warren glared at her because he realized that he had been played by Tanya.

"Bitch, you better not miss 'cause if-"

The gun went off and she looked at the dead body before her. She knew that the Vice was now hers and she just had to deal with Malcolm and Benjamin before she could actually rule the Vice Kings.

"Thanks for the advice." Tanya said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time- The King and I**

 **Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Ocs and my male boss named Malcolm.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **The King and I**

Malcolm pulled up to the church with Benjamin King who is now the former leader of the Vice Kings. They both got out of the truck each of the members of the Saints was looking at King and they were giving him the death glare. Malcolm was looking around to see that the crew was staring at King. Then he stopped for a moment and looked at the group.

"Ain't y'all got work to do!" Malcolm stated.

Then the entire group went back to their jobs. King was looking with a surprise look on his face because he could tell that Malcolm might be a lieutenant. He lead King to the meeting room where Johnny was waiting for them. Malcolm give Johnny their gang handshake. They both took a seat and wait for Julius. It took about a couple of minutes and Julius walked in which took a seat right next to Malcolm.

"Lookin' good, Ben." Julius greeted.

"Been a long time, Jules." Benjamin said.

"Sorry about Anthony." Julius mentioned.

"That was business, let it go." Benjamin told him.

Malcolm just glared at him because kidnapping Johnny was business. Johnny place his hand his shoulder to calm him down. Malcolm just relax in his chair for a moment.

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asked.

"We kill Tanya and I get back to business." Benjamin told him.

"Like hell it is." Malcolm said.

Julius place his hand in front of Malcolm to stop him in his tracks.

"I don't think so, Benjamin." Julius said.

Benjamin looked at Julius while Julius sit back down in his chair.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

'I said no. You're alive, we straight. But the Vice Kings? They're through." Julius said.

"Then kill me, quit wastin' my god damn time." Benjamin told him.

"You got a choice. You can keep your keep your fuckin' pride and die right now, or you can be a man and walk away." Julius said.

Bejamin was chuckling because he saw that Julius was serious.

"When did you get the balls, Jules?" Benjamin asked.

"What's gonna be?" Julius asked.

Then Benjamin let out a sigh because he knew that it was going to be hard for him to run a gang with trying to lose his life. Malcolm was waiting for him to answer because both him and Johnny was ready if King choose the wrong words.

"I ain't walkin' away." Benjamin said.

"Fair enough. Johnny. Playa." Julius said.

With that said, they both raise up from their chair and glock their guns and pointed King. Malcolm was going to end the man that order the hit out because he didn't get answer out of Tony. Then King raise his hand to finish his statement.

"I ain't walkin' away until I deal with Tanya." Benjamin stated.

Julius smiled at him. Then they did their handshake.

"My nigga." Julius said.

He looked up to see that both Malcolm and Johnny still have their guns pointed at King.

'Y'all, put the damn guns down." Julius ordered.

"Fuck that, Julius. This man own me for what he did to me and my family. And he is going to pay it in blood." Malcolm said.

Julius glared at him, but he saw that Malcolm had vengeance in his eyes. Benjamin started to laugh because he saw that exact same fire in the eyes of his mother. Malcolm looked at him with a confuse look on his face.

"Did I missed the joke?" Malcolm asked.

"That's the same fire that your mother had when she was a member of the Vice Kings. Angel was always the type to find business in all the detail." Benjamin said.

"How did you know her name. I've never told her name to you." Malcolm said.

"Son, you look a lot like her when she was your age. If you are looking for the person that had issue the hit out on your family. It was Tanya because she had hated Angel for a really long time. She believe that using innocent girls to lure strangers into having sex would leave to their deaths. Then Angel wanted out of the gang and I let her out of the gang." Benjamin explained.

Malcolm dropped his gun because he knew that was about to kill the wrong person. He sat back down into his chair and Johnny place his hand on Malcolm's shoulder. He turned his attention to both Julius and King for their next move to finish off the Vice Kings. Julius looked at Benjamin for a moment.

"Now, you understand that this ain't just about Tanya, right? We're finishing the whole crew." Julius told benjamin.

"Yeah, I know." Benjamin said.

"So let's get to it., Plan?" Julius said.

"I know where all them fools hang. All we got to do isroll up in there, get their attention, then lead them to the cops. They'll take care of the rest." Benjamin explained.

"Alright playa, you're gonna be Mr. King's wheelman." Julius said.

Benjamin looked at Malcolm for a moment and smirk at him.

"You ready for this, son?" Benjamin asked.

Malcolm nodded his head.

"Let's go." Benjamin said.

He raise from his seat and started to leave. Julius looked at him and place his hand on Benjamin's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Benjamin." Julius said.

Then Malcolm grabbed his guns and load up into the truck. Benjamin was in the passenger seat. Malcolm start up the truck and roll out of the church. He was heading towards the north side of town and he looked over at Benjamin for a moment. He saw that some of the cops that was on his payroll telling him that every cop car was set to be use to trapped the vice Kings. Malcolm was following the location of the safe house that Benjamin told him. He pulled on the sidewalk and he pulled out his gun brought his body out. He took aim and fire at a couple of Vice Kings. He pulled off with King while three Vice Kings cars that was chasing after them.

Malcolm did a sharp turn and he mashed on the gas to increase the speed of the truck. Some of the Vice Kings started to shoot at the both of them, but Benjamin shot back. Malcolm saw a bunch of cop cars that made a circle which Malcolm got the signal to turn down the alleyway. Once the Vice Kings saw the cops, they stopped cars and open fire upon the police which the police return fire. There was no escape for the Vice Kings because their exit route was blocked off. Each Vice Kings were slaughtered.

"So far so good, playa. Let's roll downtown and deal with the bitches there." Benjamin said.

Malcolm nodded and drove to downtown to find another group of Vice Kings that was looking at some of the hookers. Malcolm knew that it was too easy for them. He pulled out and lead some of the Vice Kings to the cops. He did a hard right to another dark alley and they both watch as the another group of Vice Kings were being slaughter. They started to head over the art museum. He notice that the Vice Kings was on edge because they heard that some of the Vice Kings was killed by the cops. Malcolm shot a couple of Vice Kings members and he got their attention. He drove off and Benjamin was looking at their pursuers. He was smiling at them because they were desperate to kill them both. Then Malcolm passed through the cops and another group of Vice Kings was killed.

"Last one. Let's hope our luck holds out." Benjamin said.

"That's good. I just about had enough with the chase." Malcolm stated.

Malcolm to the last the location around town and the last crew that was hanging around the ruins of Kingdom Come Records. Benjamin was looking at him because he saw an image of Angel which the image was clear. Malcolm was looking at him with a confuse look on his face.

"You look a lot like your mom." Benjamin said.

"Really, my uncle tells me that I look like my father. I never knew the guy but I would kill that prick as well. Because he ran out on me, my sister and our mom." Malcolm said.

"Right. This isthe last crew, playa. Let's finish this."

They pulled on to the last spot and they both open fire upon the Vice Kings was got into their cars and chased after them. They were was looking at them and they were picking up speed. They started shoot at the truck. Both Malcolm and Benjamin ducked when the back window shattered. Malcolm knew that this was going to be a little challenge for both him and Benjamin. He did a left turn and cut through the park. He was looking around for the location to meet up with the last group of cops cars. He looked out the window to see that the tire was shot. Then he saw that there was a group cop cars that was in park. He knew that this was going to be close. Once they were able to get passed the group. The cops started to open fire upon the Vice Kings and once they were about to take them out, the car exploded.

"Way to go, son. It's a shame that Julius found you first. We coulda own this town." Benjamin said.

"Nice try. I wouldn't join your crew anyway if you did find me." Malcolm said.

"Yeah. You maybe right on that. Come on, let's head back to the Row." Benjamin said.

They both drove off back to the church to get some rest.

 **=== Vice King's HQ ===**

Tanya was watching the news that some of the Vice Kings was killed. She place her thumb nail in her mouth because the Saints were sending her a message. She was looking at the picture of King and Angel which she pulled out a rifle and took aim. She knew that the image of the former Vice King member was taunting her. She unleash her rage out on the picture. The picture of Angel had holes in the face and Tanya was panting. She feel to her knees and place her hand on her head and a tear leak her face.

"You didn't need to leave the crew. I bet that you are laughing at me right now." Tanya said to herself.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: All King's men**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am going to skip the part where King and the boys went to see Tanya's fashion designer and move on to where the boys take the fight to Tanya. I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row series except for my male boss and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **All King's Men**

Malcolm have come back from his mission with King and he was going to get some rest. He walked into Johnny's office and saw that he had his rifle lay out on his desk. Johnny was rubbing his chin for a moment because he was thinking for a good minute. Malcolm was looking at him because he never seen Johnny think for a minute. Johnny turned his head to see that Malcolm was here.

"I've been chattin' with King, and it looks like Tanya's takeover didn't sit well with everybody. The Vice Kings are fighting amongst themselves; now's the time to take 'em out for good. King said he was gonna come along, I hope he hasn't gone soft."

Then King walked into the room.

"Don't ever worry 'bout me, baby boy, cause I'm gonna handle mine." Benjamin told Johnny.

"All I'm sayin' is that since you got here you've been nothin' but talk." Johnny stated.

"Damn." Malcolm muttered.

Benjamin glared at Johnny.

"I've smoked dozens of fools before. I ain't addin' to the count unless I have to." Benjamin said.

"That's just fuckin' great." Johnny said.

"I said don't worry about it." Benjamin reassure him.

Malcolm at the both of them because he knew that they both were acting like children. He just shook his head at them because this was not going anywhere.

"I don't want you bitchin' out when you see your crew."

"Ain't my crew, son. That's why I'm here remember? So how about you put your dick away and pick up your gun, and try to keep your knee away from the bullets." Benjamin said.

Malcolm was looking at him with a surprise look on his face because King had hit a low blow to Johnny about him getting shot in the leg by Tony. Malcolm turned his head to Johnny with a grin on his face. Johnny got out his chair and grabbed his gun.

"You heard the cocky sonofabitch, let's roll." Johnny said.

"Ohhhhh. Are you upset that he hurts your feelings, Johnny?" Malcolm asked.

Johnny didn't say anything to Malcolm. He followed after Johnny and they load up in the truck. Malcolm was going to be the one to drive both King and Johnny to the Vice Kings place. He was looking at King for the back because he was going to learn more about his mother being part of the Vice Kings.

"So, how did my mom end up in your gang?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, she is one of founder of Vice Kings." Benjamin told him. "She was one of the best in the crew and she had been the person to push us into the music business."

=== Flashback ===

Benjamin was young man and his crew was trying to figure out what they want to do as a gang. His crew was made up Tony, Warren, Tanya, and Angel because they were sitting in their chair. Benjamin was looking at his members for any idea. Then Angel stood up for a moment to get everyone's attention.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take our crew into music business." Angel suggested.

"A music business company, huh? That is not a bad idea, Angel." Benjamin said.

Tanya looked at her and scoffed for a moment. She knew that something was going to have to out shine the music company idea. She was thinking of something that they would need money from people. The idea just popped into her head and had an evil grin.

"How about we open up a whore out. We can get the money for a lot of girls in our crew." Tanya said.

"No way, I am not about to ruin innocent girls' lives for money." Angel told her.

"Then how do you think that we should come up with the money for a music company, Angel?" Tanya asked.

"We could get some people to fund us the money our company. I mean we can we discount from a person that own a company." Angel said.

Benjamin like the idea and he was looking for the money and the boys started to go with Angel's idea. They started to head out to find someone that would fund them the money. Tanya just glared at Angel because she was getting jealous of her.

A few years later, the Vice Kings had gotten their own company and Angel was in charge of the financing to keep track of the money and made sure that some of the artist get their cut from the music and profits. She noticed that some of the money was taken out. She went to find who took some of the money and she might have one person that would do this. She walked towards Tanya's office which Angel was leaning in the doorway.

"So, I have been looking at some of the paperwork and I saw that some of the money was taken out." Angel said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell that I needed the money for a project that I am working to ensure more money for the crew." Tanya said.

"What project?" Angel asked.

"A whorehouse in Prawn Court." Tanya said.

"Tanya dammit, I told you that we don't need that shit in music business." Angel protested.

"King gave the okay for it. So, I think that this was the crew needed." Tanya stated.

"To ruin innocent teen's lives. I am not going you do that to them." Angel told her.

Tanya stood up and looked at Angel. Both women were staring each other down because there was going to be a fight. Then Tanya pushed Angel; which Angel pushed back and Tanya slapped her in the face. Angel punched her in the face. Both of them went add it and everything was being thrown in the room. Angel had Taya in a head locked and she was going to end Tanya. Suddenly, King pulled Angel off of Tanya as both Tony and Warren held them both back.

"What the fuck in goin' on here?" Benjamin asked.

"Ask that bitch! She went crazy, King!" Tanya said.

Angel pushed Warren off her and glared at King. He was waiting for Angel to explain herself. So instead of wasting her breath to explaining her side of the story, she walked out of the room. She grabbed her bag and place her cut of the money that she had earned from her work keeping everything that she built. Benjamin was looking at her for a moment.

"So, you are going to leave this?" Benjamin asked.

"I cannot stay here anymore because this crew is goin' to take innocent girls off the street into the life as whores. I don't that I should be part of this crew." Angel told him.

She gathered all of her paperwork and walked up to King. She handed all her work to him because she had enough of this life. She placed her hand on his should and smiled at him. She started to walked out of Kingdom Come Record and King just watch her leave because he knew that it was nothing that he could've done to change her mind.

=== Flashback end ===

"That's was the last time that I heard from her." Benjamin told him.

"Wow. My mom was that type of person that run the Vice Kings." Malcolm said.

"I can say that woman knew her rope about how to organize your gang, King." Johnny said.

They both pulled up to the Vice Kings stronghold and the boys started to get out of the truck. They grabbed their weapons because they were about to make a house call. Then the three of them started to walk into the building which the woman at the desk saw them.

"Ummm excuse me. You gentlemen don't need to be here without an appointment."

Johnny walked up to her desk and place his rifle on the desk to scare her. Both women just gasp at the sight of the weapon.

"I think that you two should take the rest of the day off. Because this place will be cover in blood." Johnny told them.

Both women nodded their heads and started to leave. Malcolm was shaking his head because this was going to be the easy part. They continued to walk towards the elevator. Then they were greeted by a several Vice Kings members and Malcolm had shot open them through the window. The three of them took cover behind some of the furniture. Johnny started to shoot some of the Vice Kings which he hit some of them in the head and some in the gut. King just dropped some of his old crew with his shotgun. Malcolm pulled his twin T3K Urban and unleash hell upon the Vice Kings. He grabbed a couple of grenades and threw them upstairs. The bombs went off like crazy and kill a few more Vice Kings members. Once the battle was over, they walked over towards the elevator.

"So, where are heading to?" Johnny asked.

"To the penthouse." Benjamin told him.

They all waited in silence for the elevator to stop at the penthouse. Malcolm was checking his guns for a moment to see how many bullets that he had left. Johnny was looking at King for a moment. He knew that this was going to be the end of Tanya and the Vice Kings once and for all.

"I'm gonna skull fuck that bitch." Johnny stated.

Both Malcolm and King shook their heads because they knew that Johnny would go to that. Then Malcolm knew that this was going to be funny for him because he just realized if they kill her and Johnny fuck her dead body.

"Yo, hope you don't mind hepatitis." Malcolm told him.

"What?" Johnny asked.

Then the elevator stopped at the penthouse and King started laughing at Malcolm's comment. They were looking around for any sight of the Vice Kings but they greet from the sound of bullets flying towards them. Malcolm took out some of them and gave both King and Johnny some covering fire so they could take cover by the pillars. King shot more of them with his shotgun and Johnny use his rifle to more the Vice Kings. Suddenly, one of the Vice Kings come out from behind and stabbed Malcolm in the back. Johnny pulled out his Vice nine and shoot the Vice King member in the head.

"Dawg, you alright?!" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Malcolm said.

He yanked the knife out on his back and throw at nearby Vice King member. The fight went on for hours until the rest the of the Vice King members. Malcolm managed patched the wound up. They walked up to the door leading to the boss's office. Then Malcolm kicked the door open and they ran into the room. They pointed their guns at Tanya who was in a chair acting like she was expecting them. They put their guns down for a moment and walked up to Tanya.

"Some guys just can't get enough of me." Tanya said.

"I've more than my fill, bitch." Johnny said.

They continue to walk towards the desk. Malcolm was glaring at the women that took his mother from him and his sister.

"It's over girl. You're not gonna be able to fuck your way out of this one." Benjamin said.

"That's cute, sweetie. That's just precious." Tanya said.

Then the boys open fire on Tanya which cause her to fall out of the window. She was holding on to dear life. She was looking up for anyone of them to help her up. Malcolm was the first to walk up to her and pointed his pistol at her. She was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Malcolm was going to end her right now because she had ruin his life when she order the hit out on his mother. He was hesitating to kill her or not. Then he just dropped his gun and knew that this wasn't the way to do it.

"You took everything from me. My mother, my life, and everything that my family own." Malcolm said.

"What do you want?" Tanya asked.

"I want to paid for what you did to my family." Malcolm said.

"Anything, baby. Just pulled me up." Tanya said.

"Good. You just need sign over everything to my family." Malcolm said.

Tanya looked down for a moment and she continue to hold on for dear life.

"Okay, I sign over everything to the Carpenters." Tanya said.

"Good." Malcolm said.

He walked away from her which cause her to look up in shock because he had left her to die.

"I thought you want to help me." Tanya said.

"Yeah, I wanted you to sign everything over to me by my voice recorder. But you don't get to live." Malcolm said.

Then King walked up to the window and looked down at Tanya. She looked at him the man that she betrayed. She wanted to have him to help her up and he just glare at her for moment.

"Oh, Tanya, do yourself a favor and die with dignity." Benjamin told her.

He looked down at her and he brought his foot down. He added a little force to it which cause her to lose her grip. Tanya screamed at the top of her lung while she fell from twelve story building. She landed hard on the truck that the boys roll in and it was destroyed. The car alarm started to go off like crazy and Johnny walked towards the window and looked down to see that it was total.

"That sucks for your car. We better get out of here. The cops will be here soon." Johnny said.

Both him and Malcolm started to leave and Malcolm turn his head to see thatKing was still standing there.

"You've coming, King?" Malcolm asked.

"Alright, let's go." Benjamin said.

He followed after them and he grabbed a Key ring with a bunch of keys on it. They started walking out of the Vice Kings building like badasses. Johnny pushed open the doors and looked at Benjamin.

"Hey, I know what you told Julius an all, but why don't you around and roll with us. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you around." Johnny said.

"Yeah, having an ex-gang member in our crew. Great idea, Johnny." Malcolm said.

"Don't bet on that." Benjamin told him.

Then Johnny turned his attention to Malcolm for a moment and because he was going to leave him on his own again.

"You think that you can making back to the Row on your own? Aisha... you know the pussy calls." Johnny said.

"Yeah. I think that I need some time to myself." Malcolm told him.

They did their handshake and Johnny started to leave. Benjamin place his hand on Malcolm's shoulder which cause Malcolm to look at him. Benjamin was smiling at him for a moment.

"You did good in there, son. Here, I don't think I would need these anymore. It's the least I can do for what Tanya did to you and your family." Benjamin said.

"Thanks, King." Malcolm said.

He handed him the key ring of keys and Benjamin started to leave. Malcolm was on his own and started walking back. He took in the air because he could feel a heavy weight lifted off his shoulder. His mother's death had been avenged. He walked back to the Row while the sound of the cops heading towards the building that he left from. He knew that this was the end of the Vice Kings which he knew that his work isn't done yet.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Carnales; First blood**

 **Pleave Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Characters from Saint Row except for my boss character and my ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Carnales: First blood**

Malcolm was sleeping peaceful until the sun came up and he woke up from the sound of his cellphone beeping. He yawned for a moment, and looking at his phone to see what was up. He saw that he had three voice mail, text messages, and missed calls. Malcolm was scratching his head for a moment because he was curious on how did these people knew his number if he didn't give it to them. Then the thought came to mind it would have been Julius. It has been a whole week since the Vice Kings had been dealt with and he had earn respect from King. Tanya is dead, Anthony is dead and Warren is dead which he was happy that he had killed one of the gangs that had been running the streets. Malcolm started to get dressed and his phone ring which he pressed the answer button.

"Yo, yo." Malcolm said.

 _"Sup it's Dex... takin' apart the Carnales ain't gonna be easy so whenever you're ready hi me up at the church."_ Dex said.

"Ight... I'll be there soon." Malcolm said.

He hung up the phone and he finished getting dress. He started to head out to the church and he got in the car that he jacked from the Rollerz at the turf war. He made a few changes to it at Rim jobs and even change the color that suits his style. When he pulled up to the church in his new ride, he got out and head inside to meet with Dex. Malcolm walked into Dex's office and he saw a board filled with pictures of the Carnales.

"Oh, hey man, didn't hear you come in. Check this out."

"What's going on, Dex?" Malcolm asked.

"The carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya that though, I ain't worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A. the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B. Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys." Dex explained.

"Damn." Malcolm commented.

"Sound pretty bad, I know right. Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny. We cut off their their income first, then we go for hector. Sound good." Dex said.

Malcolm nodded his head.

"That was a rhetorical question but thanks for your support." Dex said.

Malcolm walked out the office and he head outside to his car. He pull out his phone for a moment and he type in Lin's phone number and he save it in his contacts. He thought to himself to text her to test out the number to make sure is her and no one else that would trace it back to him.

Malcolm: _hey, It's Malcolm._

He pressed send and he place it back into his pocket. He got into the car and head over to the Labs that was running by the Canales. Malcolm knew that he wasn't going to take the labs alone. He asked couple of saints to join him. They got into his car and they headed towards the location of the labs. Once they have arrive to the location, they all got out of the car and head inside. Malcolm was the first to shoot up abandon building. They all started to take out the Carnales and he head to their drug labs inside the abandon building. He set the drugs up in smoke and he started to head out the building along with his crew.

They all got into his car and drove before more Carnale show up. They went to the next location of the labs. The next location was at the warehouse and it was heavy guarded, but that didn't stopped Malcolm and his crew and they started to drive in fast. They started to open fire upon the Carnales and Malcolm grabbed his shotgun and open fire the last few Carnales and he shot the barrels which the drug started to burn. Started to head back to the Church to relax from their mission. Then Malcolm felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Lin: _Hey, Mal. Sorry it took me so long to answered. I had to attend a meeting about a race that is happen tonight. I am trying to see if i can get some major cash._

Malcolm raise an eyebrow because Lin just call him Mal which the only one that ever call him Mal was his sister. He started to text her back because he knew that he was going to need some extra money to buy for guns and amino which he had enough for him to buy food.

Malcolm: _Okay. When is the race is going to start because I could some cash myself?_

Lin: _It wouldn't happen in a while, but I will give you meeting point to next race.'_

Malcolm: _Okay, I will have my phone on me._

He place his phone back into his pocket and he got into his car to head over to the last drug lab location. They come up to the last drug labs and they all started to lay out all the Carnales members. Then Malcolm walked up to drug shop and shot the the gas tank. The drug blew up sky high. He knew that might have send the message to the Carnales. He started to roll out with his crew. Some of the members started to head back to the Row to get some well rest. He relax for a moment until he got a text from Lin.

Lin: _Hey, the race is about to go down tonight at the west side of Sunnyvale. Rumors has it that the Vice Kings are nothing but ghost now. So, the Rollerz are rollin' in to take control of some of their off road sites. The rest of the major spots are taken by the Saints."_

Malcolm just grin because he didn't know that there was other spots that the Vice Kings had control. He just text her back to explained that he was the one that took out the Vice Kings with the help of Johnny and Benjamin King. He even told her that about the in fighting among the ranks that cause Benjamin to leave the Vice Kings to join up with the Saints. He waited for a moment for her to text him back. His phone started to beep for a moment and he looked at it for a moment.

Lin: _Wow, that is insane. To think that there was in fighting among the crew. And Julius just let him walk away like. If it was me, I would just shoot him in the head._

Malcolm just chuckle to himself because he knew that he was attempted to do it. He walked drove back to his place to get ready for the race. He knew that going to the Westside Rollerz's territory because appeared to a racing sight. He put on some black street clothes that he had bought at Sloppy seconds. He knew that he was going to need some extra cash to present to the races and a pink slip to his car. Once it hit nightfall, He got into his car and head over to the meeting point. It took him an hour drive to the meeting point. He saw that it was filled with nothing regular drivers and Westside Rollerz. He pulled to the parking zone to present his car that he was going to ride in.

He looked around to see that some of the women was approaching to his car. They looked at the customize rims. They were impressive that Malcolm could afford these and he just sit on the hood of his car. One of the girls started to place her hand on his chest which she show him that she was interested in him. He knew that she was type of girl that steal your money and car when she done having sex with you.

"So, this motherfucker manage to get himself a ride."

He turned his head to see one of the members of the Rollerz which he knew that they were trying to start something. He just ignore them by putting his headphones on his head. He knew that would have pissed one of them off because he knew just ignore their comment. He knew that he is not the type to start a fight. Then one of them spit on his car which he ended up given into his anger. He did a spin and punched one of them dead in the face. Which triggered a group of Rollerz walked up to the scene. He knew that he was out number but Lin stood in between them and him.

"Yo. Yo! You all know that the rules about fighting." Lin said.

"Well, this new guy doesn't. He was the one that started this."

"Well, one of your boys didn't need to spit on my ride." Malcolm stated.

One of them grunt because he was getting ready to attack him. Then the announcer walked up the group of the people. He had a look of a Asian in his veins and Malcolm raise an brow at him. He dressed in black and with a neon blue vest and black cargo pants. He had dark blue sunglasses on. He was looking at some of the members of the Rollerz that had a busted lip.

"What seem to be problem?"

"Nothing, Jake. We just got some disagreement that's all."

"Well, you know how I feel about disagreement at my race track." Jake said.

"Sorry, Jake. It won't happen again."

"You bet your sorry ass it won't." Jake stated.

He pulled out his gun and shot the Roller with a busted lip. Which it send a message to all those that want to start trouble. He looked at Malcolm and pointed his gun at him. Malcolm knew that he wasn't scare of him because he knew that it was another punk fool with a gun. He put the gun to his head to dare him to shoot him which Jake started to laugh because he knew that he was messing with a crazy person that would gladly take his own life.

"Well, I just want to let everyone know that we're about to start the races." Jake stated.

Then everyone started to put up their money and their pink slips for their rides. Then Malcolm put up both his money and his ride. Jake was impressed that someone would put up both their money and ride. He knew that he was going to make a good business. Everyone started to load up into their cars and they all started to take their starting line. They all started to rev up their engines because they're edger to get this race started. Lin looking at all the competition and she knew that this was going to be easy for her. She had run the street races for a while before she joined the Saints. Jake walked out to the racers and looked at all them because he knew that this was going to be a difficult race for them.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Jake said.

Then every cars started to sped off and Malcolm was in right behind some of the Rollerz because he knew that they would try something just to get back at him for the lost their hoodie. He looked to the left and to the right to see that he was in the middle between two cars. Malcolm just smiled because this was going to be a death for the some of the Rollerz. Lin looked at her mirror to see that Malcolm was going to have some trouble with them. One of the Rollerz was going to mash their cars into Malcolm's, but Malcolm slammed on the breaks which cause both of the cars to crash into each other. He started to speed to catch up in the race. There three regular cars that was right behind Lin. Malcolm was drive pass all three car which Lin just grin at surprise that Malcolm was showing.

He sped up right on alongside Lin's car and he was looking to his left to see Lin. She just smiled at him which turned his attention back to the race. They both were neck and neck started to reach the finish line. Jake was looking from at the binoculars and smiled back he knew that this was going to be close for the both of them. He knew that it was something that he might want to make profit off of. Lin turned her head and to see that Malcolm had managed to keep with her in the race. She knew that this was going to be a little bit hard for her to win. She started to slow down to let Malcolm win the race because she knew that she will find another way to get some extra money. Malcolm had made it to the finish line everyone started to cheer for him and he did a sharp turned to stop his car. Lin crossed the finish line as the second place. She got out of her car and lean on the door which she crack a smile. Jake walked up to Malcolm and present to him the stack of money and pink slips for three cars.

"Well, you must know your way around track. Have you done this before?" Jake asked.

"I have. Around the backside of the Steelport. I know way around a turn.

Malcolm started to count the money and he knew that Lin was going to need some money. He split the money in half and handed it to Jake. Jake looked at him for a moment with a confuse look on his face.

"That is for that chick with the white and blue car." Malcolm told him.

Jake nodded his head and watch him roll out. Jake walked over to Lin's ride and he handed Lin her cut of the money that Malcolm had split. Jake was looking at her from the roof of his sunglasses.

"I think that guy might have a thing for you, Lin." Jake told her.

"I don't think so. He probably into girly girls type. That like guys to buy them stupid things." Lin said.

"I don't know, Lin. He split his winnings to someone that he do not know. I think that is crazy." Jake told her.

"Whatever." Lin said.

She got into her car and started it up and roll out before the cops show up. She looked at her phone to see that it was blinking. It was her text alert and she picked it up see that Malcolm had text her. She just smile for a moment because she knew that she had met a crazy side of Malcolm. She headed for the Rollerz hideout to stay a night.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Missing Shipment.**

 **Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my male boss and my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Missing Shipment**

Malcolm started to head over to Freckle Bitches to get something to eat. Once he got his food, he looked out the window to see that Dex and Troy was across the street. He started eating and walked over to they were at. There was a large map layout on the hood of Dex's car.

"What if we came from here and here?" Troy suggested.

"No, they just see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works." Dex told him.

"Shit, you're right. Well, what should we do then?" Troy said.

"Well, we could-" Dex said.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and Troy, but he turned his head to see that it was Malcolm.

"You might what to hear this." Dex said.

Malcolm walked towards the large map of the factory with his drink in his hand.

"Aight." Dex said.

"I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit." Troy said.

"The Carnales." Dex corrected.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Rio Grande River. Jesus." Dex told him.

"What the fuck." Troy said.

Dex sigh because he was going to have to explain everything to Troy. Malcolm just shook his head at the both of them. He knew that this was going to be a long argument with these two.

"Look it's not THE Los Carnales. It's just the Carnales. Los mean... fuck it. Like I was sayin', we're not gonna raid the factory just quite yet." Dex told him.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Cause I'm not a gun toting psychopath named Johnny Gat." Dex stated.

Malcolm just sigh because he knew that Dex was right about one thing because Johnny just want to shoot first and ask question later. He knew that this was going to play out nice and smooth.

"Hey, he's not wrong about that." Malcolm said.

"Fair enough. So, what's the plan?" Troy said.

"One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory district. It probably loaded with drugs, but that's just the bonus, our target is the truck itself. I need it brought back to the row in one peace; it's no good to us blown to shit." Dex said.

"What you need the truck for?" Troy asked.

Malcolm just glare at him for a moment because he had been asking a lot of question lately.

"Let just get the truck first, then I'll tell ya the rest of the plan" Dex told him

"I'm just sayin' it'd be nice to know." Troy stated.

Malcolm was glaring and he was about to reach for his gun because he could tell that something wasn't right about Troy. He started to think that Troy is a cop.

"Shit, Troy. What's with all the question? Why can't you be like my man over here?" Dex asked.

"Sounds to me that he is a muthafuckin' cop. Because cops ask too much question about things." Malcolm told him.

Troy glared at Malcolm.

"What the fuck that's suppose to mean?" Troy asked.

Malcolm pulled out his gun and glocked it to prepare him. Troy just looked at him for a moment because he was about to catch on. He should have done more research on Malcolm because he was hoping if Malcolm would not be the first person to know about he turned his attention to Dex.

"Look, Dex-"

Dex turned to Malcolm.

"Can you go get that truck?" Dex asked.

Malcolm nodded his head and headed towards his car. Dex turned back to Troy and stuck out his hand.

"See, was that so hard?" Dex asked.

Troy just shook his head and follow after Malcolm. They both got into Malcolm's car and drove off to get the truck. Troy was looking at Malcolm for a moment and knew that this was going to be hard for him to work with Malcolm. He knew that it was time for him to get some answers about Malcolm's past. Malcolm just glared at him with distrust. He noticed that something was not right about Troy lately.

"So, Malcolm. This is the first time that we get a chance to talk alone." Troy said.

"What are hoping to get out of me, huh? Getting some dirty on some of the members of Saints Row?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, no but I was hoping if you might want to talk about your past. You know being arrested and getting the charges dropped?" Troy asked.

Then Malcolm slammed his foot on the breaks which stopped the car point blank. Troy almost hit his head on the dashboard. He turned his head to only be greeted by a gun pointed at his head. Malcolm looked at him for a moment and knew that he right about Troy being a cop.

"You looked up my files?! I knew that you were a cop!" Malcolm said.

A little bit of sweat dripped from the side of Troy's face because he had been made. He knew that he needed to come up with a plan to get himself out of this situation. He knew that Malcolm was dead to the world serious about killing a cop. He may or may not have seen Malcolm actually killed a cop in cold blood.

"Malcolm, listen to me. I am not a cop, but I have took make sure that we can trust you. You see, I had my doubts that you might not cut it for the Saints. But I got my answers when I saw your police records." Troy said.

In Malcolm's mind is telling him to kill Troy, but in his heart is telling him to trust Troy. He decided to go with his heart and lower the gun. He drove to the location of the truck. Troy sighed with relief and place his hand on his heart. He knew that this was going to be tough working with Malcolm than he had thought.

"If you want to know, then it would be time to know that. I was frame because some of my suppose to be hoodies decided to get me to bomb the school because they could fine anyone to hack the school system to change their grades. So, they decided to place bombs plans into my locker after the principal tipped the cops about a bomb threat in his school. The investigated every locker in the entire school. When they found the plans, I busted on the arrival to school. After a weeks of investigating, I told them the truth that I was frame by friends and I told that about them trying to hack the schools computers to change their grades. So, the charges was dropped." Malcolm explained.

Troy just nodded his head as he listen to the whole story. Then they pulled to the factory district. Malcolm pulled out his gun and unleash hell upon Carnales. Troy started to shoot at couple of them and he knew that this was going be a little challenge to get the out of here. He was looking at the opening for a moment and he knew that one of them had to give the other covering fire.

"Alright there's the truck... cover me while I get that heap running." Troy suggested.

Malcolm nodded his head and pulled out a shotgun from underneath the driver's seat. He started shooting at some of the Carnales. Troy bolt to for the truck while Malcolm was covering him by taking out more Carnales. Troy made it to the truck and jumped inside to try hotwire the truck. Malcolm took out the member of the Carnales. He took the opportunity to reload his shotgun. Once he got it loaded, he heard a sound of car heading towards the factory. It was more Carnales and he took aim. He shot the drivers to get the car to cash. He ran up to the passenger side to kick the door shut. He blast at the window which killed the Carnale inside. He pulled out a grenade and chucked it at the next car. Troy was taking his time to get the truck started. Malcolm was running out ammo.

"How's it going over there, Troy?" Malcolm asked.

"Just give me few more minutes." Troy said.

Malcolm knew that it was going to be hard for him to keep more of the Carnales at bay for a little while longer. He took out a few more Carnales that was heading towards the factory district and Troy was trying to find the right wire. He started the truck up.

"God, I missed my calling... Okay I've got the truck started, let's head back to the Row." Troy said.

Malcolm ran over to his car and slid over the hood to get to the driver seat. He started it up and followed after the truck. He was keeping his eyes out for the Carnales because taking their stuff would bring the hammer down on the Saints. He switch from the shotgun to the T3K Urban. It was the evening because he knew that this some of the carnales would have hiding out until they see their shipment is on the move. Then he heard a sound of a hard right which he pulled out his gun and took aim. It was the Carnales and he started shooting at them which some of their cars to exploded. Troy was turned another corner to get into their territory but the Carnales was still on their trail. Malcolm was trying his best to take them out to prevent them to follow them to the garage. Troy did the a hard right to get to the bridge. Malcolm took the last car.

They were crossing the bridge because they knew that once they get across, they are in Saints Row's territory which the Carnales can't survive a slaughter that the Saints would dish out. They were drive towards the garage to drop the truck off. There was some of the Saints that was standing guard at the garage because they both knew that it was in good hands.

"Well, we got the truck Dex wanted, now all we have to do is to figure out what the hell he need it for..." Troy said.

Troy was looking at Malcolm for moment and he knew that this was going to be hard for him to earn his trust now. Malcolm place his guns into the trunk of his car and Troy just looked at him. He had gotten the information that he need about Malcolm. He walked up to Malcolm for a moment.

"Hey, I have gave it a lot of thought. You could have blown my head off back there, but you didn't. What I am trying to say is that you can count on me to have your back." Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy. I will see you in the morning with Dex." Malcolm said.

They did their handshake which they hugged for a moment and went their separate ways. Troy got into his car and drove off. Once he was a few meters out of sight, Malcolm started laughing for some odd reason and held up a police shield in his hand. He pick pocket Troy and just shook his head.

"Every cops always fall for the sad story route. Well, detective Troy Bradshaw, I'll keep your secret for now for the sake of the crew. Just so you know, I don't like when people look through my records." Malcolm said.

He drove off to head back to his place get a well earn rest for tomorrow mission.

 **=== Lopezes' household ===**

There was a woman that was laying in a lounge chair she was getting a sun tanning on is her red bikini. Across from her, there was four Hispanic men and they were having a meeting with his each other. One of them was wearing a red suit, but he was blind in one eye. Sitting across their leader is a pretty boy and their enforcer and last person was a well dressed Colombian that was sitting next to their leader.

"Angelo, I need you to go to the lab tonight. One of the our shipments didn't arrive, and I want to make no one is skimming off the top."

"No problem." Angelo said.

The woman raise up and looked at Angelo for a moment because she was disappointed. She knew that they have plans to do tonight which mean that he was going to have to cancel on her.

"Angelo, you promised we'd go shopping tonight."

"Ah shit. Hector, I told Luz that I would take downtown. Can Victor take care of-"

Hector was glaring at him for a moment.

"Is Victor sitting at this table, Angelo?" Hector asked.

Angelo looked over at Victor and looked back his brother.

"Yes." Angelo answered.

"So, if I wanted Victor to handle it, I could have asked him, right?" Hector said.

Angelo just sigh in defeat and looked over at his girlfriend for a moment. He knew that this was going to be hard for him to break the news to her. He knew that his business towards the crew comes first for anything else. Luz was looking at him for a moment.

"Luz, we'll go out tomorrow." Angelo told her.

"But Angelo!" Luz whined.

Angelo spoke in Spanish to make his point clear toher which it made her upset. Hector nodded his head and smile at his brother.

"Gracias." Hector said.

Angelo just nodded his head and the older man that was sitting across from Angelo.

"You should be more nicer to the lady..."

Then Victor spoke in Spanish it was about Luz which both him and Hector started laughing at his remark. Luz waked up to the table and cuss at them in Spanish.

"Luz, come on mama, don't be so sensitive." Angelo told her.

"I'll be inside." Luz said.

She was about to storm off to get be alone.

"Senorita, a moment. If Angelo is busy, I can take you out tonight."

Luz smiled for a moment.

"Mr. Orejuela, I couldn't-"

The gentleman named Manuel, just smile at her.

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure. Unless you have a problem with me entertaining the lady..." Manuel said.

Angelo just gritted his teeth and raise up, but Hector shook his head to his brother. Angelo just sigh because he knew that he wasn't going to anger his brother anymore.

"No. I don't." Angelo said.

"Good. I will see you at eight." Manuel told her.

Luz just smiled at him and walked away. Manuel was looking at her ass which was getting turn on by the sight.

"That's a lotta of woman you got there, Angelo." Manuel said.

"I know." Angelo said.

"Eh, I always thought she was a bitch." Hector mentioned.

Then Victor started laughing and both gentleman named Manuel and Angelo just glare at each other for a good minute. Then Hector's phone started to ring and starts to speak in Spanish. One of members was explaining to him on what had happened to the shipment. He was pissed and he cussed at the person on the other end of the phone. Manuel looked at him and could tell that something was not right. Hector hung up the phone.

"That didn't sound good encouraging." Manuel said.

"Everything's fine." Hector reassured.

Manuel raise up out of his seat.

"Of course it is. If you've excuse me, I'm going to check on senorita." Manuel said.

He walked inside which Angelo was speaking in Spanish which he was threatening Manuel if he touch his girl, he will kill him. Hector turned his head to his brother and he knew that Angelo was going to have to get his priorities straighten out.

"Angelo... you are my brother and I love you, but if you let your dick fuck things up with the Colombians I gonna cut it off." Hector threatened.

"Forgive me, Hector." Angelo apologized.

"Don't let it happened again." Hector told him." Hector told him.

Victor looked over at Hector and spoke in Spanish to wonder what was wrong.

"Those pendejos in Saint's Row are the ones who took the shipment. With the Colombians arriving, we can't show any weakness." Hector told them.

Angelo looked at his other brother and glared at the house.

"The Colombians are already here." Angelo told him.

"All the more reason to settle this now. Victor, Angelo... gather your men together. Time to tear Saints Row apart." Hector said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Trojan Horse.**

 **Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not upload more chapters to this story. I have to put my laptop in shop to see what was going on with it. I got it back and mechanic told me the results on what was wrong with my laptop. It's seems that something in my house was affecting the charging system because my laptop wouldn't keep a charge but I had to change out the outlets.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Characters from Saints Row except for my Ocs and my male boss Malcolm.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Trojan** **Horse**

Malcolm had arrive at the Church and saw that Dex was on the phone with someone. He took a seat for a moment to relax because he knew that it was going to be a busy morning for him. He felt his phone vibrate for a moment and it was unknown number but it was text. He looked at it for a moment he saw the message that said "Malcolm X, it's Tobias," which Malcolm started to chuckle because he knew that one of his one homie that he used to run with back at Steelport. He place his phone back into his pocket and stood up.

 _"Thanks, I'll swing by to pick it up."_ Dex said.

He hung up the phone.

"Just the guy I was lookin' for. Samson's got the truck all patched up. I'm gonna go-"

Then one of the crew member came in room. He looked like he was out of breath which both Dex and Malcolm looked at him for a moment.

"We got a problem Dex."

"What's goin' on?" Dex asked.

"The Los Carnales are-"

Dex was getting upset that everyone is getting the name wrong.

"It's not THE Los Carnales, Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Dex said.

"Dex, they're attacking the Row!"

"What happened?" Dex asked.

"Angelo and his boys came outta of nowhere. They've fucked us up pretty hard, but it finally look like we had Angelo pinned down. Until Victor shown up and they both had fucked us up more."

"So they left?" Dex asked.

"Angelo and Victor did, but there was a lot LC still out there."

Malcolm was getting upset that some of the crew was killed by the enforcer. He knew that he need to take him out before he take out Hector.

"Alright, let's split up, the Row's a big place, and we gotta make sure we smoked all them mouthafuckas." Dex stated.

Then they each gathered up a crew of their own and headed out to find some of the Carnales. Malcolm his crew started to look around the west side of the Row. One of his crew saw a red convertible with Latinos with red bandannas. Malcolm aimed his rifle at the car and open fire upon it which cause the car to swerve out of control. The car started to crashed into a wall which it was on fire from the crash. It had exploded along with the members of the Carnales. They started to the north side of the Row and he saw several more a the Carnales. He pulled out both of his T3K Urban which he open fired upon them.

Then more cars started to arrive which he lay all them Carnales out. He even set the cars on fire to send a message to them to make sure that they don't mess with the Row. He drove to different location around town to kill more of the Carnales. He jumped into one of his crew members car which he got a tip about more Carnales that was hanging around the north side of the Row. They heading over them to meet with the rest of the crew. They all reload their guns with fresh new mag. When they got close, they unleash hell upon the carnales which Malcolm knew that there was a few more, but he knew that Dex and his crew could handle the rest of them. He headed over to the freeway cause he knew that last remaining Carnale would be hanging out on the side of the road. He started to pick up speed because he was heading towards the cut off points which he headed straight towards the sidewalk. He ran over three of them before he got out of the car and open fire upon the the rest of them. He heard his cellphone ring which he reach into his pocket pull it out.

"Yo, yo." Malcolm answered.

 _"Hey playa, my crew and I are done smokin' the last of the LC. Head back over to the Church so I can tell you and Troy the rest of my plan for the truck."_ Dex said.

"Alright." Malcolm said.

He told his crew to take the day off and took the car back to the Row to meet up with Troy and Dex. He was just curious on the truck that him and Troy stole. Because he knew that the factory was their main focus to strike a blow to the Carnales. When he arrive to the church, he saw Troy was sitting outside and he was getting impatience. He looked at Malcolm for a moment because he knew that he might know something about the next plan from Dex.

"Dex's bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?" Troy asked.

Malcolm just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders because he doesn't know what Dex was planning. Then Dex was walking up to the both of them and he looked over at Troy.

"Shit, Troy. If you wanted to know, all you have to do is ask." Dex told him.

He lean up against a pole.

"I did!" Troy exclaimed.

"I guess you did ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the Row under control we can get back to the plan. I had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into the Carnales production plant. When you get inside, hop out and take the place over." Dex explained.

"Not exactly the most original plan..." Troy mentioned.

"There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said don't blow it to hell. More shit you blow up, more shit we have to replace once we're runnin' it." Dex told him.

Malcom nodded his head and went inside to grab some gear. Troy just shook his head to see that they were going to roll up in the factory guns blazing. Once Malcolm got his gear, both him and Troy got into the truck. Then their crew member to load in the back of the truck. They drove to the free way because they were heading towards the factory. Malcolm notice a line of trucks that was being escort by Carnales. Then he started to tailed them to the factory and when they arrive to the factory, the crew jumped out from the back of the truck. They aimed their guns at the Carnale crew members. Both Troy and Malcolm hopped out of the truck with their with their guns ready. Some of the crew members were taking out some of the Carnal members which Malcolm was impressed with them.

"Damn. Didn't think these muthafuckas are crazier than Johnny." Malcolm mentioned.

Troy just roll his eyes because he knew that Malcolm was more crazier than Johnny. He shot a couple of Carnals while Malcolm shot three members that was standing on shevles. They all ran inside of the factory because there wa more Carnals that needed to be put down. Malcolm pulled out his shotgun and started shooting up the place. Once the Carnal crew members were killed, Malcolm pulled out his cellphone to call Dex.

 _"What's up."_ Dex answered.

"It's done, Dex. The factory is now ours." Malcolm said.

 _"Ight, I'll be there with a crew to clean up the bodies."_ Dex told him.

He hung up the phone and they all started to clean up the bodies.

=== Hector's house ===

"Manuel, you worry too much, everything is under control." Hector assured.

Manuel place his hand on his chin and rubbed it for a moment while he looked at Hector.

"I've heard some nasty rumors, Hector." Manuel told him.

The one eye man looked at him for a moment.

"Like what?" Hector asked.

"That one of your drug labs was shut down." Manuel said.

Hector looked away for a moment.

"One of our counters thought to cut the shit out of his deliveries. It looked like we were missing a lot of products, it really was just a pendjo. Angelo took care of him." Hector told him.

Manuel was looking at the for a moment and raise an eyebrow.

"And the drugs?" Manuel asked.

"Found." Hector told him.

"What about this gang from Saints Row?" Manuel said.

Hector just smirk at the name because he believes that they were nothing for him to bother.

"A bunch of mulas, a nusiance, nothing more." Hector told him.

Manuel just sigh at the man before him.

"Your father would have killed them all by now." Manuel mentioned.

Hector just glare at Manuel when he mention his father.

"I am nothing like my father." Hector stated.

"I've notice." Manuel said.

Then they heard a sound a dishes drop or thrown across a room. They both turned their attention to the Angelo and Luz. Angelo was pissed because he told that Luz was cheating on him with Manuel.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, Puta!" Angelo yelled out.

 _"Angelo, what's wrong with you? Manuel is old enough to be my father."_ Luz said in spanish.

"Woman, you listen to me-"

"ENOUGH!" Hector yelled.

He raise from his seat and slammed his fist on the top. He looked at the both of them with pure rages in his eye.

 _"I', trying to work here! Either you two behave or you get the hell out of my house."_ Hector told them in spanish.

Both Luz and Angelo went back inside the house. Manuel just smiled at the way that Hector was acting which he startted to get up from his seat.

"You're right. Looks like everything is under control, Hector. We'll talk about this more when the others arrive." Manuel said.

Hector watch as Manuel started to leave and when he was out of sight, Hector kicked the chair that Manuel was sitting in. He knew that the Saints were starting to get to him because they were ruining his business. He was knew that he need to deal with them before the Columbians arrives.

 **xxxx**

 **Next Time: McManus Says Hello**

 **Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Boss and my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **McManus Says Hello**

Malcolm was walking around town for a moment and he saw Dex and Troy standing out Friendly Fire. Dex turned his head for a moment and smirk when he saw Malcolm. Malcolm walked up to the both of them with his sunglasses on and he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Then the three of them just walked into the store. There was a female clerk was waiting for them and she present a sniper rifle.

"Gentlemen, this is the McManus. As you can see, it's fully collapsible and comes in a stately black attache. The 18" cryogenically treated stainless steel bull barrel gives this rifle a guaranteed accuracy of .2 minute of angle at 600yds with match grade ammunition. With its hand reamed chamber and match grade trigger, the McManus is designed for the marksman who wants to reach out and touch someone at a moment notice."

Malcolm let out a whistle because he was in awe at what the rilfe could do. Dex was pleases as well.

"I'll take it.' Dex said/

"Lovely. Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"No, that's okay." Dex told her.

She started to get a something from the back of the store to seal the deal with Saints Row members. Dex was keeping an eye on her to make sure that she was out of ear shot.

"Tight job on that lab, dawg. We found a memo sayin' that Hector is meetin' with the Colmbians tonight. With the amount of firepower that's going to be there, just showing up and rushin' 'em would be suicide. Take the McManus here and get to the docks. Find a nice tall building and wait. When Hector makes his move with the Colombians, take your shot." Dex explained.

Maloclm nodded at the idea because he knew that attacking them head on would be a suicide for him as well.

"When it all goes down, the first place the Carnales is gonna look is right at the Colombians. The'ye gonna think they got fucked bad. Aight. You should have no problem sneaking out in the confusion." Troy added.

"Just the same, I'd get the fuck out of there. Who knows what could happen." Dex finished.

Malcolm nodded his head in agreement with the both of them. Then the saleswoman came back with the Mcmanus and put it in a suitcase and handed it over to Malcolm. He took the case and the three of them started to walk out the door. The saleswoman wave to them because she had just made a satisfied sale and she reach for a phone.

"Connect me to the police."

Malcolm got into his car and place the McManus into the backseat. He started to drive off to the location to the meeting. He heard a sound of thunder because he looked up from the windshield. He knew that it was going to rain which he just let out of sigh. He saw that there was traffic up ahead and he took a detour which it was going to be longer for him to reach the meeting spot.

He turned down several corners and he made it on the interstates and he drove to the docks. He pulled into a dark alley and he turned off the lights. he grabbed the case from the backseat and started to head up to the high part of the building. He saw that the door was lock from the outside and he saw the fire escaped. He started climb his way up to the building. He worked his way to the roof of the building to set up the rifle.

He started to connect the pieces of the gun together and he set it up in the cracks of the ledge. He pulled out his phone to see time that Hector his crew would be arriving. He started to put on his jacket to keep himself getting wet. The rain started to came. After a few hours of waiting, He used the scoped to see about four cars started to pulled up. He watched as a Hispanic man with a red trench coat on. He looked around to see that everything was going smoothly.

"Okay. I am going to need to take out Hector and the rest of them will be easy." Malcolm muttered.

He took aim and zoom in with the scope to see his position with Hector. He waited for Hector to walk a little closer to the Colombians. That was when Malcolm took his shot. Hector was hit in the back and then he was hit in the back of the head. The lieutenants were shock to see that their boss was shot. They all turned their attention to the Colombians. They all started to pull out their guns and started to shoot each other.

Malcolm smirked and grabbed the rifle and started to get out of there before they find out that he was the one that shot their boss. He started to drop down from the fire escaped and he popped into his car and drove off. He knew that this was going to be a good day for him. Then the police started to arrive on the scene and they started to arrest the Colombians and the Los Carnales.

"That's was a hell of a tip."

"No kiddin', with the amount of shit we confiscated we could've put Lopez away for the rest of his life."

"if don't matter, he got taken care of anyway."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Monroe's Just happy Lopez is dead, as far as he's concerned his case is closed...hell if he found the guy who did this he'd probably send him a fruit basket."

Victor watched from behind crates and he quietly made his escaped from the cops. Once he got far enough away from the cop, he pulled out his cellphone to call Angelo.

=== Angelo ===

Angelo was sitting his chair while Luz was giving him head. Then the phone started to ring which it ruined his mood. He started to reach for the phone, but he was knocking things over until he reached for the phone.

"Hello. Hey-hey Victor, I'm in the middle of something—What? WHAT?" Angelo said.

Victor was explaining to Angelo that his brother was killed and he told him that it was the Saints that had shot him. Angelo was upset because he knew that his family was falling apart. He lost his father and now his lost his big brother.

"Victor, listen to me very carefully. I don't give a fuck about the drugs, I don't give a fuck about Orejuela-" Angelo said.

Luz stopped for a moment and looked up to Angelo.

"What about Manuel?" Luz asked.

"Look woman! Shut your mouth!" Angelo said in spanish.

She went back to work.

"Who did this to my brother?" Angelo asked.

Luz stopped once again.

"What about Hector?" Luz asked.

"LUZ! Okay, okay, you're right. You deal with the Saints. I'll handle the Colombians. If Manuel is behind this... I'm going to teach him why the Lopez family is the strongest." Angelo said.

He hung up the phone.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm was driving around town for a moment because he had drove past a street that he had recognized. He decided to make a detour and he drove the street. Then he heard a gun sound which he stopped the car and he pull in the drive way. He followed the sound of the gun shots and he made his way to the backyard. He pulled out his gun and he was getting ready to shoot. Then he lowered his gun and shook his head because he knew that it couldn't be true.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL FROM ME?! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKIN' ROB ME?! YOU STUPID, FUCKING BACKSTABBING, PIECE OF SHIT!"

He continued to shooting at the dead and turned his head to look at Malcolm. He grinned and walked up to him. They both exchanged handshakes before they both hugged each other.

"What's up, Tobias." Malcolm greeted.

"Long time no see, Malcolm." Tobias said.

Tobia moved his hand to tell him to sit down. Malcolm was looking at the dead body because he knew that someone tried to screw Tobias. He knew that crossing Tobias would lead to certain death. Tobias came back with two bottle of beer and he toss one of them to Malcolm. He caught it with one hand and he popped it open. They both started to drive like they were in a bar.

"So, what brings you to my place?" Tobias asked.

"Well, I was looking for work to get some cash flowing. And I thought that I could come by to check up on an old friend." Malcolm said.

Tobia chuckled to himself and took a sip of his beer. He wiped his mouth and smiled at him. Malcolm was looking at the dead once again.

"I take it that he ripped you off." Malcolm stated.

"Yup. But hey if you are looking for work, I could use your help. Just like old time." Tobias told him.

Malcolm just smirked at his old friend. He finished his drink and grabbed his gun.

"Sure man." Malcolm said.

Then Tobias finished his drink and shoot the dead body again. He went inside to grab his things and they both load up into Tobias's car. He was going to Malcolm to the spots where he could sell drugs which Malcolm was his wing man. They pulled up to the buyer which Tobias started to supply the drug to an addict. Then Malcolm heard a sound of a car heading towards their location and he turned his head to see who was going to attack them. It was none other the Carnales.

"Oh shit. Tobas, we gotta go, now!" Malcolm shouted.

Tobias started to head towards his van and he jumped in. He drove up while the Carnales was right behind them. Malcolm started shooting at couple of cars and he manage to set them on fire. He took out the drive from the last two cars and he looked at Tobias.

"The Carnales, really. You stole from them!" Malcolm said.

"What, they weren't going to miss a couple of drugs." Tobias said.

"Angelo is not going to be happy to find out that it was you, Tobi." Malcolm stated.

"Hmmm true... But I got my home boy with me to keep me company and beside word on the street that you took out Hector." Tobias said.

"Wow, I didn't know that rumors started to spread." Malcolm mentioned.

They both continue with the job until they return to Tobias's house which he gave Malcolm a cut of the profit. Malcolm started to count the money and he got into his car and headed home to a good well earn rest. When he open the door, he started to head to bed because he knew that this was going to be a long day tomorrow, but he knew that fight with the Carnales was going to be over very soon.

 **X**

 **Next time: Meeting Orejuela**

 **Please Review 🙂**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my boss and my OCs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Meeting Orejuela**

Malcolm was walking up to the church and he remember that he had took out the head of the Carnales which it hurt them pretty bad. He was putting all his thoughts together. He knew that taking out the Carnales was a little easier than taking out the Vice Kings. He started to walk inside of the church and wanted to talk to Dex to see what their next plan in killing the rest of the Carnales. He walked to the back room to see if both Troy and Dex was in. Dex was talking to Troy about something and Malcolm started to quietly walk into the room.

"So, this guy is the mouth piece for the Colombians, huh?" Dex asked.

"Yup." Troy answered.

He tossed a photo of Manuel Orejuela to Dex which it landed on the layout map. Dex picked up the pictured and looked at it for a moment.

"And he's in town?" Dex mentioned.

Troy nodded his head.

"Interesting." Dex added.

Malcolm walked into the room and stood next to Troy.

"Yo, what's up, guys." Malcolm said.

"We've taken out one of the Carnales' legs. We smoked this guy and they're crippled for good." Troy said.

Then this had Dex realized something.

"Yeah, and so are we. If we kill Orejuela, and the Colombians will be all up our ass. Let's figure out what's his game first, then we'll decide what to do. You know where he is?" Dex said.

"Yeah, well, I'd start at the strip clubs." Troy suggested.

"Cool. Alright man, time to buy this drug lord a lap dance." Dex stated.

Both Malcolm and Dex started to leave the church and they both hopped into the nearest car that they see. Malcolm was going to be the driver to the strip club.

"Aight, let's go swing by the strip club and wait to see who show up." Dex said.

Malcolm nodded his head and started the car up. He started to drive to the strip clubs. Dex was looking at him for a moment because he realizes that Malcolm never act in public before because he noticed that he had become happy trigger pull psycho.

"When we get to Manuel, just let me do all the talkin', aight? I hate for us to fuck things up with the Colombians because you said some crazy shit that pisses him off." Dex mentioned.

"Got it. I don't like fighting the Colombians a lot more than you do." Malcolm said.

He turned a corner which it leads to the interstates and Dex looked at him for a moment. Malcolm was driving between cars and he added a little more gas to drive a little faster.

"With Hector taken out, his brother Angelo is probably callin' the shots... lucky for us, he doesn't have his shit together... it's probably take him a while before he's got the crew organized enough to make a move on us..." Dex said.

"You're sure about that?" Malcolm asked.

He knew that this was a little bit over confidence talking. He remembered that his Uncle telling him that over confidence leads to death.

"If and when Angelo finally steps up, he's gonna send Victor to do the job... now I know that you think you're all badass and you everything but trust me Victor is no joke... you run to that asshole you make sure that you have some serious back up." Dex told him.

"Come on, Dex. I took out Green and Warren. Taking down the enforcer is gonna be a cake walk. But I see your point." Malcolm said.

Dex nodded his head and they continue the ride in silence for a little while until they reach the strip club. Malcolm parked the car in the parking lot and he cut it off. Dex was looking around to see that they were in the clear for a time being.

"Okay, let's sit tight. Manuel should be here soon." Dex said.

They both sat there for a little bit to wait for Manuel to show up. They both were getting bored and hungry for the long wait. Malcolm reach into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. He started to text Lin to see if there any fun for tonight. His started beeping for a little.

Lin: Hey, nothing much to do because the rollerz are trying to figure out what to do. So, I will text you if there anything for you to do, but there is this guys that has been hounding the rollerz about some killing job. His name is Mr. Wong and he own a Chinese restaurant in China Town. You should check it out sometime okay.

Malcolm was about to text her back but he noticed that something was off. He saw a car that didn't have headlights on but it was parking in front of their cars. He squinch his eyes to see the dark image in the windshields. Then the headlights started to turn on and the person that was driving was Victor and it was a trap for both Malcolm and Dex.

"Fuck the Colombians, we need to get outta here." Dex said.

Malcolm was trying to start up the car and Dex was shooting at the track that Victor was drive in. Once Malcolm manage to start up the car, he drove off like a bat out of hell. Then Victor and the rest of the carnales was hot on their tail. Malcolm pulled out his gun and started shooting at the car while he drives. Dex manages to set a couple of cars on fire and cause them to explodes. Malcolm did a hard right turn some of the car crashed into a building. They both had managed to lose the Carnales and they both had decided to head back to the Row to figure out their next plan of action. He drove back to the Row in one piece and both him and Dex got out of the car.

"Nice, driving. You've saw our asses." Dex said.

They both started to head inside to get their thoughts together on what to do next. They both saw that Troy was sitting down and he was drinking a beer. He waved to the both of them and took a sip of his drink. Malcolm jump on top of a broken piano and sit on it. Then Julius came out into the room and he was looking at the both of them because he saw that they were sweating.

"What the hell happen to the both of you?" Julius asked.

"We went to see Orejuela who represent the Colombians about a deal." Malcolm said.

"You two did WHAT?" Julius asked.

"Julius, I don't see the big deal is." Dex said.

"The deal is that you went to talk to the Colombians without me." Julius stated.

Dex just glared at him.

"We didn't even get to meet him, Jules." Dex mentioned.

"In case you haven't noticed, Victor and his boys show up before the meeting ever happened. So, we got the hell out of there." Malcolm added.

"I hope that story is true. And don't call me Jules you haven't earn it." Julius said.

Dex sighed.

"Fine. Julius, you put me in charge of the Los Carnales. Shit, now you got me saying it." Dex said.

He glared at Troy and Malcolm which both of them just shrugged their shoulders at him.

"Dex, do your job, but don't think you're bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?" Julius said.

"Yeah." Dex answered.

"Alright, now that is settled-"

Then suddenly a gun went off which it hit the bottle of Troy's hands. Malcolm quickly turned his head to see that the Carnales had invaded their home and he jumped off the piano. Troy, Julius, Dex, and Malcolm pulled out their guns and started shooting. The Carnales didn't want to let the Saints get away for what they've done to Hector.

"Heads up, playa. I don't think these bitches had come for a confession." Julius said.

Malcolm shot a couple of the Carnales until one of them knocked him into a wall. He dropped his Vice Nine while the Carnale member rammed into his ribs. Then Malcolm brought his hand up together and slammed down on Carnales member's back. He threw him to the ground which he grabbed his Vice nine and shoot the guy. He saw that Julius, Dex and Troy ran outside and he followed after them.

"They're coming from the south! Let's take them out." Dex yelled.

Malcolm saw that Dex was right and he head over to south side of the Church. Some of the Saints were being taking out one by one. Then Malcolm started to shooting at the Carnales that took out over half of the Saints. Some of the members was moving their wounded out of the fight. He was covering their retreat by throwing a grenade into their cars which cause them to exploded. Then more of the Carnales was heading towards them.

"There's too many of them!" Troy said.

Malcolm saw a rocket launcher and he grabbed it which he took aim. Dex's eyes widen which he pushed both Julius and Troy out of the way. He released the rocket and it head towards to three cars. They exploded which kill several more of the Carnales. Malcolm just smirk because he had set some of them on fire. Dex gave him a high five which both Troy and Julius looked at him. Then there was another car that was heading towards them. It was Victor and he was trying to run Malcolm over, but Malcolm moved out of the way. He took aim to angle the shot and once he lined up his shot, he released the rocket at the car. It exploded to piece along with Victor.

"Well, that's should kill Victor." Julius said.

There was a sound which caught Malcolm's attention.

"What the fuck-" Malcolm said.

Julius was looking at Victor who was on fire and he was shocked to see that Victor had survive the explosion.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me, what's this muthafucka made of." Julius asked.

Malcolm and the remaining saints took aim and unleashed hell upon Victor. They were using their last ounce of bullets to put him down. They were shooting him like he was a wild animal. Once Victor was down, everyone was looking at each other to see that the worse was over.

"Well, that coulda went worse..." Julius said.

Troy light his cigarette on his burnt down body and seeing Dex's disgust look on his face.

"What?" Troy said.

Dex just shook his head at Troy. Malcolm just sigh with relief to see that the worse is over. He noticed that over half of the Saints was killed which knew that they were going to need burials. He was looking at Julius to see that he was walking back inside the Church. The remaining Saints started to clean up the dead bodies before the cops come. Malcolm knew that the fight is still going. He placed his rifle on his shoulder and head inside.

 **=== Angelo's house ===**

Angelo was getting ready to head out because he knew that Manuel was the one that had Hector killed. He grabbed his guns and put it into his hoister. Then Luz came into the room to see that her boyfriend was getting ready to leave.

"Angelo, what are you doing?" Luz asked.

He turned to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Angelo snapped.

"It looks like you're running off to get killed." Luz told him.

"I'm not scared of Orejuela!" Angelo said, in Spanish.

"Oh come on, you don't think Manuel is respon-"

Angelo looked at her with fury at in his eyes.

"Are you protecting him?! You want to be with him?" Angelo said.

"He didn't kill Hector-"

Angelo slaps Luz hard in the face.

"Never speak to me like that again! Do you understand!" Angelo told her.

He started to leave and Luz started to cry in pain. She knew that the man that she loved was gone.

 **=== Malcolm's house ===**

Malcolm was heading home to get a well earn shower to clean the blood off of him. He knew that this was going to be a while to find more recruits to replace the ones that they lost. He heard his phone beep and he got out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that it was text from Lin.

Lin: Mal, what happened. You didn't text me back.

Lin: Yo, muthafucker, answer your damn phone,

Malcolm knew that she was pissed that he forgot to text her back. He was about to text, but there was a bang at his door. He walked up to it, but he grabbed his pistol and lean against the door.

"Who is it?" Malcolm asked.

"It's the pizza guy! Who the FUCK you think this is?! Open up!" Lin said.

Malcolm open the door to see that it was Lin which she pushed the door open. She let herself in and Malcolm double check to see that if she wasn't follow by the rollerz before closing the door. He placed the pistol on the table and hold onto the towel.

"So, you greet all women with nothing on or it's just me?" Lin asked.

"One second." Malcolm said.

He went into his room to put some clothes on and it took about two minutes to get ready. He was wearing a black sport short and a purple wifebeater. He walked back to the living room. He saw that Lin was making herself at home. He looked at her and sat down on the couch.

"So, how come you didn't answer me back?" Lin asked.

"Sorry. The Carnales tried to ambushed me and Dex at the strip club. Then they tried to hit us on our home turf. So, we took care of them which we lost some of the crew along the way. We took out the enforcer Victor." Malcolm explained.

He fixed her something to drink which she was impressed that he had manage to hold against Victor. She took a sip of her drink which Malcolm looked at her for a moment because he was curious why she was here.

"So, if you don't mind me asking this. Why are you here, Lin?" Malcolm said.

"Well, my place is being clean out because of rats and I couldn't afford a hotel which I don't want to spend a night with the Rollerz." Lin told him.

"Afraid you might be groped or rape while you sleep?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes. Yes. And I don't want to blow my cover when I shoot someone." Lin said.

Malcolm was looking around his place to see where to for her to sleep at. He noticed that the couch was out of the question because she is a young woman that would prefer to have the bed.

"You can sleep in my bed." Malcolm suggested.

"Wait? With you?" Lin asked.

"Nope. I am sleeping on the couch." Malcolm said.

He walked over to the closet to pulled out a extra blanket for him to sleep in while Lin grabbed her stuff out of her car. She looked over at Malcolm to see that he ready to lay down. She walked to the back to see his room which she saw that it was cover with posters of women in sexy lingerie and she placed her bag down next to the bed. She started to get undressed which she turned around to see the door was still open. She walked over to it to close the door. She managed to slipped out of her street clothes. She was wearing a bra and panties. She grabbed a long white T-shirt cover her bra and panties.

She came out of the room for a moment because she had left her phone on the table. She grabbed it and turned around to see that Malcolm was fast asleep on the couch. She smiled to see that he was sleeping peacefully. She had back to his room to get some sleep and she took her chopsticks out of her hair to let it dropped down. She lay down to feel that Malcolm's bed was soft and she set her alarm on her phone to wake up before Malcolm. She started to drifted off to sleep and she started to dream for a moment. She was with the rollerz, but she was watching them beat someone up. She tried to move towards the crow to see who was fighting. She made her way through the crow to see that it was Malcolm which he was putting up the fight.

Then she saw that he was covered in blood and he turned to see her. She smiled at him, but her smiled to a worry look to see herself who was standing behind him. She saw that herself had a gun in her hands. She started to shoot him several times and watched him die in front of her. Then her dream self was looking at with a serious look. She pointed her gun at her which she had tears down her face. She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

 _"It's your fault that he had to die. You could've prevented it."_

The sound of the gun went off which shocked her out her sleep. She raised in a cold sweat and she got out of bed to head to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face several times to shake the dream out of her. She was looking at herself in the mirror. Then she opened the door to only be greeted by Malcolm. She saw that he was shirtless again but she saw that he have been working out. She silence walked out of the bathroom. She was blushing at the sight of him which she head back to bed.

 _"Has he always been working out? Am I fallen for him?"_ Lin thought.

She started to go back to sleep. When the sunrise, her alarm went off and she turned it off. She started to stretch her arms and grabbed her phone to check what time. She saw that it was six o'clock in the morning and she started to get dressed. Then she saw noticed that her clothes was folded up and there was a not on it. She started to open it up to read it.

 _Good morning Lin,_

 _I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty to wash your clothes because I know that you probably would have extra clothes. Well, I have made you some breakfast and I have took off to the church because Dex told me to meet him and Troy there. If you ever need a place to crash, my doors are always open._

 _See you soon,_

 _Malcolm_

Lin place the letter on the bed and she got dress. She walked into the kitchen and she saw that there was pancakes and scramble eggs. She started to eat the food which she saw a picture of him and his little sister. She walked over to it and lift it up to see that there was something was written on it.

"No matter how many friends you both have. Always treat them like family. Family never abandon family." Lin read.

She placed the picture down for a moment and she saw started to grab her bag and head out, but she made sure that she locked the door behind her. She thought herself the idea of the Saints being her family. But she shook the idea out of her head because she don't know anything about Malcolm.

 **=== the Church ===**

Malcolm pulled up at the Church and he head inside to see that everything was turning out just like they had expected. He saw Troy who was drinking which he just scoffed at him because he knew that it was too early in the morning to start drinking. They both had waited for Dex to arrive to give their next job assignment and Troy was looking at him. He let a puff of smoke.

"So, how did that meeting go with Julius?" Troy asked.

"He just got back from a sit-down with Orejuela and they came to an interesting agreement. If we can get back all the drugs the cops seized, the Colombians are willing to work with us exclusively. We'll have a lock on the whole city." Dex said.

"Woah, woah, you sorta lost me at 'taking back the drugs from the cops' which I might add that is the stupidest idea that I have ever heard. No ever took back drugs from the cps without paying them." Malcolm said.

"I have to agree with the kid on this one, Dex. How the fuck are we gonna do that?" Troy said.

"We're taking out the police station." Dex told them.

"Oh hell no. No one has ever took out the police station. Anyone that had ever try that would either get smoked or put in prison." Malcolm said.

"And besides, they will have the place lockdown before you'd get anywhere." Troy mentioned.

"It's Jules'… I mean Julius' plan. He called it, we have to go with it." Dex said.

"Even though it's a shitty plan?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Dex answered.

"No, we don't. If you load a car up with some explosives, you could blow a hole right into the evidence locker and never have to fire a shot." Troy told them.

"That might lower the body count." Dex stated.

"That's what I'm sayin'." Troy said.

"Aight, let's do it." Dex said.

Dex, Troy, and Malcolm started to head out and they grabbed a car old and busted out. Malcolm started it up and headed over to the chop shop to get it load up with some C4. Troy and Dex went on head to get into position to wait for him to arrive with the car. Once the everything that was set up, the dealer was looking at Malcolm for a moment.

"Aight man, you don't have a lot of time, so hurry. One more thing. That shit in your car ain't exactly stable. I wouldn't hit anything if I were you."

Malcolm nodded his head and he drove out the shop. He started to drive to the police at hot speed and he looked at the timer. He started to pick up speed and he knew that this was going to be close. Once he made it to the police station which he parked the car at the back end of the station. He got out of the car and ran a few feet away from the car. Then the car exploded which it gave both Dex and Troy the signal to send in the truck.

The truck started to show up and watch as the truck started to back up. Some of the saints popped out of the back of the truck. They started to head inside the evidence locker while the truck started to back up into the building to keep the doors open. Troy, and Dex started to show because they were going to be the one to provide their crew the cover that they need. They waiting until the police started to show up. They started to shoot at the police while the saints members were loading up the truck with the drugs that police took.

"This is how we're going to spend out days. Shooting up the cops while the crew have the easy job." Malcolm said.

"Shit, you think this is easy for them." Dex said. "They have so lift a lot of drugs."

They started to shoot more police because more and more of them to come out of the wood works. Malcolm manage to shoot one of them in the head while Troy was shooting them in the arm and leg. Dex took cover and looked at his watch to see how long that they got. Malcolm grabbed one of the police to use as a human shield. Some of the police started shoot at the human shield. Some of the cars started to lit on fire and it exploded.

"Okay, Dex. We are all load up and ready to go."

Dex nodded his head and he ran to the truck while Malcolm was shooting down couple more police men. Troy had left and Malcolm ran towards the truck and hopped in it. He started it up and drive off with the stolen drugs. He noticed that there was going to be more cops on their trails. He looked over at Dex for a moment and he knew that this was going to be a little crazy for the both of them. He managed to avoid the cops, but he saw that there was a road block ahead. He looked at Dex for a moment because he knew that was going to be hardcore.

"Dex, I hope you have your seatbelt on." Malcolm said.

"I hope you're not thinking what I'm thinking." Dex said.

Malcolm slammed on the gas and the truck at ramming speed. Dex ducked his head down as the truck rammed into the blockade which Malcolm was shocked to see that the plan had work. He looked from the rearview mirror to see the cops was further behind them. He saw the meeting point and he saw the doors started to open up. He drove the truck inside and the doors close as the cops started to drive pass the building. Malcolm and Dex sigh with relief but they weren't out of the wood yet because they both saw several Colombians with their guns.

They both started to get out of the truck which the Colombians started to search the both of them. They took their weapons which they told them to move. They started to walk over to the back of the truck. Dex started to open the doors to the truck. Then Saints members got out of the truck to present the Colombians their drugs. Some of the Colombians started to check the drugs to make sure that it was theirs.

"This is it. You all can go."

Dex, Malcolm and the crew started to make their leave. They all started to separated while both Dex and Malcolm went to the strip club to meet up with Julius and Orejuela. It was nighttime both Dex and Malcolm had to change out of their normal clothes into different clothes because they were going to be meeting up with Orejuela at the club. Dex was a wearing a black shirt and purple pants and had a black jacket. Malcolm was wearing a dark purple unbuttoned shirt with a black wifebeater and dark blue jeans. He had his sunglasses on and they pulled up to the strip club. They started to walk inside like a couple of badass niggas that had gotten the respects from the Colombians. They both saw Julius shaking hands with Orejuela.

"Mr. Little, I'm beginning to think we can do business." Maneul said.

"I'm glad we could work things out." Julius said.

Malcolm turned his attention to the strippers dancing on stage. The stripper gave him a little wink. He gave a smirk which Orejuela was looking at him because he knew that Malcolm had an eye for the ladies.

"So, how exactly would like to move forward?" Manuel asked.

Then suddenly...

"I knew it!" Angelo said in Spanish.

He kicked in the door with a rifle in his hand and his pointed at Orejuela and the Saints. He was glaring at all four of them.

"You'll die for what you did to my brother!" Angelo said.

Dex leans over to Malcolm to whisper into his ear.

"I wonder if he means us or Manuel?" Dex said.

"My money on all of us." Malcolm stated.

Then Angelo started to open fire upon them which everyone started to take cover. Manuel pulled out his pistol and he started shooting at Angelo, but he missed. Malcolm was shooting at Angelo to provide Julius cover which Angelo started to run out of bullets and he started to shoot the last few. Then he ran for his car while Manuel, Julius, Dex, and Malcolm return fire. Then Angelo started to drive off which Malcolm got up because he was about to chase after him.

"Wait. I know where he'll go." Manuel said.

He started to write something for the boys to read. He handed it to Malcolm which he looked at it carefully.

"That's where Angelo lives with his woman. Consider this payment for your... act of good faith." Manuel told him.

He was about to leave because he knew that the strip was going to be remodel because of the shooting. But he stopped for a moment because he just remembered.

"Oh, when go over there, I'd appreciate it if you don't Senorita. We'll be in touch." Manuel said.

Malcolm and Dex both looked at Julius with a confuse look on their faces. Then they started to leave to get some rest because they were going to make one last assault of the Carnales.

 **X**

 **Next time: House Call.**

 **Please Review 🙂**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Boss and my OCs. Oh, before I forget. For those that want to Lin to be kill off, I am not doing that because I am going to try a different approach instead of how the game killed her off.**

 **Enjoy** :)

 **House Call**

Malcolm was getting ready for the final fight for the Carnales. He put on his clothes and started to load up his guns into his car. He placed a case of ammo into the trunk of his car. He knew that this fight was going to be a little intense so he reached for his phone to call the most dangerous person that he knew since the fight with the Vice Kings. He knew that they were going to need more fire power because the Carnale had hit the Row. He waited for a moment because he heard the phone.

 _"Hello."_ Johnny said.

"Hey, Johnny. Did I call at a bad time?" Malcolm said.

" _Naw man, what's up."_ Johnny said.

"How do you feel getting your murdering on with the Carnales?" Malcolm asked.

" _What? Do be fuckin' teasing me, man. When are we doin' this?"_ Johnny said.

"Meet me and Dex at the church and we will explain our plan." Malcolm said.

They both hung up their phones and prepare for an all-out fight with the Carnales. Malcolm was loading up the last of his guns. He started to drive to the Church to meet up with Dex and Johnny. Once he pulled to the church, he saw Johnny sitting on the hood of his car. He waved to Malcolm while started to get his gear out of his car and load it up into Malcolm's. They both were waiting on Dex to get out of the Church. Then after five minutes of waiting, Dex came out of the church and he saw that Johnny was here. He had a serious looked on his face which both Johnny and Malcolm exchanges look with both confusion and scared.

"I know this isn't my style, but after that shit t the church, I wanna make sure that Angelo gets what's comin' to him." Dex said.

"Wow. Who the fuck are you and what did you do with Dex?" Johnny asked.

"Shut up, Johnny." Dex told him.

All three of them started to load up in Malcolm's car and they drove to the Lopez's household.

"Let's just make sure we get there in one piece. We're gonna have enough problems with Angelo's boys, we don't need any other surprises." Dex said.

"I know man. I am looking for some pay back because his crew had kill so many of ours." Malcolm said.

He drove to the interstate while Dex was looking at Johnny who was checking his guns over and over. Then he thought about Manuel because he knew that something about this wasn't right.

"Just between you and me man, I don't trust Manuel. If he's willing to to sell out Angelo so quickly, what's to stop him from selling us out." Dex said.

Malcolm looked at him because he could tell that Dex was worry about the Colombians screwing the Saints over. He knew that he had doubts about Manuel's intentions. He knew that trust is a two ways street. But he knew to keep his gun on him if anything that goes sour. He took the next exit which it leads to out of the city.

"I really hate to sound like Johnny, but the best plan I got right now is go in there and take Angelo out." Dex said.

"Hey, that has always been my plan." Johnny stated.

"Trust me, Dex. This is a good plan." Malcolm reassured.

The drive took about a hour or so on the interstate and Malcolm knew that this was going to be the end of the Carnales. He had an eager look on his face because he knew that the fights that had experience ever since he joined the Saints, but the fight against the gangs was the best thing in his life.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about taking the fight to Angelo, but he's come knockin' on our door twice, and I think it's time to return the favor." Dex said.

"I'll say. If you dumb muthafuckers would've told me that they attack the row, i would have a chance to prevent all that." Johnny mentioned.

Once Malcolm managed to get off the interstate, he started to make a few turns around a couple corners. He saw the mansion a few streets down from them and he stopped the car. He got out and did Johnny and Dex. He popped the trunk and he grabbed his guns which Johnny was impressed at what he was packing. He knew that he was out shine him.

"Pick your posions, boys." Malcolm said.

Then both Dex and Johnny smiled and they both grabbed their favorite guns. Malcolm pulled the pin from the grenade and he threw over the wall. Suddenly, the grenade went off which it killed a couple of Carnales members in the process. Johnny smirked at the explosion and he grabbed his shotgun which he started to drop all the Carnales members. Dex was using a rifle and shoot more of them. The three of them had cleared the front yard which they ran up to the door Both Johnny and Dex took position on different side of the door. They both looked at Malcolm and nodded their heads. Malcolm started to clear his throat for a moment.

"Knock, knock, muthafuckas." Malcolm said.

He kicked in the door and he saw a couple of Carnales members was getting ready to shoot him, but he did a quick draw and blast them. Johnny use his shotgun which he shot them through the wall. Dex threw grenades at them which the grenades went off which the house was being destroy as well. Angelo was looking around to see what was that sound, but he heard gun shooting.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Angelo asked.

"The Saints are here!"

He didn't know that they were come after him in person. He grabbed the pistol and he waited for them to so use to his room. Both Malcolm and Dex was heading up stair while Johnny was hold some of the Carnales that was the down stairs. Malcolm shot a couple of the Carnale members in the head while Dex shot one of them through the glass. They both started to head out to the balcony and they took out more of the Carnales down and they both were heading to Angelo's room. Once they walked through the door. Angelo took aim which he started to pulled the trigger and both Malcolm and Dex freak, but nothing happened. Angelo started to check the gun by tapping it. Then he realize that it was empty which Malcolm cleared his throat to get his attention. Angelo looked up at the two Saints before him and he bolt out of the door which he jump from the balcony.

"Shit!" Angelo said.

Dex tossed Malcolm a gun and he ran out of the door. Malcolm started to shoot at Angelo. He managed to hit Angelo in the shoulder while he continue to shoot at him. Angelo crashed into the window of the garage. Malcolm jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground. He started to hear a sound of a car starting up and he saw a car bust out of the garage which he started to shoot but jumped out of the way. Once he regain cover, he started shooting at the car. Then he saw that Dex had came back with a Carnale car.

"Don't just stand there, get in, muthafucka!" Dex stated.

"What the fuck took you so long." Malcolm said.

He hopped into the car and Dex started to drive after Angelo. Malcolm started shooting at him, but some of the Carnales rammed behind them. Dex turned his because he knew that they were trying to slow them down. He knew that this was going to be a little difficult. He started to use his guns to shoot out the engine on some of the cars.

"Don't worry about Angelo. Take care of those bastard." Dex said.

Malcolm continue shooting at upcoming Carnales cars and he threw a grenade at the cars. Then Dex started to pick up speed while Malcolm was cover their pursuit. Malcolm took majority of the Carnales and he sat back down. Angelo turned the corner which lead to the bridge which the bridge started to raise up because the boat was passing through. Angelo knew that this was going to be the only chance that he has to escape the Saints. Dex's eyes widen because he saw that Angelo was going to jump a bridge.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Dex said.

Angelo slammed on the gas which he managed to jump the bridge, but he turned his head mouth the words "This isn't over," in Spanish. Once he landed on the other side of the bridge, Dex slammed on the breaks and stopped the car at the edge of the bridge. Malcolm banged on the dashboard because they let Angelo slipped through their fingers.

"Shit! We had him! We FUCKIN' had him!" Malcolm said.

"Don't worry bout it, he ain't got to many places he can go. We'll find him." Dex reassured.

He started to drive them back to the Row to figure out a plan to finish Angelo off for good. Johnny was waiting for them at the Row in Malcolm's car. He was looking at the both of them and he knew that they both had ditch him to chase after Angelo. He tossed a couple of beers at them which they both caught them.

"Thanks for leaving me behind." Johnny said.

"We didn't have time to tell that Angelo had escape. Now, we need to find him before he tried to take the Row again." Dex said.

Malcolm took a sip of his beer which he started to think for a moment. He looked at Dex who layout a large map of the city. He was trying to figure where to find Angelo. Johnny tried to help but pointing out the facts that Angelo had nothing. Then Troy tried to help them out and he pointed that Angelo couldn't pride his way out. Suddenly, an idea just popped into his head.

"That's it!" Malcolm said.

The three of them looked at him.

"What's it?" Dex asked.

"Just think, Angelo don't have anything to go on, right?" Malcolm said.

"Yeah. What are you getting at?" Troy said.

Malcolm walked up to the three of them.

"Just hear me out. The Carnales was built by the head over of the gang, right? What's an head without a little enforcer to help show that we're serious. But add in the backin' of the Colombian drug dealers." Malcolm said.

Dex started to figure out where Malcolm was going with this information.

"We cut the head by eliminated Hector, then we shot out their enforcer, and we took their Colombians from them." Dex mentioned.

"Right. Where does that leaves Angelo and his crew. With nothing but less to run them. So, by using what little money they have." Malcolm said.

"You think that Angelo might skip town when everything is not going his way. Just like how we trashed his house." Johnny added.

"That's what I am guessing." Malcolm said.

Dex place his hand on his chin to think on that idea.

"Well, that's the only that we have to go on. Troy, I want your crew out on the streets. I want to know what airport that Angelo to get out of town. Manuel probably would lay some specifics locations around town." Dex said.

"On it." Troy said.

Troy left the room to get his boys out on the streets and tell some of them to check with Manuel. Malcolm looked at Johnny for a moment because he knew that four of them wasn't going to handle this alone.

"Johnny, find any able Saints that wants some payback with the Carnales. This crew is going to finish this once and for all." Malcolm said.

"You got it." Johnny said.

He went to get a crew together which Julius saw that they were getting organize which he started to leave because he didn't want to interrupt their planning. Malcolm grabbed all his weapons and bullets cases which started to reload all his guns with fresh new bullets. Dex was going over anything how to deal the carnales. Then Dex phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Aye... What? You're fuckin' serious. Aight. We'll be there and the crew is ready to take that muthafucka out." Dex said.

"What's up?" Malcolem asked.

"One of Troy's crew saw Angelo drivin' to the airport. We gotta stop his ass before he skip town and rebuild." Dex said.

Malcolm nodded his head and grabbed all his gear and they load up into Dex's car. Johnny managed to get more crew to join the fight. They all started up their cars and drove off to the airport. Malcolm was in the lead of the pack of cars. They all put the peddle to the metal. Dex saw a rocket launcher that Malcolm had gotten and he knew that would work better than using a gun if Angelo got on the plane. Then the all started to arrive at the meeting point and they saw Troy and his boys was getting ready to go in as well.

"Hey, thank God you guys show up before we had to take these bitches ourselves." Troy said.

"Please, you bitch ass would just run before things get started." Malcolm stated.

Troy just chuckle for a moment and they both exchange handshake. Then Dex got into the driver seat while Malcolm grabbed the rocket launcher. He started to rev up the car. As the rest of the cars started their engines and they all started to head in the airport. Angelo was waiting at the Airplane because he knew that he couldn't leave his girl. He was on the phone because he was trying to call her. She managed to picked up while his crew was loading up his stuff on the plane.

"Luz, where are you? Well, evidently you are talking to me. Luz, I apologized okay? Now get your ass to the airport. What do you mean why, have you seen the house? We gotta get outta town. It doesn't matter, just pack some things and let's go. For God's sake, just leave them. I don't give a fuck, they're just shoes! Good, good, good, good, I'll be waiting for you. Bye-bye." Angelo said.

He hung up the phone and looked at one of his boys.

"Get the plane ready, she'll be here soon." Angelo ordered.

He was getting ready to board the plane but until he heard something that was heading towards the airport. He looked out of the distance and he saw that the Saints had bust through the gate. Angelo was shocked to see that they found him. There were a lot of Saint cars that was storming through. Dex was leading them through the airport. He almost ran over a couple of Carnale members, but they jumped out of the way. Malcolm was shooting some of the Carnales while the Johnny, Troy, and the rest of the Saints break off to kill more of the Carnales. Angelo started to get into the plane and one his boys notices the carnages.

"Uh, Angelo?"

Angelo looked at three of them because he knew that he was out time.

"We're takin' off. You and you, let's go." Angelo ordered.

"What about Luz?"

Angelo thought for a moment and knew that it was going to be him or her.

"Fuck her." Angelo stated.

Every Saint members was shooting down every Carnales insight. Then the Carnales started to retaliate with rocket launchers. Malcolm's eyes widened when he saw them on the roof.

"Dex. You might want to see this." Malcolm stated.

Dex look up and slammed on the break to stop the car before the rocket hit them.

"Drop those suckas with the RPG!" Sex ordered.

Malcolm started shooting while Dex drove off again. Malcolm notice that some of the Carnale members was standing next to barrels. He shoot at the barrels which cause it to explode along with the Carnales.

"Not bad man, but we gotta do a lot more damage than that." Dex said.

He drove the car towards a ramped and the car flew to the roof. Malcolm shot a couple more of Carnales. Then he noticed the plane getting ready to leave. It was heading for the run way.

"Dex! The plane is about to take off." Malcolm said.

"Hold on!" Dex said.

He managed to drive the car off the roof. Once they were off the roof, they were heading for towards the run way. Johnny, Troy, and the rest of the Saints were covering them by destroying the Carnales' cars. Both Dex and Malcolm came insight of the plane. Malcolm grabbed his rocket launcher and took aim. Once he had the plane in his sight, he pulled the trigger. The rocket was released and it hit the plane.

"Keep unloadin' on that plane like that and there's no way they can take off." Dex said.

Malcolm reload and took aim once again. He was about to take the shot, but a Carnale member managed to find a car and they rammed into Dex's car which cause Malcolm to miss his target. The rocket was release once again, but this time it was heading towards the tail wing of the plane. Dex noticed it and he smirk for a moment because saw that the plane won't without a Tail wing.

"We're close man, just a little more and the Carnales are gon' be nothin' but a memory." Dex stated.

Malcolm looked to see that they had one rocket left. He turned his attention to Dex for a moment.

"We're down to our last rocket, Dex" Malcolm told him.

Dex shoot at the car and looked at Malcolm.

"Well, better make it count, playa." Dex said.

Then Malcolm started to reload the last rocket. Dex drive a little closer to the plane while Malcolm lined up his shot. He released the final rocket and once the rocket hit the plane, it exploded with Angelo along with it. Dex started to avoid everything and he looked at the explosion.

"Holy shit! We've did it!" Dex said.

Johnny, Troy and the rest of the Saints were watching the explosion. They all started to cheer because they had finish the last person of the Carnales lieutenants. The last remaining Carnale members started to drop their flags because they knew that their gang was over. Dex stopped the car and watched the plane burn. He turned his head to Malcolm and smirk.

"Johnny is gonna be jealous." Dex said.

They both sat there for a moment until a car started to pull up. Malcolm grabbed his Vice nine and point it at the car. they both wait until Luz got out of the car. She was shocked to see the plane was destroyed.

"Oh my GOD!" Luz said.

Dex got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?' Dex said.

"I-I was supposed to leave with Angelo." Luz told him.

Dex gave her a serious look.

"So, what's in here? Guns? Money? Some uncut shit?" Dex asked.

He looked inside the bag and he looked up at her with a surprise look on his face.

"Shoes?" Dex asked.

Luz just smiled.

"Actually they're this season's new-"

"Aye! Bullshit, that's last year's fall collection." Malcolm interrupted.

Luz looked at him and scoff.

"That's not tr-"

He pointed his gun at her to shut her up. Dex started to sigh and shook his head.

"Just let it go man, no reason to piss off Manuel. Let's just get goin'." Dex stated.

He started to get back into the car. Malclom sat back down in his seat while Luz looked at the both of them. The Saints sstarted to leave because they knew that the police would be here soon.

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Luz asked.

"I don't fucking care." Dex answered.

"I have no place to go." Luz stated.

"See answer 'A'." Dex said.

"But you can't just leave me here!" Luz inquired.

Both Dex and Malcolm was getting irritated because Luz was whining.

"Bitch, you're trying my patience." Dex threaten.

"Can you at least tell me where Manuel is?" :uz asked.

Dex started to think for a moment and turned his head to Mazlcolm.

"I change my mind, shoot her!" Dex said.

Malcolm grabbed his gun and pint it at Luz once again. Luz got scared and ran back to her car. She got in it and drove off which she left the two of them alone. Dex just smile and shook his head.

"Good job man, I'll tell Julius we're done here. Take Angelo's ride. I'll drive this back to your crib." Dex said.

Malcolm got out of the car and started to walk towards Angelo's car. He sigh with relief. Then Dex just smirk at him.

"Ya know what, I think Julius was right about you." Dex mentioned.

He drive off with Malcolm's new car. Malcolm just smirk and get into Angelo's car. He know that he was going to have a little break until Lin calls him. He had one gang to take out and the city will be long to the Saints. He drpve off with Angelo's car before the police arrive to the airport. His life was starting to change for the better.

 **X**

 **Next time: Stacking the Deck**

 **Please Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone, I can't believe it that this story is almost over because there is one more gang left and that with the Westside Rollerz and also have the boat explosion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't none of the characters from Saints Row except for my Ocs and my boss.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Stacking the Deck**

It is a beautiful morning and Malcolm was asleep because he was having a day off because he haven't heard anything from Lin about when to strike against the Rollerz. Then he heard his cell phone ring and he started to let out a groan. He tried to reach for his phone and grabbed it. He looked at it for a moment to see that it was Johnny on the Caller ID. He pressed the answer button and rubbed his left eye. He let out of yawn for a moment.

"Hello." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey man, I hope that I did not call at a bad time."_ Johnny said.

"No man, I was just getting some extra sleep in before Lin call me. Why?" Malcolm said.

 _"Well, Troy, Dex and I are at the club getting wasted. We thought that you should come over and chill for a bit."_ Johnny said.

"Sure man, let me get dressed and I will meet ya'll there." Malcolm told him.

He hung up the phone and got up out of bed. He scratched his head because he knew that sleeping in was out of the question. He open his closet to pulled out some clothes to wear. He got dress and head out to his car to drive to the club to meet up with Johnny, Dex, and Troy. He was wearing a purple button up shirt which he left it open to show off his black wife beater with black jean pants along with black shoes to match. He had a pair of sunglasses on his face and he pulled up to the Tee N' Ay. He walked inside and he saw that Dex, Troy and Johnny was there. He walked over to the three of them and they already order him a drink.

"What's the occasion for the celebration?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, we have one more gang left." Dex mentioned.

"The Rollerz." Malcolm answered.

"Yup." Johnny said.

Taking a sip of his beer.

"We took out the two of the baddest gangs in Stillwater." Troy said. "Taking out the rollerz won't be easy like the others."

They was enjoying themselves and the order themselves another round of bears.

"So, Malcolm, what do you think of the Saints now?" Dex asked.

"Well, you guys are family to me. I don't care what happened in your past. But I know that I got all your backs." Malcolm told them.

"Thanks man." Dex said.

Malcolm started to get up but one of the members of the Rollerz bumped into him. He shook it off which one of the Rollerz looked down at his shoes to see that they were scoffed. He turned around and grabbed Malcolm by his collar. Malcolm looked at the man before him.

"What's up?" Malcolm said.

"You scoffed my shoes. You are going to paid for this."

Then Johnny stood up and walked up to the Rollerz.

"Do you we have a problem here?" Johnny said.

The Rollerz looked over at him because he knew that this was going to be a fight.

"This doesn't concern you clowns. It's between me and this nigga."

Then Dex stood up and so did Troy because they didn't want any of their members getting hurt.

"That's where you're wrong, playa. He's with us and if you got beef with him, then you got beef with us as well." Dex said.

More of the rollerz started to show up to back their comrade up as well. Dex popped his knuckles while Troy fix his hair. Malcolm looked at the three of them which he knew that this was going to be fun. He manage to throw a punch to free himself from the rollerz grasp. Then Johnny, Dex, and Troy jumped in to help him out. The fight broke out the bar. Malcolm threw another punch and he threw the roller out the door. Johnny, Dex, and Troy did the same for the rest fo the rollerz. The rollerz started to run with their tails between their legs. The boys stood victorious and the four of them went their separate ways. Malcolm got into his car and he watch three cars drove off. He was about to do the same but his cellphone started to ring and he saw that it was Lin that was calling him.

"Hello?" Malcolm said.

 _" Hey, This is Lin. Meet me at the arena parking lot, we gotta start making a move against the rollerz."_ Lin said.

She hung up the phone and Malcolm did the same and he started to drive to the arena where some of the rollerz hangout at. He notice that it was getting dark which he knew that the meeting point would mean no head lights. He made a few turns until he arrive at the arena which he pulled up to the curve. He got out of the car and looked around to make sure that no one see him. He walked behind a transfer truck which he saw Lin and a couple of rollerz members walking her to her car.

"That's a sweet ride, Lin."

"Uh huh." Lin said.

"Who tune it for ya?"

"No one, I did it myself." Lin told them.

One of them looked over Lin's car.

"The spoiler looks like Donnie's work."

While the other looked underneath her car to see the under glow light.

"No way, that underglow screams Ricky Liu."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Then Lin was getting tick because they were drooling over her car.

"What is this. fuckin' third grade?"

They both looked at each other and back at Lin.

"Whaddya mean?"

She sighed because she knew that she was dealing with idiots.

"Forget it. I'll see ya tomorrow." Lin said.

Then the two Rollerz started to leave which Lin heard one of them.

"Dude, she totally wants you."

She gave a disgust look on her face and shut her door. She waited for them to be out of sight.

"Assholes." Lin muttered.

Malcolm walked from behind the transfer truck and approached Lin. She turned around to her surprise to see Malcolm was here.

"I swear to God, we're not going to be able to kill these bastards fast enough." Lin said.

"Woah, Lin calm down before you blow a gasket." Malcolm told her.

She took his advice and took a deep breath. She place her cigarette into her mouth and blow smoke out of her mouth. He knew that she was calm enough to hear her out.

"Okay. So, what ya got?" Malcolm asked.

"Aside from macho bullshit. I haven't heard much. The only interesting news I got is that a shipment of performance cars is coming in today. It's not much, I know, so we're gonna make the best of it. Jacked the truck carrying the cars before it makes its delivery and take it to Samson. He'll load up the car with a few surprises, then finish the delivery." Lin explained.

Malcolm started to scratch his head for a moment because it makes him feel like there's more to the plan. Lin looked at him for a moment.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Sorry, I have the feeling that there more to that plan." Malcolm stated.

She turned her back to him because she knew that he didn't believe her which she scoff for a moment.

"Well, that's all have to go on. Now get outta here before someone sees us." Lin told him.

She turned to see that Malcolm was gone already and she got into her car and drove off. Malcolm looked around for a moment he ran towards his car and drove to the meeting point where the shipment was making its deliveries. He was making his way to the interstate and slowly turned off his headlights because he waited for the truck to pass by. Then he drove right next to the truck and he took aim at the driver. He took out of the driver and he pulled his car over which lucky for him his license pate are fake so it's impossible for the cops to ID the car belong to him.

Once he got into the truck, he started to drive off to meet up with Samson's workshop. He knew that the rollers was going to be surprise to see that the Saints had jacked their trucks. He manage to run the escort off the road. He knew that it was going to be an easy drive to Samson's which he made a few turns and He manage to get off the interstate before the Rollerz knew that it was gone. He took it over to the meeting point where Samson's shop is. He hopped out of the truck and he gave the owner some extra payment to make the sure surprise explosive as possible. Then the owner signal one of his boys to get the cars unloaded because they begin over work on it.

"Why don't you head on home. One of my boys will take care of the delivery."

"You sure?" Malcolm asked.

"Yup. And don't worry, My boys are quick to get out of the rollerz's sight."

Then Malcolm started walking out of the shop and he was walking his way back to the Row because he lost his car and he was not going to get it back from the cops. Its was going to be a long walk at night but he knew a little exercise wasn't going to kill him. But suddenly, Johnny and Aisha pulled up next to him.

"Hey man, need a ride?" Johnny asked.

"Sure man. Thanks." Malcolm said.

He got in the back seat and Johnny started to drive him home. He told them what happened on the interstate which Johnny started laughing because he could tell that he was rubbing off on Malcolm. Aisha just shook her when she heard the story. Then they pulled up to Malcolm's house and Malcolm started to get out of the car. Johnny started to drive off which Malcolm to the both of them. He was about to head inside to get some rest but until his phone rang.

"What's up?" Malcolm answered.

 _"Come to the nightclub. Samson's done workin' on those cars, and we gotta talk about what we're gonna do with 'em."_ Lin said.

Malcolm went inside the house to change his clothes because some of the nightclubs are in Rollerz territory and he grabbed a black shirt and a black jacket. He went into his garage and he knew that have a spare would come in handy. He started to drive to the nightclub and he went into a part of Stillwater. He rolled down his window to find the nightclub until he heard loud music and he found the sound. Then he pulled to a club that had a lot of people standing outside. He park his car further down the road and he saw a couple his crew that was walking around. He whistle for the both of them.

"I need you to drive this back to the Row." Malcolm said.

"You got it, boss."

They got into his car drove out which Malcolm adjusted his collar on his jacket. He was walking towards the club and he noticed that a couple of bouncers was throwing the last guys but he watch as the bouncer beat the crap out of the poor guy. He walked to the bouncer for a moment.

"Name?"

"Lin sent me an invite." Malcolm told him.

The bouncer looked at the list and he saw a sticky house that said "Lin sent me an invite" and he nodded his head.

"Aight. You on the list. Go in and don't start no trouble."

"Got it, big guy." Malcolm said.

He walked inside to see that the club was poppin' and he walked around to get something to drink. Then a couple of girls up to him.

'Hey there handsome, you come to give up a little one on one."

"Sorry ladies, but I am meeting with a friend tonight." Malcolm said.

Then Lin was walking to find him and she noticed that two girls was taking up his time. She was getting upset and she walk up to him. She grabbed his hand and pull him away from the girls which she was leading him to the dance floor. Malcolm looked around to see that every rollerz was here and they all were given him the stink eye.

"Try not to look so conspicuous." Lin said.

"Uh okay." Malcolm said.

Then they both started to slow dance together.

"You did good, but I'm not through with you yet. Those cars you stole have been rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature. I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot. There's a race going down in Chinatown tonight, and I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys. If you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do..." Lin said.

She lean into his ear.

"boom. As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the hell outta there. You're no good to me... I mean to us dead." Lin finished.

She blushed for a moment as they continue to dance and Malcolm didn't looked at her because he didn't hear her saying "me'. Then the song stopped and Lin let go of him which she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dance. Now hurry up, you have a race to win." Lin said.

She was walking away which Malcolm was looking at her ass swing left to right. Then he started to walk out of the club until there was a blue car pulled in front of him. Troy got out of the car and he was looking at Malcolm which Malcolm raise an brow at him.

"Hey man, let get to the race..." Troy said.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're going to draw too much attention to both of us and Lin." Malcolm said.

"I don't care what Lin says, you get me close next to those cars and I'll take care of the Rollerz, to hell with this lap-race bullshit." Troy said.

Malcolm just sigh and shook his head because he knew that this was going have to bring Troy along for the ride.

"Alright. But you are going to have to explain to Lin about this." Malcolm told him

Then they both got into the blue car and drove to Chinatown to meet up for the race. Malcolm was getting a bad feeling all of sudden.

"I don't like the idea of Lin going uncover, you roll with people long enough and pretty soon you start thinkin' like 'em." Troy stated.

"Yeah, you an expert not trusting people going undercover." Malcolm mumbled.

Troy looked at the him for because he didn't hear him.

"Did you say something, man?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Malcolm said.

He turned a corner and he started to see that there was a group of cars that was waiting for them. He knew that this was going to be good for him.

"Alright, here they are...I hope Lin followed up on her end of the deal." Troy said.

"Relax, Troy. She did." Malcolm reassured him.

Then the cars started to line up on the track and they were all looking at Malcolm's car. They knew that it was going to be an easy win for them. They all started to revved their engine and wait for a woman to walk over to the starting line.

"Three... two... one... GO!"

Suddenly the cars release out on the street. Malcolm this was going to be a challenge that he was going to pass up. He have some tricks up his sleeve and Troy noticed that one of the Rollerz driver was slowly down for a moment. He smirked and looked at Malcolm.

"Get me next to that fucker..." Troy said.

Malcolm roll his eyes and pulled up to the Roller. Troy row down his window because he saw that the roller had his window down.

"You're out of your league, Kid." Troy taunt.

The Roller was trying to get ahead of them but Malcolm was keeping with him. Troy continue with his little taunts.

"You never had a chance. Watch a movie about street racers doesn't make you a tuner, buddy. Don't bother trying to catch up." Troy taunts.

"Bruh, say something about his car." Malcolm suggested.

Troy looked at him and nodded.

"You think you can beat us in that piece of shit." Troy taunt.

With that say, the roller started to use the Nitrous which he drove pass both Malcolm and Troy. He didn't noticed that his car started smoking. It caught on fire which it exploded along with him in it. Malcolm avoid the wreckage. Troy looked at the destroy car.

"The kid needed thicker skin..." Troy stated.

Then Malcolm started to pick up speed to catch up with the other two rollerz that was still in the race. Malcolm had something that might help him to get more and started to take shortcuts to pick up more speed. He appeared out of the alley way which he surprise two of the Rollerz.

"Yeah right, you should've stay home." Troy taunts.

One of the rollerz was trying to run Malcolm off the road by crashing into him. Troy look at the Roller on the side of him.

"Tell ya what, you ask nicely and I'll let you wash my car on weekends." Troy taunts.

The rollerz slammed on the break, but Malcolm avoid being hit. He was manage to recover and continue to keep up with the car. Troy stick his head out of the window.

"Be sure to have your slip ready and I don't wanna hear any bitching when you gotta give up your parents' car." Troy taunt.

The Roller hit the nitrous which he pass Malcolm, but his car started to smoke. Then it caught on fire and it explode. Malcolm noticed that there was one more car left on the track. It was on the last lap, but this time he row up Troy's window and lock it. Troy was looking at him with a serious on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I am going to finish this race because this is the last car. I want to him to hit the nitrous on the last minute." Malcolm told him.

Then Troy knew that this was going to be a hard to convince him. Malcolm started to pick up speed and started to catch up to the last car. They both were at the same speed which Malcolm passed him. He looked up at rear view mirror to see that they were close to the finish Line. Then suddenly, the driver started to hit the nitrous and getting ready to pass Malcolm. Before he get a chance to the reach the finish line, the car exploded which Malcolm crossed the finish line. He didn't stop for anything which he knew that they would ask question. Once they manage to get out without being seen. There was a moment of silence between the both of them, but Troy broke the silence with a laugh. Malcolm started to laugh because he knew that the was race was something to laugh to. Troy started to wipe a small tear from his eye because he was laugh too hard. Malcolm pulled up to the curve and he let himself out of the car.

"You are one crazy son of bitch." Troy said.

"Same to you, Troy. Where in the hell you learn to taunt without getting the bullet." Malcolm said.

"That's another story for another day." Troy told him.

He drive off with the car and Malcolm started walking to his house. He knew that the race made him tired. He was on his way home but a Zircon pulled up to the curve and the window row down to reveal Lin. Malcolm walked up to the car.

"Need a ride?" Lin asked.

"Sure." Malcolm said.

"Hop in." Lin told him.

Malcolm got into her car and she started to drive off to his house. She had a pissed look on her face and she looked at Malcolm for a moment.

"So, what the fuck did Troy wanted? I saw him in that car with you." Lin said.

"Well, he doubt about your loyalty to the Row and he thinks that you might be turned because you have been with the Rollerz." Malcolm told her.

"What hell. Julius asked me to join them and now doubt my loyalty to the Saints. He need to shut his damn mouth." Lin said.

She pulled up to his house and she watch him get out.

"Thanks for the ride, Lin." Malcolm said.

"Welcome. I'll call you tomorrow what's our next move." Lin told him.

She pulled out his driveway and drove off at top speed. Malcolm started to head inside to get himself a well earn rest. He remove his shirt and hopped into bed which he went to sleep. He place his phone on its charge and went to sleep.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Guardian Angel**

 **Please Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saints Row except for my ocs and my boss Malcolm.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **Guardian Angel**

Malcolm was up and about because he was still waiting for Lin to call him about their next plan. He started to lift weights in his garage while his stereo was playing his favorite songs. He was working up a good session until he heard a car pull up in his driveway and he looked up to see that it was Johnny's ride. Johnny got out of the car and walked into Malcolm's garage. He was looking around for a moment and he looked at Malcolm doing bench press.

"What's up, Johnny. Malcolm greeted.

"Hey man, so this is where you live, huh? I have to say that I dig it nicely." Johnny said.

"Well, it's not like those house that we took from the Carnales and Vice Kings. I just thought that I should leave to the place that I grew up in." Malcolm said.

Johnny grabbed one of the weights and he noticed several pictures that was on the wall. Some of them was a picture of him and his mother, some of him and his little sister, and some with all three of them. He was looked at the picture which he started to help Malcolm work out. After a few minutes, Dex and Troy started to gather at Malcolm's place. Malcolm was showing them around the house for a little bit and they were drinking.

"So, that's why you don't want to move out this place?" Dex said.

"Yup, this is the place I was raise in. I will not let anyone take it away from me and my sister." Malcolm told them.

Then his cellphone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and he saw that it was Lin. He pressed the answered button and he leave the room to talk to Lin.

"What's up?" Malcolm said.

" _Hey, meet me at the Tea house in China Town. I think I got a way to get in deeper with the Rollerz."_ Lin said.

"How deep are we talkin' about." Malcolm said.

 _"Shut up."_ Lin said.

She hung up the phone because she knew that it was dirty sex joke. Malcolm chuckle to himself which he could tell that Lin was probably blushing on the other end of the phone when he told her that joke. He walked back into the living room to see the boys were watching the game on his Tv. Malcolm grabbed the remote and turned off the Tv right before the players were making their way to the in zone. The boys groan in disappointment to see that the Tv was turn off.

"Well, y'all don't have to do home but y'all sure as hell need to get the fuck outta here?" Malcolm said.

Then the boys started to leave to continue watching the games at their house. Malcolm started get into his car and he drove off to Chinatown to meet up with Lin to get the next phase of their plan into action. He drove pass several cars when he crossed the interstates and he noticed at teahouse sign. He pulled in to the parking lot to find a parking space. He got out of his car and adjusted his shirt to look presentable to Lin. He started walking inside.

Lin was sitting at the bar because she was waiting for Malcolm to show up. She knew that this was perfect spot for them. She looked at the clock to see that it was getting close to meet up with the rollerz and Malcolm was running late. She was starting to get worry because she knew that he might had back out. Then had old gentleman in a suit approach Lin. He saw that she had a cigarette in her mouth,

"Need a light?"

She turned head and she was looked at the poor guy.

"Thanks." Lin said.

She lit her cigarette and tossed the lighter across the room. She sending the poor guy a hint and he got up to get his lighter so he could leave. While was getting ready to leave, he bumped into Malcolm. He grunted at Malcolm for a moment.

"Fuckn' asshole."

He thought that Malcolm didn't hear him but he was dead wrong because Malcolm heard him. Malcolm turned around and glare at him which he show the poor guy his gun as a sign of a threat. Then he sallow his pride and walked away. Malcolm knew that he had put in a little fear in him. He walked to the bar and sat down next to Lin. Lin smirk at him because she saw how well he handle himself.

"I tell ya, you and me are always making new friends." Lin said.

"Whaddya got, Lin?' Malcolm asked.

"Thing are moving too slow. We gotta step it up. I hear a guy named Joseph Price calls the shots. I don't know much about him 'cept that he's friends with some mechanic named Donnie. If we got in good with Price's crew, we'll always be one step ahead of those fuckers. Here's the plan. Go in and tear up Donnie's shop. Right when you're about to finish off Price's buddy, I'll rush and save the day." Lin explained.

"Hmmmm... Sound easy enough." Malcolm stated.

"Just make it look good, but don't you dare mess up my car. If we're lucky, Donnie will arrange a meet with Prices." Lin said.

Then her bill for her tea arrive which she looked at for a moment. She placed the receipt over to Malcolm as she got up. She placed her hand on Malcolm's ass.

"Thanks for buying my Tea." Lin said.

Malcolm look down at the receipt next to him which he knew that she left him to paid her drink. He just smirked at her and paid her tab for her which he just shook his head. As Lin was leave, she just a seductive smirk on her face and she head out to get her plan in motion. Malcolm got out of the teahouse, he hopped into his car and he started to head towards Donnie's workshop. He parked the car behind the building. He grabbed his guns and he was getting ready to hop over the fences. He noticed that some of the Rollerz was station there to keep Donnie protected. Malcolm took aim and shot a female Roller in the head.

"SHIT IT'S THE SAINTS! They're here for Donnie!"

Malcolm shoot more and more of the Rollerz that stood in his way. He took a couple more with his T3K, and another with is shotgun and more with his rifle. More Rollerz was heading towards the shop but Malcolm threw a grenade at the window of the Rollerz cars. Then he started to head inside the shop. He used the last of ounces of his bullets on the Rollerz that was guarding Donne. He started to pull his Vice Nine and started shooting at Donnie. Donnie started running for his life while Malcolm was hot on his trail.

"Just make eay on yourself and die with some dignity." Malcolm said.

"Fuck you, man." Donnie said.

Malcolm continue to shoot at Donnie which he threw a couple boxes at Malcolm which he knocked them out of his way. Once Donnie open the door to the back of the shop, he ran outside and duck to avoid was the bullets that was flying towads. Malcolm ran outside and continue shooting at Donnie. Then Lin pulled up to see that her plan had worked.

"Donnie! Get down." Lin said.

She pulled out her gun and unleash a barriage of bullet. Both Malcolm and Donnie took cover. Then Malcolm looked at the bullets to see that they weren't blanks. Donnie was still on the ground to see that Malcolm was still alive. Lin was looking at him to see that he was still on the ground.

"What are you waiting for! Get in!" Lin told him.

He got up and he ran towards Lin's car. He skidded acrross the hood of her car. She scoffed because Donnie had scratched her car.

"We gotta get out of here!" Donnie said.

He hopped into the passenger side of her car.

"Ugh. I think you scratch my hood." Lin said.

Malcolm looked out his hiding spot to see that they were still there. He knew that they need to get out of here. He knew that he was going to hear from her.

"Look I-"

They both heard the sound of a gun firing which Lin looked over at Malcolm was shooting at Lin's car. He left holes on her car door and her eyes widen when she saw them. She glared at Malcolm which Malcolm just smirk at his handy work.

"Mother fucker." Lin said.

She started shooting at him again but this time she was aim right at him. Malcolm dodge them because he knew that this would get her attention. Once she was done, she was making sure that Malcolm got the message. Donnie was looking at Litn because he knew that he was fallen in love.

"Who are you?" Donnie asked.

"I'm Lin and you're welcome." Lin said.

She drove off while Malcolm was dusting himself off. He ran for his car and drove after them. Lin looked at her rearview mirror because she knew that he was hot on their trail. Donnie was getting scare because Malcolm was right behind them. He knew that this was going to be easy catch. He looked over at Lin for a moment with a worry look on his face.

"This guy don't give up." Donnie stated.

"Well, neither will I." Lin said.

She saw several trees and she took the route and to avoid him, but it didn't work. He just smirked at her idea of losing him. He avoided the trees and continue to be on them like glue. She saw the gates that lead somewhere and both her and Malcolm bust through the gates. Both did a hard right and drive through the back roads. Lin slammed her car into Malcolm's which cause him to spin out of control. Donnie was smiling at her because he knew that would cause Malcolm to spin into a wall.

Malcolm manage to throw his car in reverse and he backed up at top speed. He was driving back. He backed up next to Lin's car which Donnie was shocked to see that he was able to do that. Lin turned to her left to look at him which she was pure shocked to see that he had pulled that off. Lin smirked to see that Malcolm was showing off for her.

"Show off." Lin said.

She saw an opening that looked to interstate and she turned. Malcolm switch gears to readjust and both cars had made their way to interstate. Lin was looking to her left while Malcolm was looking from his right. She pointed her gun and started to shooting at his car. Then Malcolm slammed on the breaks to spin out of control which Lin and Donnie had escape. Malcolm knew that the plan had work and he drove back to his house to wait for Lin to call him. When he got home, he took a quick shower to get some of the gun smoke off his skin. After a couple hours of shower time, Malcolm's cellphone started to ring and he walked over to his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello." Malcolm answered.

 _"I'm in. Donnie's setting up a meeting with the higher ups of the Rollerz. You should stop by and listen to what being said. I'll text you the address."_ Lin said.

"I will be there soon, Lin." Malcolm said.

He hung up the phone and got dress to meet up for the meeting of the Rollerz next attack. He looked at the picture of his mother and he knew that this was going to be it for the rollerz. He knew that he was going to ask a lot of forgiveness once this is all over. He closed the door right behind him and head out.

 **Next Time: Escort Service**

 **Please Review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of Characters from Saints Row series except for my male boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **Escort Service**

Malcolm was drive towards the address that Lin had sent him. He parks the car to an empty house to act like he lives there. He was sneaking over to the house and look around for anyone that was nearby. He knew that was going be a challenge to not be spotted by someone. He made it to a window and saw there were two gentlemen in the living. One of them was sitting on the couch wearing street clothes while the other was standing in front of him explain the situation. Malcolm try to listen close without being caught.

"So, he's okay? That's great."

"Yes, how could we possibly score dime bags without him?"

The man in the sunglasses was looking at the man before with deep concern for Donnie.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Will. He's not that-"

Then Donnie and Lin walked into the living room. Donnie was smile on his face because he was relief to be alive.

"Sup Price?" Donnie greeted.

Then Joseph Price stood and gave Donnie a handshake.

"You scare the shit outta me, Donnie." Price said.

"I scare the shit outta me." Donnie stated.

Then William was looking at Lin and he could tell that she might be trouble. Malcolm look through the bush to try not to make as much noise as possible. Lin looked at the window which he ducks down for a second.

"Donnie, it's always a pleasure when you bring a stranger in my home." William stated.

"Aw fuck, I forgot. This is-"

Lin step up and to introduce herself.

"I'm Lin." Lin said.

Donnie smile at her.

"She's totally save my ass, Mr. Sharp, she's a helluva driver." Donnie vouched.

"I'm the best racer that ever come out of Chinatown." Lin told him.

Joseph was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"How come I never heard of you?" Joseph asked.

"Because I got tits." Lin stated.

Then Joseph looked down at her chest and he grin at them. He places his hand on his chin. Malcolm was looking through the window with a glare in his eyes.

"Is that what you call those." Joseph said.

Lin ended up slapping the shit out of Joseph which Malcolm covered his mouth to hold in his laugh. Both Donnie and William started laughing. Joseph collect his thought and his statement because Lin hit harder that his own mother could feel it.

"I suppose that I deserve that." Joseph said.

"Yeah you did." Lin told him.

William started to calm down from his laugher.

"My nephew has a... unique sense of humor." William said.

"That was supposed to be funny?" Lin asked, with a serious tone.

Joseph got back and rub his cheek.

"I thought it was funny until you hit me in the face." Joseph said.

"Yeah, then it was hilarious." Donnie stated.

Joseph flipped Donnie off which William cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Joseph, you better hurry. You don't want to miss your meeting." William said.

Joseph nodded his head and he started to leave.

"Sorry, but I have to take off. Lin, it's nice meeting you. I catch you later Donnie." Joseph said.

He headed out to meet up with his crew. Donnie smile at turned his head towards Lin's chest as he turned around to face William Sharp. He stretches his arms and got loose.

"So, we're finally hitting that convoy, huh?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Donnie." William lied.

"Well, sure you-"

"I DON'T know what you're talking about, Donnie." William lied, with death tone in his voice.

Donnie was confused and he look at Lin which he realizes that William was trying to tell him. He knew that only him, Joseph, and William know what was going on. Lin look at the both of them because she knew that something was not right about something.

"Oh... Riiight." Donnie said, rubbing the back of his head and look at Lin. "Just sit tight, Price should be back soon."

Then William Sharp stood up and look at the both of them. He adjusts his tie on his suit. He looks at the window for a moment because he had a feeling that someone was listening on their conversation.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I'm afraid that I need to make some call. If you will excuse me." William said.

Malcolm started to leave to stop the rollerz from jacking the convoy. He ran towards his car and head to the location of the convoy. He drove out of the suburbs and saw a couple of Rollerz cars heading towards the convoy. He pulls out his guns and shoot at the cars in front of him. He took them both out with ease and he drove to the location of the next meeting point where the Rollerz might strike the truck. Malcolm noticed that a truck might have some new car engine and he follow the truck which more Rollerz cars appear out of hiding, but they saw Malcolm was here.

"I thought that we're the ones that know about this."

Malcolm was shooting at them and he shoot out the drive which cause the car to crash into the wall. It explodes into millions of pieces. Malcolm follow the trucks which they were leading him to the meeting point. Malcolm knew that this was getting close to the end. He knew that there was more on the way. He was stick by the trucks side until the drivers get the meeting point. Once they arrive to the auto shop but what was waiting was more Rollerz. Malcolm got out of the car and he grab his rifle.

Some of the rollerz was about to get out their car, but Malcolm unload on them. He kicks the door shut and shoot at the window and took out two more Rollerz. He pulls out his grenade and toss it into the was next car. It explodes along with three more cars as well. He just smiles because he was having too much fun. The driver was looking at him which Malcolm signal him to head inside with the shipment. The drive nods his head and drove into the shop. Malcolm started to head out before the cops or more of the rollerz come looking.

=== Sharp's house ===

Both Lin and Donnie were sitting on the couch smoking weed. Lin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pull it out half way. She could tell that was a text from Malcolm was his mission with the convoy.

"Ya know what I hate? Under glow. That shit is tacky as hell." Donnie said.

"Whatever, I think-"

Both William Sharp and Joseph Price came into the room. William was little upset all of sudden.

"They all got away?" William asked.

"That's what the word is." Price answered.

"How did this happen?" William asked.

"A crew from Saint's Row fucked up our boys." Price told him.

William stop and turn around to face his nephew.

"Who?'

"The same guys who fucked up my shop, I think they're the Fifth Street Alter Boys or somethin'" Donnie said, getting up from the couch.

Lin look at him because he had got the name all wrong.

"The Third Street Saints." Lin corrected.

"What she said." Donnie said.

He was about to take another puff from the blunt until Price took it out his hand. He glares at him.

"Will stop smoking that shit? I need you to focus." Price told him.

"If you need me to focus, I'd pass that shit back." Donnie said, coughing up smoke in Price's face.

"Donnie." Price said.

He took that as a sign of anger which it scares Donnie.

"Alright, alright. You got some time before the buyers need those parts, right?" Donnie asked.

Lin rise a brow and look at Donnie.

"The buyers?" Lin asked.

"Oh, they're a bunch of guys that overseas that Mr. Sharp kn-"

"Donnie, do we have to have another... conversation?" William asked, with a sharp tone in his voice.

He hung his head down in shame because he was about to make another mistake.

"Sorry." Donnie apologized.

"Don't worry 'bout it, just think." Price told him.

"Give me some time. I bet Lin and I can whip somethin' up." Donnie said.

"Okay, you game for that Lin?" Price asked.

Lin smirk for a moment.

"Hey, anything I can do to help." Lin said.

=== Next day ===

Price and Sharp was sitting around because he was looking for a way to get the parts that they need for the buyers. William turn his head to look his nephew because he knew that he never like Donnie from the beginning.

"I know that he's your friend, Joseph, but I will not let that nimrod ruin my plans." William said.

Price looked at his uncle for a moment and he adjust his sunglasses.

"Your plans?" Price said, with a death tone.

"Our plans." Sharp corrected, sipping on some wine.

"Look, Donnie may be a little flaky, but he always steps up in the end." Price said.

"I certainly hope so." Sharp said.

Then both Lin and Donnie came into the room and Donnie had a smile on his face. He knew that this was going to be something to tell his boss about.

"Lin and I got this shit down." Donnie said.

William Sharp place his head on his hand to listen to Donnie.

"This should be compelling." William said, sarcastically.

"Alright kids, check this shit out. So, we lost the parts the buyers wanted, and there's no way another shipment like that is going to roll through here again any time soon. Lin and I did the math, and there are a couple of key cars that we can strip down to get the parts we need." Donnie explain, proudly.

Joseph just smile because he never thought about that before. He knew that this was going to be easy for him and his crew to get the parts that they need. He turns his head towards his Uncle because he knew that Donnie was genius.

"See, what'd I tell ya? This guy's a fucking genius. I'm gonna go get the boys ready." Joseph said.

He walked off to let his crew know about the cars. William just looked at both Donnie and Lin. He just smirks at the idea that Donnie had come up with because he knew that it was dumbest thing that he had ever heard. He pours himself a cup of wine and sit back in his chair.

"So, your plan is to go steal cars. You really know how to think outside the box, Donnie." William said.

He took a sip of his wine, while Lin just glare at him because she knew that he had been mistreating Donnie since she been her. But she wasn't trying to blow her cover because she could care less about Donnie and the Rollerz.

"Don't talk to him like that." Lin said.

"I'll take your advice to heart." William stated.

"It wasn't advice." Lin told him.

"A threat?" William asked, starts to laugh. "How refreshing."

He was pissing Lin off because she never like anyone pissing her off. She was about to do something that she might regret later.

"Listen up you-"

"Lin, d-d-d-don't worry 'bout-"

"Shut up, Donnie." Lin and William said.

William look at Lin.

"You were saying?" William asked.

"I was about to tell you to go fuck yourself." Lin said.

William smirk because he finds Lin funny.

"And here I thought we were bonding." William stated.

"Let's go, Donnie." Lin said, turn to leave.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've said all day." William said, sarcastically.

Lin turn around and gave William Sharp the bird and leave the room. William starts to stroke his chin because he knew something wasn't right about Lin. He reaches for his phone because he starts to make a call to someone.

"Did you get it?" William asked, the voice on the other end of the phone. "I see, don't worry about it. I will have someone to look into it.

=== At the Church ===

Malcolm was laying on the hood of his car looked at the dark clouds that was rolling in the sky. He was getting bore because he had done so many jobs around town and he find the side jobs was pretty dull. He receives a text from one of his last Clients named Mr. Wong who ask him to kill the people done his family wrong and knew that Mr. Wong was pleases with Malcolm's work with killing the people. He let out a yawn because the dark clouds starting to put him to sleep, but his cellphone starts to ring. He opens it up to see that it was Lin that was calling and he sit up.

"Yo, yo." Malcolm answers.

 _"It's me. Stopping those hijackings really fucked things up for the Rollerz. They got a whole list of cars that they're plannin' on jackin'. Make sure they can't find what they're looking for."_ Lin said.

"Got it." Malcolm said.

 _"Oh, before I forget, I will be waiting at your place. I need to talk you in person."_ Lin said.

"Okay. I will meet you at my place after the job is done." Malcolm told her.

Malcolm hung up the phone and grab his jacket and hop into his car. Lin had send him the list of the cars that Rollerz might end up jacking. He drove to the first car that was on the list. It was a red Sedan that had rapid engine and he knows where the car is located. He knows the street and he drive to where the red Sedan. He pulls up the to the car and shoot at it several times. He manages to get the car to explode into million pieces. He hears power engine heading towards the red Sedan and he ran into his car and drove off before the Rollerz show up.

He drove to next location of a black Cadillac because it had hydraulics and it behind Friendly Fire uptown. He drove to it and toss a grenade through the window. He drove off to the third location because the car is a high-tech power Vixen because it gives major speed to any car. He knew that Rollerz want it but he was not about to let them have, He head over to Car dealers which he knew that the dealers keep their brand-new car in the back of the store. Malcolm know a couple people that owe him a favor. He pulled up at the back of the car dealers. One of the people that work there saw his car. Malcolm went into the whole spill that the Rollerz were jacking powers to strap for parts. He told them that he was cashing on his favor. The two dealers nod their heads and went to get the car. They hook it on the back of Malcolm's car and he drove off the lot with it before the Rollerz show up. It took to a different location and he open fire upon it and it exploded. He looks at his phone to see that there is still one more car that needs to be gone before the Rollerz get it.

He drives as fast as he could to get to the last location of the last. It was a Zicon and that is one of the fastest cars. They wanted it for the nitro inside of it and Malcolm could only think of that type being in the in-pound lot cross the police station. He was give his car as much gas as possible. He knew that car like that could be risk the Rollerz a lot of effort to get inside the lot to get the car. He arrives to the in-pound lot and he broke through the gate and found the car. He pulls out his guns and starts shooting at the car. The bullet pierce through the car to hit the engine and the car exploded. He drove out the lot before he could get caught by the police or the Rollerz. He texts Lin that all four cars were destroyed before the Rollerz could get to them. Then he started to head home to get some rest and to see what Lin would want to talk about.

=== Price and Sharp ===

Joseph was walking back and forth in the living room because he was on the phone with Donnie. Donnie on the other end of the phone was freaking out. William was listening on the entire conversation because he knew that something was wrong. He could that something or someone that was responsible for this whole mix up.

"Donnie, slow down... don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault... I know you are, it's okay...just relax man... yeah, you do that... later." Joseph said, hanging up the phone and threw it across the room. "FUCK!"

"That was productive." William said.

"That's the second time that the Saints Fucked us!" Joseph said.

"Three times, if you count the attack on the garage. Quite a coincidence..." William said.

Price looked at his Uncle with a confuse look his face.

'Whaddya mean?" Joseph asked.

"Well, let's time. The same four people knew about those jobs. If I didn't sell us out, and you didn't sell us out. Who else is there?" William asked.

Joseph was getting steam because his uncle would suspect that it might be Donnie.

"Donnie? Donnie may not like it when things get messy, but there's no way he'd turn on me." Joseph said.

William just smirk because he knows that Donnie is too much of an idiot to work with the Saints.

"Which brings us to..." William hints.

"Lin." Joseph answers.

"Bravo." William said.

Joseph rub the back of his head because he never knew that Lin would be a spy for the Saints. He knew that he was going to be the one to tell Donnie the truth about all this.

"This is gonna be a bitch to explain to Donnie." Joseph said.

"Luckily, you're not going to." William told him.

Joseph look at William who was adjusting his tie.

"Whaddya mean?" Joseph asked.

William turn his head to face his nephew for moment.

"Please you're too attached to the boy. I'll handle this." William stated.

He was about to leave to look for Lin, but Joseph place his hand on his uncle's shoulder to stop in his tracks.

"Look, I don't give a shit what you do to Lin, but you better not hurt Donnie." Joseph threatens.

William just smirk and knock Joseph's hand off his shoulder.

"Of course, Joseph, I'll keep that in mind." William said.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm pulled up to his house, but he saw that the lights were on. He knew that someone had broken in. He got out of his car and pull out his vice nine. He quietly walks up to the front door. He grabs the door knob and bust through the door and point his hand gun at the intruder. He saw that the intruder was none other than Lin with a leather jacket on. He sighs with relief that he had almost put a bullet in her.

"You really need to be more careful when you enter someone else's home. I'd almost put a bullet in your head." Malcolm said.

"I am glad you didn't but I just want to make sure that you get caught by the Rollerz." Lin said.

"Please, there is nothing that I can't get myself out of." Malcolm said.

He shut the door before more rain could come in his house. He was looking at Lin because he could that something was bothering her. He took off his jacket and he grab a towel to dry himself off. He was soak to the bone out there. She looks at some of the pictures of him and Johnny with Aisha.

"So, what you think of the saints?" Lin asked.

"Well, they have become a second family that I grew to rely on. There this saying that my family that always us kids that we keep at heart. Family watch for each other. Family always got each other back. Family will be there for one or other. And family don't turn their back on family." Malcolm told her.

"Wow, that is a great saying." Lin said.

Malcolm smile at her.

"I have been saying that several times. That has always kept me going." Malcolm said.

Lin look at her watch to see that it was getting late and she knew that Malcolm would need his rest.

"Look, I should get outta here. I will talk tomorrow." Lin said.

She was about to leave, but Malcolm grab her wrist to stop her in her tracks. He knew that she wanted to talk to him about something. He knew that it was important.

"Wait, Lin. Are you okay? You told me that you wanted to talk to be about and I thought that it might be something important. You would have come here without something important." Malcolm said.

 _"Come on Lin, you went over this so many. Just tell him the truth. Tell that you are fallen for him."_ Lin thought.

Malcolm looked at her for a moment because he could tell that something is bothering her. He turned her around and look into her eyes to see that there is something that is making her unease.

"It's okay, Lin. You can tell me. You have put in the hard work to stop the Rollerz and you have become a strong woman that I would admire. And I believe that yo-"

Lin interrupted him by leaning in and press her lips against. Malcolm was taken by surprise by her action. Then he just gave in to the kiss by returning the kiss. Lin wrapped her arms around his neck while Malcolm wrap his around her waist. They both stood there for a moment, then they both started to head off to bed to get comfortable.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Liberation**

 **Please Review and Happy Independence Day everyone 🙂**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't none of the characters from Saints Row series except my boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **Liberation**

Malcolm was sleeping in his bed with Lin cuddling him. She felt the sun beaming on her and she starts to groans in her sleep. She open one of her eyes to see that it is a beautiful day. She yawns to see that she was laying on top of Malcolm and she smile. She leans in to give him a good morning kiss and she got out of bed to get dress. She had her hair down before she went to bed last night. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Soon, it will all be over. Then you can go back to the Saints, Lin. Just tough it out a little longer." Lin muttered.

She took a shower which it took a bout forty-five minutes. When she was done, she got dress and walk out into the living to see that Malcolm was up and about. She saw him making them breakfast and she walks up to him. She wraps her arms around Malcolm's waist and kiss his bare shoulders. Malcolm smiles at her and turn his head to the side to look at her.

"Hungry?" Malcolm asks.

"Yeah." Lin answers.

He fix her a plate with Pancake, bacon and eggs. They both sat down at the table with their plates and they both starts to eat their food. Lin was looking at him while he was eating and she was enjoying his food. Once she was done, she got up to head out to meet up with the Rollerz. She gives Malcolm a kiss before she left and Malcolm was doing the dishes. He watch as her car drove off and he was going to have to wait awhile for Lin to call him. He put on some clothes and head out to do something fun.

=== Lin ===

Lin had arrive to the pool hall and park her car around back. She was humming a tune as she walk inside. She look around to see that Rollerz was glaring at her which made her feel unease all of sudden. She was about to back away, but a couple of Rollerz block her only exit. She looked around to see that they were surrounding her. She knew that she was in too deep which it might cost her of her own life. William was looking down at the trap Lin from the staircase

Then Lin through the first punch the rollerz that she sees and the rest just jump her. She was holding her own, but the numbers were too great against her. They beat the crap out her and brought her to her knees in front of William Sharp. He walk down stairs as he look at the poor helpless girl before him. He had a smile on his face because he knew that this was going to a good opportunity for him to get some answer out of her.

"Now, little girl. We need to have a little chat about Honesty." William said.

She spit in his face which cause him to chuckle. He signal the crew to tie her to a chair. He sat down in front of her and cross his leg. He pour himself a cup of wine.

"So, I take it that you're not working alone aren't you, Lin?" William asks.

"Do whatever you want with me. I will not tell nothing." Lin said.

"Be calm, we have all day for you to give the detail of your partner that had been ruining my plans." William said. "For now, I just want to you tell me who wanted you to spy on us? The Carnales? Vice Kings?"

"Like I said, you old piece of shit. I am not telling you a damn thing." Lin told him.

William just sigh because he knew that this was going to be a long day indeed. Rollerz starts to beat the answers out of Lin through major torture. William just lean back into his chair and enjoy the show.

=== Several Hours Later ===

At the church, Malcolm was sitting on desk talking to one of his crew members until Julius walk through the door. He spotted Malcolm sitting there doing nothing which to his guess, that Lin had given him a day from working on the Rollerz for a bit.

"Sup playa." Julius says, extended his fist to Malcolm.

"What's up, Julius." Malcolm says, pumping fists with Julius.

"Lin's been sayin' you're doin' a hell of a job when it comes to the rollerz. Keep it up." Julius told him.

Malcolm smirk for a bit, but he cellphone starts to go off. He pull out his phone and looked at the Caller Id to see that it was Lin that had call him. Julius look at him and smirk.

"That Lin?" Julius asks.

Malcolm nodded his head. And he answer the phone which it sound a little muffled for a moment.

"Hello." Malcolm says.

 _"Hey, meet me at the pool hall. The Rollerz are getting into something big."_ Lin said.

"That's not where we usually talk at for plan to stop their operation." Malcolm says, sounded concern.

Then Lin hung up and he was looking at Julius to see that something was stirring when it came to the both of them.

"Don't let me hold ya up; you how the lady hates to be kept waiting." Julius says.

He left Malcolm alone for a bit because Malcolm notices something wasn't after Lin took him to meet her. He knew that if someone ask you to meet them somewhere, that means it's a trap. He look through his contacts to tried to call Johnny and he waited for Johnny to pick up.

"Come on, Johnny. Pick up the damn phone." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey, this is Johnny. You know what to do."_ Johnny said.

Malcolm hung up because the call went to voicemail.

"Fuck. He probably tapping Aisha right now." Malcolm said.

He tried to call up both Dex and Troy for some back up. He waited for a few minutes and finally he heard someone pick up the phone.

 _"Yo, what's up Malcolm."_ Dex said.

"No time to explain. Is Troy there with you?" Malcolm asks.

 _"Yeah, he's here. What's goin' on?"_ Dex asks, sound concern.

"Like I said no time to explain. Meet me at the pool because I think that Lin's cover has been blown." Malcolm stated.

 _"Ight man, we'll be down there shortly."_ Dex said

Malcolm hung up his phone he whistles for some of his crew members to join him in a recuse mission. They all starts to pile into Malcolm's car and rolled out to the pool hall.

=== Lin ===

Lin jerk the phone from her ear and glare at William Sharp.

"Good girl." William said.

"Go fuck yourself." Lin told him.

William slaps her across the face and smirk at her resolve for not giving him the information that he wanted. Lin was cover in bruise and blood from her torture.

"Temper, temper little girl." William said, raising her head up to look at him. "Look at you. All tied up, pretty as a present. I think it's time to unwrap you."

He leans in to get ready to kiss her, but Lin look down to see that her legs wasn't tied and she did the unthinkable. She kick William in the nuts which he fell over in pain. He was holding his crotch as most of the Rollerz just look away from the pain that they all just witness. A couple of the Rollerz went over to William's side to help him up to his feet. He look at Lin with a death glare.

"If you fuckin' touch a hair of his head, I'll fuck you up." Lin threaten.

William adjust his tie for a moment and clear his throat to ignore the pain.

"I assure you that I don't give a damn about your little love affair with this man. He will be out of my way once he's gone." William said.

He try to walk out the door but the pain from his crotch shot through his body. He had to get help from one of the Rollerz because of the pain. He looked some of the other Rollerz.

"Gag her. I don't want her to ruin the surprise for our guest that will be here shorty." William ordered.

The rest of the nod their heads as they gag Lin with duct tape and place a bag over her head.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm was drive towards the pool hall with a few of his crew. He pulled to a parking lot and waited for Troy and Dex to show up with their crew. Hours pass, he pace back and forth around his car because he was waiting on the two people who he thought to be his homies. He went to trunk of his car and pull out some major big guns. He grab bullet proof vest and place it underneath his clothes. He walk towards the front of the Pool Hall which some of his crew just look at him.

"Aye, shouldn't we wait for Troy, Dex, or Johnny to show up?"

"We can't wait that long because Lin is there right now. Who knows what the Rollerz are trying to get out of her. I can't sit here and wait on three people that are either busy getting pussy, getting high, or getting drunk." Malcolm stated.

Malcolm place his rifles on his shoulders as he walk up to the door. His crew members just sigh and went with him to give him the cover that he needs. They all took their positions around the door until Malcolm kick in the door which cause it break and hit the ground.

"KNOCK, KNOCK! ANYONE HOME?!" Malcolm call out.

The Rollerz were surprise to see that he was here with a crew of his own which in Lin's call was for him to come alone. Malcolm starts to unleash a fury of bullets upon the Rollerz before they could react to his presences. Then his crew members join in on the fight as well. They all started to light up the entire building because they knew that they had pissed off one of the members of the Saints. They all started to head up stairs to take out the rest of the Rollerz. Once that one done, Malcolm looked at a survivor and of the massacre. He grabs the poor guys by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she?! Where's Lin?!" Malcolm said.

"She's in the back room."

The place the poor boy down on the ground and he pull his Vice nine on him which he pull the trigger. He look at some of his crew members because they just witness a total bad ass side of Malcolm. He glare at them for a moment and he clear this throat.

"Head outside to keep an eye for Troy or Dex and must importantly keep an eye out for the Cops." Malcolm ordered.

They all nod their heads and ran outside to wait for Troy or Dex. Malcolm went to back part of the Pool Hall, he open a door to see that where was no guards in the room. Lin was cover with a bag over her head. He quickly walk inside and he pull his knife. He tries to cut the duct tape, he heard something from behind him. Before he could act, he was hit upside the head by a wood bat from a Rollerz. Malcolm was knock to the ground hard. He was in a daze as the room was spinning as he watch William Sharp walk into the room. There sirens sounds coming from outside.

"Sounds like the cops are coming, Mr. Sharp."

"Let's take our guest for a ride, shall we?" William said.

Malcolm tries to get back up onto his feet, but the Roller just hit him with the wood bat again to knock him unconscious. Then the Roller was looking at Lin for a moment.

"What about the girl, Mr. Sharp?"

"Let the cops handle her. She out live her usefulness." William said.

Two members of the Rollerz came in and grab Malcolm. They drag his unconscious body to Lin's car that was park out back. They drive off with Malcolm in the trunk of the car. Some of the Saints members came back inside to see that Lin was still tie up and Malcolm was gone. They grab Lin and head out to Malcolm's car and drove back to the Row. By the time both Dex and Troy show up to the Pool Hall, the was swarming the place. So, they both decided to head back to the Row. They both saw a crew that help Lin out of Malcolm's car. They pull up into the parking lot and they both got out of their cars.

"What the fuck happen down at the Pool Hall." Troy asks.

"Well, Malcolm wanted to get Lin out as soon as possible beside waiting on you two. By time we heard the cops were on their way. We came back inside to see that Malcolm was gone."

"What the FUCK! You're tell me that those Muthafuckas got him?" Dex asks.

"Yeah. We don't know where though. They probably snuck him out through the back."

"This is bad. We need to tell Julius about." Troy said.

"We will but first we got to take care of Lin. She had been through a lot tonight. Then we go after Malcolm." Dex told him.

They starts to treat Lin's wounds and after patching up her wounds. They both inform Julius about what happen down at the Pool Hall. Julius was upset that the Rollerz has one of his own and the fact that they hurt Lin to get to Malcolm.

"Has anyone told Johnny?" Julius asks.

"No, Julius." Troy answers.

"Good. I don't want him to know about this. The last thing we needs is for him to go on a bloodbath to find Malcolm. I know that those two are tight but I can't one of my best soldiers get put in jail to find Malcolm." Julius said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Troy asks.

"We wait." Julius answers.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Burying Evidence**

 **Please Review 🙂**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row series except for my male boss and ocs.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **Burying the** **Evidences**

Lin woke up to see that she was back in the church. She places her hand on her forehead to feel some bandages was on her. She was looking around to some of the crew was gathering around Julius. They all look rather worry about something and Julius was trying to calm everyone down. Lin got up and slowly walk over to the crowd and Julius.

"Listen up. We don't know the Rollerz are planning to do with the Playa just yet but we have to wait until we get their demands for a trade." Julius said.

Lin just remember that Rollerz found out about her being a spy for the Saints. Then she had lead Malcolm into a trap and now the Rollerz got him. Julius look at Lin and he smile at her.

"Everyone return to your duties and I will have a sit with the leaders of Rollerz before they do anything." Julius said.

Everyone went back to their duties and he walk up to Lin. He help her to a seat and he grab her something to drink. He look at her because she was in a major bad shape.

"You have me worry. I thought that you've wouldn't wake up." Julius said.

"Where's Malcolm?" Lin asks.

Julius look to the ground and sigh. He couldn't look at Lin with a straight face because he knew that this was going to make her want to go after him.

"One Malcolm's crew told us what happen. The Rollerz got him and we don't know what their game yet." Julius said.

"So, our plan is to sit on our asses and do nothing. The Rollerz are probably torturing him right now, but this time it might be far worst what happen to me." Lin said.

"He's a soldier just like the rest of us. He knew the risks when he join the Saints." Julius told her.

"I gave him to the Rollerz and I am not going to walk out of him. He came to the pool knowing that it was a trap but he came anyway." Lin said."

Julius look at her and saw tears swelling up in her eyes. He just put two and two together because he notices that something was off about Malcolm when he last saw him. He pull his hat down because he knew that this was a main reason that this was going to be hard to say to Lin.

"Even if you have or haven't sold him out to the Rollerz. Like I said, he is a soldier and he knew the risks on joining the Saints." Julius.

Julius got up and walk away.

"Great speech, Jules. You're going keep saying that when we get taken out." Lin said.

He stops for a moment and look back at Lin and walk out of the room. Lin kick the chair in front of her. She was furious that Julius was going to let Malcolm die. She walks out of the church and walk towards Malcolm's car. She pull out her phone and call Johnny. The phone starts to ring for a few minutes until Johnny pick up on the other end.

 _"Yo."_ Johnny answers.

"Johnny, whatever you're doing, put your pants on and meet at Malcolm's place." Lin said.

 _"Can it wait? I am busy with Aisha at the moment."_ Johnny said.

"JOHNNY THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN AISHA'S PUSSY RIGHT NOW! Malcolm has been taken." Lin said.

 _"WHAT! TAKEN HOW?!" J_ ohnny asks.

 _"Johnny. What's going on?"_ Aisha ask, in the back ground.

"By the Rollerz. They've found out that I was spy and they force me to lay out a trap for him. And they took them.

She could hear Johnny sigh on the other end of the phone.

 _"What the fuck is Julius doing? Is he putting a crew together to get our boy back?"_ Johnny asks.

"No, we have to take care of this ourselves. Just meet me and we come up with a plan to get our boy back." Lin said.

 _"Alright. I will meet you there. Don't worry, Lin. We'll find him."_ Johnny said, with comfort.

Lin hung up the phone and got into Malcolm's Zircon and drove off to meet up with Johnny. While she was driving, she notices a small picture hanging on the mirror. It was a picture of Malcolm and his sister. She turn it around to see that it has writing on it.

"Family protect family. Family support family. Family never abandon family." Lin read.

She step on the gas to drive faster to meet up with Johnny and she arrive at Malcolm's house. Johnny was sitting on the hood of his car. He was waiting for a lin. He was looking up to see a purple Zircon pull up into the drive way. Lin open the door and step out of the car in her purple gear. She was looking at man that she had treated like a brother.

"Sup, how does it feel to be back in purple?" Johnny asks.

"Better. But I will feel even more better when we get Malcolm back." Lin said.

"Well, that have to wait. Because we are about to have company." Johnny said.

He points at two incoming cars that was heading towards Malcolm's house and they both pull up while both Lin and Johnny reach for their guns. They both might guess the rollerz must have follow Lin. They both point their guns at the drivers which it was none other than Dex and Troy who raise their hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, it's us." Dex said.

"Shit, Dex. I almost took your fuckin' head off. What the fuck you two doing ridin' up here at top speeds like that?" Johnny said.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Lin asks.

"Well, you weren't supposed to tell Johnny about what happen to Malcolm because Julius knew that Johnny was goin' in there gun blazin'." Dex said.

"Well, that has always been my plan." Johnny stated.

"Yeah another shitty plan." Dex told him.

"Fuck you." Johnny said.

Lin just sigh because they both were acting like children.

"Look we don't have time to be arguing right now. So, what the fuck do you two want anyway?" Lin said.

"Well, we both know that you and Johnny were going to do something stupid and get ya'll selves kill. So, Troy and I want in on this." Dex said.

Both Lin and Johnny look at each other and look back at both Troy and Dex because they both were shock to see that both Dex and Troy would go against Julius's plan. Johnny place his shotgun on his shoulder and push up his sunglasses.

"Well, I think that they should come because we need as many numbers on our side to pull this plan of yours off." Johnny said.

"Alright. You two can come because we need to move now. My guess that they must have took Mal to Cecil Park." Lin stated.

"Why do you think that would talk him there?" Troy asks.

"Where else do you think the Carnales dump their bodies when someone was taking their cut from the boss?" Dex asks.

"Oh." Troy said.

They load up into their cars and drove off to the location that Lin had told him.

=== Cecil Park ===

There were three cars that was station at the riverside. Each other was taking turn beating the crap out Malcolm. One of the rollerz gave Malcolm and uppercut which knocking to the ground hard. Malcolm's hands were duct tape so he couldn't have a fighting chance against them. William was watching the boys go at it with Malcolm. More Rollerz jump in on the fun which William knew that it was time to get his answer from the boy. He did a sharp whistle to get the boys attention which they knew that it was time to stop having fun. Blood was pouring from the side of his head. The Rollerz was grabbed him by the arms and drag him towards William's feet.

"Are you ready to take now? Or you want another lesson in obeying your betters." William said.

Malcolm cough up blood and look up at William. He was glaring at the old man to look like that he wasn't scare of death. Then in split second, Malcolm spit in William's face. William driver grab a napkin to wipe the blood from William's face. Then the boys went back to beating the crap out of Malcolm because they were extra piss because Malcolm had just spit in their boss's uncle's face. There was is a car that was pulling. He snaps his fingers to the group to stuff Malcolm in the trunk of the car. Once the car came to a complete stop, Donnie got out of the car and he was looking at his crew with a confuse look on his face.

"What are doing with Lin's ride, Mr. Sharp?" Donnie asks.

"I'm glad you could make it, Donnie. There's something I want you to see." William said.

He nods his head at one of the crew members as they open the trunk of Lin's car and drag Malcolm out. They toss him to Donnie's feet which he was looking at his crew members and William for a moment.

"What the fuck is this?" Donnie asks.

"Your girl, Lin; had sold us out to the Saints. This young man has been ruining our plans. Which makes me to believe that these are romantically involves with each other without you knowing." William told him.

"Is that true? Have you and Lin..." Donnie said.

But before Malcolm answer, he was shot by William. Donnie wasn't going to get his answer about him and Lin. He signaling the crew to get him back into the trunk of Lin's voxel. Then Donnie got into his car and drove off which William just shook his head.

"Children." William states.

The Rollerz were pushing the car towards the river while William walk to his car and his driver drove before the cars arrive. Once he drove off, the crew members push the car into the river and it starts to sink into the water. Each other was giving each other high five, but their celebration was put to a halt when they saw four cars headlights heading towards them. The four cars stop in front of the Rollerz which the first cars roll down its window and open fire upon some of the Rollerz. Then both Dex and Troy hops out of their cars and attack the rest of the Rollerz. Lin grabs a crowbar and jump into the water.

"Hang in there Malcolm. I'm coming." Lin thought.

Malcolm was seeing red but he didn't want to let this be the end of him. He starts to move his body a little bit while he was bleeding out. He brought his foot to the hatch and starts to kick it as hard as he could. Lin was getting close to the trunk and she place her ear to hear a loud thump and she use the crowbar to get the trunk open. They both starts to work together to get the door open up. The hatch open a little bit and water starts to pour in. Malcolm was getting wet as the water was coming in faster.

Lin was shock to see that the water was coming but she saw something red leaking from the trunk. She knew it was blood and she start to hurry. Malcolm starts coughing because the water landed inside his mouth. He kicks the trunk once again which he felt something brush against his foot. He felt a hard metal and it jerk upward to get the trunk fully open. Then more water came flowing in and Malcolm starts to take in a deep breath. He sink into the water and he knew that his death was coming.

He felt a hand grabbing onto his arms and he was pull out of trunk. Lin grab hold of Malcolm and she swam them both back to up to the surface. Once they made it to the top, Lin was looking at Malcolm to see that he was coughing up some water. She sighs with relief that she was able to save his life.

"Don't worry, Malcolm. I got you." Lin said.

"Lin? *cough* Is that you?" Malcolm asks.

"Yeah. It's me. I am not going to let you drowned." Lin said.

She swam towards shore to meet up with Johnny, Troy, and Dex which they toss them a rope into the water and they pull them both to shore. Dex help Lin with Malcolm as they got him into his car. He notice a gun wound on his stomach.

"Yo, we need to get him to a hospital." Dex suggested.

"No fuck that. Get Sharp." Malcolm said.

"No way in hell that we're going to let you bleed out, man." Troy said.

"Then do it because I am not going to let Sharp attack the Row. Take that bitch out." Malcolm said.

Lin look at him and he was clinch to his wound and she knew that he was right, but she also knew that he was going to need help. She knew that this was personal for him.

"Dex, get Malcolm to the Hospital. Johnny, Troy, you two are with me. We're going after Sharp." Lin said.

She look at Malcolm inside of Dex's car and place her hand on his. She gave him a kiss on the lips which Dex, Johnny, and Troy was shock to see. She broke the kiss and she close the door. Then she walk over to Malcolm's car and got in it.

"Hey, are ya'll coming or what?" Lin said.

They both to get into their cars and they drove off after Sharp while Dex took Malcolm to the Hospital to get patch up. Lin was going to get some major payback for what Sharp did to Malcolm. She notices a blue car start was drive on the opposite side of the road. She narrows her eyes to see that it was Sharp in the back seat. She moves Malcolm's car over to the opposite of the road. She slam on the gas as the car crash into the car.

"What the fuck." Sharp said.

He looks through the wind shield to see that it was Lin.

"Back up!" Sharp order.

But before the car could back up, Johnny came up behind them at top speed and ram into them to keep in place. Then Troy came and ram on from the side which block Sharp in. The three of them all grab their guns and starts to shoot the car along with Sharp and the driver in it. Lin stop the car and got out of it and walk over to the car. She open the door to see that Sharp fell out of the car covering in blood. He was struggling to get away. He look up to see that there was a gun pointed at him. Then Lin shot him in the head.

"That's for Malcolm you son of bitch." Lin said.

She walk back to Malcolm's car and the three car drove back to the Row while the cop siren was heading towards the car. Lin went to the Hospital to check on Malcolm. When she arrive to the hospital, she saw that Malcolm was standing outside which Lin pull up.

"Need a ride?" Lin asks.

"Sure." Malcolm answers.

He got in and they drove off to Malcolm's house to get some well earn rest.

 **X**

 **Next time: No time to Mourn.**

 **Please Review 🙂**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row series except for my M boss Malcolm and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy 🙂**

 **No Time to Mourn**

Malcolm woke up in bed from the sun light beaming in his room. He look over to his right to see Lin cuddling him. He smiles and kiss her on the forehead which woke her up. He got out of bed to get some breakfast for the both of them. She yawn and stretch her arms and see that Malcolm was up and about. She got out of bed in her bra and panties. She was walking around the house to find Malcolm in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. She walk up to him and kiss nad his neck and wrap her arms around his stomach.

"Morning, Mal." Lin greeted.

"Hey. Breakfast will be ready soon." Malcolm said.

She was walked over to the table and he brought her a plate of scramble eggs and waffles. She took a bite out some of the eggs which starts to like them. Malcolm sat down and eat his breakfast. He turn on the Tv to watch the news which he saw that the ambulance had found the body of William Sharp and the some of the Rollerz from last night.

"Wow. So, you smoked that fool." Malcolm asks.

Lin sat on his lap and kiss him on the lips.

"Yeah, no fuck with the Saints. He had it coming after what he did to you." Lin said.

"Well, I know that Julius will be thrill to hear that news." Malcolm said.

Lin nods her head and got up to get dress. Malcolm throw on a white wifebeater and purple button up shirt but he leaves it open. He out to see that Lin was in her usual purple clothes again. She was wearing a purple tank top to show her midsection and she was purple sweatpants. She was putting on her shoes as she bend over which Malcolm caught a glimpse of her panties.

"Like what you see?" Lin asked.

"Oh sorry. It's just that it is great to see out of that blue." Malcolm said.

Lin walk up to him and press her chest against his and kiss him. She smiles at him as she walks outside. Malcolm follow after her which he saw her get in his new car because Lin owe him a new one because she destroyed his car when she, Johnny, and Troy went after William Sharp. He drove to the Church to see Julius about their next more to finish off the Rollerz. When he pull up to the church, both him and Lin saw that Julius was sitting outside for a moment.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to tell you thank you for saving my life." Malcolm told her.

Lin just blush as she got out of the car. They both was walking up to Julius, but Julius was glaring at Lin because he found that she told Johnny what happen. Lin knew that he wants to talk to Malcolm alone.

"I'll see you inside, Malcolm." Lin said,

She kisses him on the cheek as she walks into the Church and Malcolm took a seat in front of Julius. He watches as Lin walk inside the church which he turns his attention to Malcolm.

"You two have gotten close, huh?" Julius said.

"Yeah. But that doesn't matter. We got business to do." Malcolm said.

"You're right. Have you catch the news? They found Sharp's body. You know as well as I that the Rollerz will not let this slide." Julius said.

"You're thinking they'll be gunning for blood?" Malcolm asks.

=== The Rollerz ===

Joseph Price manage to gather all of them Rollerz. He was ticked because the Saints killed his uncle. All the Rollerz starts to gather around him because they want revenge.

"Listen up, people. We're done dicking around with the Saints." Joseph said.

All the rollerz nods their heads in agreement.

"These streets were ours before those bitches from the Row showed up! And when they steppe, what did we do? They fucked up our race, and we just took it. They fucked up our deliveries, and we just took it. And now they killed my Uncle, and who knows what the fuck they did to Donnie. Now, I'm only gonna say this once. We're not gonna sit here and fuckin' take it." Joseph said.

"Hell naw!"

"Fuck the Saints!"

"Let's those Fuckers!"

The rest of the Rollerz cheer to Joseph's speech. He look at all his crew for a moment.

"Light 'em up boys. We're burning Saint's Row to the ground." Joseph ordered.

He walked over to his car as the Rollerz starts to get into their car and they all starts to drive off to Saint's Row. Joseph was looking at the picture of his as a kid with his uncle. And he was looking at picture of him and Donnie opening up a garage together.

"Don't worry, uncle Willy. I will get that bitch for you." Joseph said.

=== The Church ===

"We're not going to wait for them to hit us again, we're takin' the fight to the Rollerz." Julius said.

Malcolm nods his head in agreement. Troy was running towards them and he was out of breath because he knew that this was urgent.

"Yeah, well, we might have to rethink that plan." Troy said.

"What's going on?" Julius asks.

"Word is every Roller that Price could fin is headed this way." Troy answered.

"How much time we got." Malcolm asks.

"Shit man, I don't know. My man says they're movin' pretty fast." Troy told him.

"Aight, you're comin' with me. We got some Rollerz to fuck up." Julius said.

Malcolm nods they both walk to Julius's car and he was drove off to stop the Rollerz before they get to Saint's Row. Malcolm reach into the backseat to see that there was a couple guns and RPG launcher and he reach back to grab the RPG launcher. He knew this was going to be mess but he didn't care. Julius was looking at him and he knew that something about Malcolm was little off.

"Okay playa. Let's get to the highway and stop that convoy." Julius said.

He took a left turn to get to the freeway. Malcolm was looking at him which knew that Lin might be right about one Julius didn't care about anyone. When they arrive to the highway, Malcolm reach into the backseat and grab the RPG. He starts to load it up with some rockets. They waited underneath the highway bridge until a couple of Rollerz cars starts to drove off the bridge to catch up with the others cars.

"Aight, let's take these bitches out. You shoot, I'll drive." Julius said.

"Good. I wanted to get back at those fuckers for what they did to me and Lin." Malcolm said.

Julius follow after the two cars and Malcolm raise up to take aim at the two Rollerz cars. He took them both out with two shots. Both cars exploded while Julius's car drove through the smoke. Malcolm saw three more cars which he took aim and take them all out. He knew that some of the Rollerz call in reinforcements. Julius tries to avoid them the best way that he could. Malcolm was trying his hardest to line up his shot at four more cars.

Julius sway a little bit which cause Malcolm to miss a couple of them and the rocket ended up hitting a cop car. Then police sirens were going off and a lot of cop cars was following both Julius's and some of the Rollerz's cars. Malcolm was talking out those fours that they were having a hard time to shooting. Some of the Rollerz cars break off to avoid being arrested. He took out four cars and he had one more car to go, but the RPG ran out of ammo. He pulled out his gun and shoot out the tires which cause the car to lose control. It went off the road and explode.

"Good, now let's finish off Price." Julius said.

Julius to pick up speed and they both saw a blue sport car that was at top speed. Then Julius noticed the license plate that belong to Price.

"We're coming up on Price. Let's take that mothafucka out." Julius said.

"Right." Malcolm said.

Malcolm unbuckle his seatbelt and he grab his gun. He starts shooting at the car in front of them. The bullets manage to hit the car. Then Price slammed on the breaks which cars Julius's car to slam into his. Malcolm went flying and hit his head on the back end of the car. Price stop his car to see that he was got him and drove off. Malcolm was able to get back on his feet. Julius got out his car and ran towards Malcolm while he was dusting himself off while his clothes were ruin.

"Nigga, you need to buckle your seatbelt." Julius told him.

Malcolm just look at him with a "Are you serious," look on his face.

"Just all the same, letting one get away ain't bad. Let's get outta here, playa. We'll deal with Price once you get patched up." Julius said.

Malcolm was looking at the direction that Price was heading. He was holding his side because it was hurting. Julius was helping him towards the car and they both drove back to the Church to plan their next movie to deal with Price.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Semi-Charmed Life**

 **Please Review 🙂**

 **A/N: Sorry for it being short but I have a party attend to in a couple minutes. I will make the next chapter long for you guys. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row except for my Male boss and Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Semi-Charmed Life**

Malcolm was sitting up at the Church because Lin was wrapping him with bandage. He manage to have a few broken ribs when he hit smack dead into the back of Price's car. He has the look of a killer on his face and Lin was looking at him with concern on her face. She gentle gave him a slap on his back which cause him to jerk. He flinch in pain from moving too quick.

"Ahhh. Damn Lin. That fuckin' hurt." Malcolm said.

"Hmph. Big baby." Lin said.

She close the med-kit and walk away which Johnny pull up a chair next to him. He was looking at his homie for a moment to see Malcolm was slowly putting on his shirt.

"So, what are we going to do?' Johnny asked.

Malcolm looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

"We?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah. You. me, Dex, and Troy, let's go put a bullet in Price's head right now." Johnny suggested.

"Don't be stupid. You guys are staying right here. And defend the church in case the Rollerz starts to roll up on us." Malcolm told him.

"What?!" Johnny said.

Dex and Troy was looking at the both of them. They knew that this was going to be a problem and a wasting because Price has getting ready to leave town and starts all over again.

"You've heard me. You, Dex, Troy, and Lin are staying here and guarding our turf." Malcolm said.

He got up and walk out the door. Johnny kick the chair out of frustration. Lin was walking back into the room and she saw that something had pissed Johnny. She just sighs as she walk over to him. Troy and Dex did the same.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"That Jackass doesn't want us to tag along to help kill Price. He's just so stubborn." Johnny said.

Lin just shoot him a sarcastic grin because she knew that he was worry about Malcolm. Dex was looking at Troy because they knew that there was something that was hiding under all that tough guy act. Lin was looking at the three of them.

"Well, he doesn't wants us to tag along. I say we go anyway." Lin said.

"Yeah. He didn't say that we can't be his guardian angel." Dex said.

"You are going to go against Julius again." Troy said.

Lin, Dex and Johnny look at him.

"Are you in or out, Troy?" Johnny said.

Troy just sigh because he knew that he didn't have a choice.

"Well, someone has to watch out for you clowns. I guess that I am in." Troy said.

They all starts to head out to their cars to follow Malcolm to Price's garage. Julius was looking at them from a distance. He just sigh because they were acting like Malcolm. He knew that Malcolm's influence was spreading through the Saints. He knew that this was going to be a problem in the future.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm arrive to Price's garage and he was walking around to see that there was no Rollerz in sight. He had his pistol on his hand. Then suddenly he heard a sound and he turn around to see a Semi-truck was heading towards. He starts to shoot at the truck before he jump out of the way. He was holding his side and he was looking to see the truck was heading towards the freeway. He ran towards his car which he got in and start it up. He went after the truck and he was dashing pass each cars that was in his way. Once he was got a clear view of the truck, he pushes on the gas to get closer. When he got close enough, he pull out his T3K Urban and starts to unload on the truck. He took out a couple of the cars and they was on it. He was getting ready to take out the rest of them, but a blue car slammed into him. He was looking what hit his car and he saw that it was group of remaining Rollerz. He was trying his best to stay close to the truck as possible. Some of the Rollerz starts shooting at his car and they were trying to shoot at him.

"Shit! This is bad." Malcolm said.

Then four new cars show up and they were all black which Malcolm has no clue they were. They slammed into the Rollerz to run them off the road. Some the Rollerz cars crash into each other and the rest of the cars crash into other cars which cause an 's phone starts to ring which he reaches over to grab his phone and press the answer button.

"Hello." Malcolm answered.

 _"I hope you don't mind we crash in your little private party of yours."_ Lin said.

"Lin?" Malcolm asked.

 _"The one and only. I have brought the best of the best from Saint's_ Row." Lin said.

There a beep on the other line which Malcolm press a button to include someone in.

 _"She's right,_ Dawg." Johnny said.

"Johnny? Who else is here with you two?" Malcolm asked.

 _"Well, Troy and Dex which is about it."_ Johnny answered.

Malcolm look over at the other two cars next to him and he saw that Johnny was right. Both Troy and Dex had came to help out with taking down the rest of the Westside Rollerz.

 _"It's like you says; we're a family. And family never turn on family. Family next abandon family. So, we're not abandon you, Malcolm."_ Lin said.

Malcolm knew that Lin was right because Malcolm was starting to form a family with the Saints. He knew that this was going to be it for the Rollerz. He grin for a little bit because he had just came up with a plan to stop Price from leaving Stilwater. He press a few more buttons on his phone to include Troy and Dex into the conversation.

"Alright y'all, I have a plan. I need you all to get alongside the truck and take out of the cars. The more damage we can inflict on the truck, the truck will explode. Lin, Johnny, and I will take the left while Troy and Dex take the right."

 _"Right!"_

They all starts to pick up speed and they all got alongside of the truck. Troy and Dex roll down their windows and pull out their guns which they begin to show out the cars. Then Johnny, Lin and Malcolm just shoot out their windows on their passenger side to do the same. Each other on the Semi truck was exploding which Price was looking from both side to see that all of his cars was being destroyed by the saints.

"MY TRUCK!" Price whined.

He knew that his semi truck was catching on fire and he unbuckle his seat belt. Then he jump out of the semi truck and land on his leg which it was broke his fall. Malcolm stops his car front of his Price who was mess up. He got out of the car and walks up to the injure Price. He kicked Price in the face and starts to punch him several times. His hand starts to bleed from punching Price in the face repeatedly. He reach for his gun in his back pocket and pulled the trigger. Price was shot several time in the chest and in the head. Then his cell phone starts to ring again and he pulls it out to answer it.

"Hello." Malcolm answered.

 _"That was a hell of an explosion. You okay, Playa?"_ Julius asked.

"I got ran over by a mothafuckin' truck, what you think?" Malcolm said.

 _"Oh quit bein' a bitch... We done and fucked the Rollerz hard. They ain't got nothin' left. There are a few loose ends, though, like who the fuck those buyers are Sharp was talkin' about. I got a feelin' there's some shit goin' on we don't know about. I'll cach ya later at the church."_ Julius said.

Malcolm search the body and found the keys to the Rollerz turf. He was looking at his friends and they all walk side by side back towards their cars. Then they all drove off before the cops came. They all starts head back to the Church except for Lin. When they arrive to the church, they were all greeted by every saints members in the Row. They heard the news about the Rollerz. Johnny was looking at Malcolm because he knew that Julius must've told everyone.

"Where Julius?" Malcolm asked.

"He say that he will meet up tomorrow because he was meeting up with King."

Johnny looked at Malcolm and he smiles.

"Well? What do you want to do, Malcolm?" Johnny asked.

Malcolm smirks.

"Let's celebrate because this is something to remember and Julius won't back until tomorrow." Malcolm said.

Everyone Cheer as they bust out the beers, food, music and etc. They were having the time of their lives. Some of the saints were dancing while others were playing poker. Johnny was getting a Lap dance from Aisha. Troy was getting drunk while Dex was working out details with the Colombians just to keep the deal going. Malcolm was looking around for Lin. He walks over to Johnny.

"Yo, Johnny? Have you seen Lin anywhere?" Malcolm asked.

Johnny was looking at his girl and he turns his head to look at Malcolm. He shrugs his shoulder as he let Aisha continue to dance for him. Malcolm just shrugs and shook his head. He went outside to get some fresh air and when he made it outside, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to read the text that was sent to his phone. He saw that it was from Lin.

 _"Hey meet me at your place. I want to discuss something with you."_

He smirks and places his phone back into his pocket. He walks over to his car and drive off to his place. Dex was scratching his head for a moment. After few a minutes, he arrive to his place. He walks to the front door and unlock it. He walks inside which he close the door and lock it back up. He turns on the lights to see Lin in nothing by a sexy lingerie.

"Wow, Victorious secret." Malcolm said.

Lin just smiles as she get up from the couch and walks towards him. She wraps her arms around his neck. They both leans in to kiss each other. Malcolm places his heads on her waist, but Lin glides her hands down to Malcolm shirt and lift it over his head. Then she tossed it to the ground. Malcolm lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waits as he carries her to his bedroom. Once they made it to his bedroom, he gently lay her down on his bed. He kiss her neck which she gasped as she felt his teeth brush against her neck. Malcolm was rubbing her leg as he move into her inner thigh. He was rubbing her panties which he was making her wet. Then Lin manage to push him onto his back as she straddle him. She places her hands on his chest to feel his muscle and she reach behind her back to unclip her bra. She took it off and tossed it to the side of the bed which she lean in to kiss him again.

Malcolm was starting to feel hard when he felt Lin grinding against him. Lin licks his neck which she licks her way down from his neck to his chest, and his abdomen. Then she unbutton and unzips his pants and she saw that he was packing something special. She grins at the sight of his dick and she begins to lick the length to the tip. She removes both his pants and boxers which she toss them to the side of his bed, She begins to suck on his dick which cause him to groan as he felt her mouth around his dick. Malcolm places his hand on her head as Lin bobbed her hand. She swirl her tongue around his dick as she begins to finger herself. She was moaning while she was sucking him off and Malcolm grunt as he came inside of Lin's mouth. Lin begins to swallow the load of Malcolm's cum. He was looking at the woman before him which he knew that it was time for him to pleasure her. He rolled her onto her back and he begins to make his way down to Lin's lower region and he removes her panties.

Then he went into Lin's inner thighs and licks her pussy which cause her to gasp in surprise. Malcolm was licking her pussy while Lin leans her head back as she continue to feel his tongue brush against her. Malcolm was pushed his tongue inside of her and Lin's eyes widen when she feel his tongue inside of her. She places her hands on his head as Malcolm continue licking her pussy and she rocks her hips. Suddenly, Lin arch her back and held onto Malcolm's head as she came inside of his mouth. Malcolm was gulps every inch of Lin's cum as she was panting from exhaustion, but Malcolm wipe his mouth as he look at her. He went back on top of her and he was rubbing his dick against her pussy. Lin was moaning as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Do it." Lin said.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Lin gasped.

Then Malcolm pushed it inside of her which Lin moan louder as she felt his dick inside of her. Malcolm waited for her to get used to him being inside of her as Lin was panting a little bit but she looks down for a moment and back up to Malcolm.

"You can move now." Lin told him

Malcolm nods his head as he begins to move slowly because he didn't want to hurt Lin. She was moaning as her breast begins to shake from his thrust and he went a little bit faster which Lin was gasping. She held on to him as he attack her neck while he thrusting inside of her. Lin moans louder as she felt Malcolm went deeper inside of her which she felt his dick touching her womb. She was moaning louder as she dig her nails into his back which cause Malcolm to groan but it didn't stop him from thrusting even harder.

"Wow. You are tight, Lin." Malcolm said.

"Ah ah ah fuck ah ah ah ah ah ah shit ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahh ahhh ahh ahh ahhhhhh." Lin moaned. "Malcom, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." Malcolm said.

Lin came as Malcolm thrust a few more times until he came inside of her. Then he pulled out of her as he lay next to her. He was panting from exhaustion, but Lin was looking at him. She climbs on top of him in a straddle position as she looks down at him with a smirk on her face. Malcolm was confused for a moment as he felt her grinding against him.

"We're not done yet, baby." Lin said.

Then she was place his dick inside of her once again as she moan louder and she begins to ride him like a cowgirl. Malcolm reach up to grabs her breast and squeeze them and play with them. Lin moan as she grasp his hands as she rode him faster and harder. She tilt her head back because she was enjoying every inch of Malcolm dick. Malcolm begins to thrust upward and harder as he grabs a hold of Lin's ass. She could feel her walls starts to tight around his dick as sweat starts to build up. Malcolm thrust deeper inside of her and both they both starts to climax together as Lin scream his name and Malcolm just grunt as little bit of his seed shot in her. Lin was panting as she collapse on top of Malcolm while he wraps his arms around her.

"That was good, baby." Lin said.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, it's means that I am ready to have someone in my life. You risk your life knowing it was trap so I consider you someone that I care about the most." Lin told him

She leans to kiss him on the lips which Malcolm kiss her back as they both went to sleep.

 **xxx**

 **Whew. I manage to get this chapter done, but it took me a while to get this done for you guys. But I will have the final chapter up and ready for you all. I will have the request of my old stories upload for you all and I will try to come up some way to get around this two hour bullshit for you to enjoy my stories without the delay. I just hope you all have patience with me when it comes to the stories. Thank you for reading all my stories. I will have more upload and new stories ready for you all to enjoy.**

 **Next time: The explosion (Final chapter)**

 **Please Review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Hey you guys, I am back with the final chapter to Saint's Row. I know that it has been a long wait, but trust me the wait was worth it. I wanted to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing with your thoughts on each chapters. You guys are really great fans. I will finish this story and update the rest of the my stories and plan for the next stories in the futures.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own none of the characters from Saint's Row series except for my Ocs and my male Boss.

 **Enjoy the final chapter, my loyal fans.**

 **Epilogue**

It's was morning and everything was quiet since the fight with Westside Rollerz. Malcolm and Lin were asleep in Malcolm's rooms. Lin was laying on Malcolm's chest and she groan as she was hearing Malcolm's heartbeat which she hummed into her sleep. The sunlight shined through the room. Malcolm started to yawn and he reach over to his cellphone and he saw that he had two missed calls from his sister. Lin turned over as Malcolm sat up and he called his sister back.

 _"Hello,"_ Tia greeted.

"Tia it's me." Malcolm said.

 _"Hey, big bro. I was calling you but I realize that the time zones from here in Stillport and Stillwater."_ Tia said.

"It's okay, Tia. What's up? You don't regularly call me unless something happen to Auntie." Malcolm said.

 _"Well, I am on break for school and Auntie wanted me to head back to Stillwater to see mom. I am on the plane heading towards Stillwater._ " Tia said.

"Oh, that's great to hear. When are you coming?" Malcolm asked.

 _"I will be landing around late afternoon."_ Tia told him.

"Okay. I will pick you up at the airport." Malcolm said.

 _"Okay. Bye, Malcolm."_ Tia said.

"Bye, Tia." Malcolm said.

Malcolm hang up the phone and smiled because his sister was coming back home to see their mother's grave. Lin groaned as she open her eyes to see that Malcolm was awake. She sit up and got closer to Malcolm. Then she was kissing his shoulder for a moment before she moved to his neck.

"Morning, sexy." Lin said.

Malcolm turned around and kissed Lin on the lips. Lin wrapped her arms around him. Then suddenly Malcolm's cellphone started to beep and it was from Julius. Malcolm stopped for a moment and reach other to grab his phone. He looked at the text that Julius had sent him. It says to meet him at the church because he could tell that this was important.

"Well, I have to go to the church. Julius has something to tell me." Malcolm said.

"Okay. I'll be here, babe." Lin said.

He got up and walked over to his closet. Lin slapped his ass and she smiled. Malcolm just chuckled to himself as he went to get some clothes out which he got dress and head out to the church. Lin heard her phone ring and she reach for her phone. She was looking at the caller ID which it was Donnie. She just hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm pulled up to the church and shut his car off. He got out and walked inside of the Church which he saw that Julius wasn't here either like yesterday. He sat on the table and waited for Julius to show. Then his cellphone went off and he reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Julius. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello." Malcolm said.

 _"We did it, playa. 3rd Street owns this town. Now, that's not to say that shit didn't cost, and I ain't talkin' about what happened to Johnny's leg or what happened to Lin. Those two were soldiers, they knew the risk. Hell, Johnny gets off on it. But we crushed a lot of families playa, and someday they're gonna holla at us. But believe me when I tell you, we did the right thing. With the Rollerz wiped out,Benjamin gone, and the Colombians in our pocket, there ain't gonna be a need for a gang war ever again. And in the end, that's gonna save a lot more lives than we took. So relax, playa, you've earned yourself a break. You've impressed the hell out of me son, and I've told the crew you're gonna be my right hand- "_ Julius explained.

Then Malcolm heard police siren in the background.

 _"hold up, some berry just turned on his flashers. Yeah, playa, I think I'm gonna have to call you back. This may take a while."_ Julius said.

Malcolm hung up the phone and he heard footsteps. He looked up to see that the crew were gathering around him. They were smiling at the new second in command. Then a black saint member and he was looking at Malcolm as he nodded his head.

"Just say the word."

Malcolm pulled out his vice nine and glocked it and looked at his Saints.

"Let's get this shit started." Malcolm said.

Everyone started to cheer for a moment as they were celebrating a new leader to the Saints. Then they went to do their jobs as Malcolm was sitting on the porch of the church. He pulled out his cellphone and he called Lin to tell her the good news.

 _"Hello?"_ Lin answered.

"Aye, cause who's the right hand of Julius." Malcolm said.

 _"Johnny?"_ Lin asked.

"No, it's ya boy." Malcolm told her

 _"Wow, that's great. You know Julius has been looking for someone to be his right hand man for a while."_ Lin said.

"Seriously, I thought that Troy might be his right hand because he trust him more than me." Malcolm said.

 _"Mal, baby, Julius never shit up about you when I first heard about you."_ Lin told him.

"Really?" Malcolm asked.

 _"Yeah, baby. When you get home, it's you and me with nothing on tonight."_ Lin said.

Malcolm chuckle to himself until there was a beep on the other another line. Malcolm looked at it for a moment and he couldn't recognize the number.

"Aye, I'll call you back. Someone is calling a different line." Malcolm said.

 _"Bye, baby."_ Lin said.

He hung up and answered the unknown number.

"Yo. Who's this?" Malcolm asked.

 _"This is Chief Monroe. If you want Julius back, listen to what I've got to say. Now, that stunt you pulled downtown with the rocket launcher cost my associates and I quite a bit of money. Now, I may not be an honest man, but I'm a fair one. So rather than turn Saint's Row into a parking lot, I'm going to let you work off what you owe me."_ Monroe told him.

Malcolm was laughing to himself.

"Nigga, you must be fuckin with me. The Saints don't work for the cops. Even if you have Julius, he would let us join the side of the cops just to save his life." Malcolm said.

He could hear the chief laughing at him on the other line. Malcolm rise a brow at the laugh.

 _"Tell me, Mr. Carpenter. I hear that your sister is coming into town today. It would be a shame if something was to happen to_ her." Monroe said.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"You listen to me, you fat fucker. If you touch her, I swear to god I will make you suffer." Malcolm threatened.

 _"Then we won't have any problems. Do we have a_ deal?" Monroe asked.

Malcolm had to swallow his pride when it comes to his family. He knew that he was going to hate himself for doing this.

"Fine. You got a deal?" Malcolm said.

 _"Good boy. There's a mayoral campaign going on, and I want one of the candidates taken off the ballot. Marshall_ Winslow _is in his campaign bus right now, and he has an appointment with the northbound. Park that bus on the train tracks tonight, or you'll find Julius' or your sister's body floating in the river tomorrow. Don't disappoint me. Julius and Tia is counting on you."_ Monroe explained.

"Alright." Malcolm said.

He hung up the phone and he was way beyond pissed. He walked out of the church and got into his car and drove to the find the campaign bus with Marshall Winslow. He was looking high and low around town for the bus and stopped at the light. Then he heard police sirens which it was escorting a bus, but on the bus was Winslow's name. Malcolm found his target and he waited as the police cars drove pass them. Once the last car pass, He pulled out in front of the bus which caused it to stop immediately. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the drive to get out. The driver out as Malcolm calm in and drove off with the bus.

"Who the hell are you?" Winslow asked.

"I am your worst nightmare." Malcolm said.

He was driving the bus to meet up with the train. He was driving so fast and the bus started to crash into some of the cars.

"I think there's been a mistake..." Winslow said.

"You're Marshall WInslow?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes." Winslow answered.

"Well, someone wants you dead and I have to kill you." Malcolm said.

He drove fast a couple of a police cars and which he was dodging them, Winslow was getting car sick.

"Son. it's not to...late to walk away from this..." Winslow said.

"I can't because someone important to me will be in a lot of trouble if I don't go through with this." Malcolm said.

He arrive at the train tracks and he got up to see that Marshall Winslow was trying to get it out. Malcolm hit him up side the head with he bud of his gun. He handcuffed Winslow to a pole to keep him on the bus. Malcolm could hear the train whistle which he knew that it was coming towards them. Marshall Winslow was looking up at Malcolm for a moment.

"Why are you doin' this? I'm from Saint's Row myself..." Winslow asked.

Malcolm sigh and looked at him.

"Well, chief Monroe wanted you gone and this is the only way for me to keep my sister safe." Malcolm said.

He got off the bus and walked away from the bus. Winslow was struggling to get loose from the handcuffed. The train was getting closer to the bus. Winslow was still trying to get free from the handcuff. He looked out the window to see that the train was right on top of him.

"OH JESUS!" Winslow yelled out.

The train ran through the bus which killing Marshall Winslow in the process. Malcolm was walking like nothing happened and to get suspensions off him. He walked back to the church as he saw his car was there because some of the Saints brought it back for him. He got in and turned on the radio to hear the news.

 _"This just in to the newsroom, a train wreck in Stilwater apparently claims the life of a mayoral candidate. With a report, we go to Jane Valderamma on the scene."_ Jack said.

 _"Chaos at the 8th Street underpass, Jack, as the campaign bus of mayoral candidate Marshall Winslowhas been destroyed by a northbound train. I'm looking at the scene from the bridge above the intersection. From what I've been able to gather from railroad officials and from potential eye witnesses, no one knows exactly why the bus simply stopped on the tracks just as the train rounded the bend. There was some word that a man was seen walking quickly away from the vicinity of the bus, but that man has not been identified or located. Police tell me that the impact was heard four blocks away and the train literally cut the bus into two pieces. All those aboard the bus are dead, including Marshall Winslow. Jack."_ Jane explained.

 _"Jane, do the police have any leads or suspects? Can they tell if the bus had been tampered with?"_ Jack asked.

 _"It's still too early to tell, and there has been no official word on that, but one thing everyone here is agreeing on is that this is a tragedy and the city has lost a great man in Marshall Winslow. Reporting live from the 8th Street underpass, this is Jane Valderamma. Back to you, Jack."_ Jane said.

 _"Thank you, Jane. We will stay on top of this developing story and we will bring you updates as this tragedy throws the Stilwater mayoral election into disarray. I'm Jack Armstrong."_ Jack said.

Malcolm turned the radio off and went inside the church and he was greeted by both Johnny and Dex. They both were looking at Malcolm because they were concern of the leader of the Saints life.

"Did you handle it?" Johnny asked.

Malcolm nodded his head.

"Then where the fuck is Julius?" Johnny asked.

Malcolm just shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you heard back from Monroe?" Dex asked.

Malcolm was about to answer until his cellphone ring and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and it was unknown number.

"Speaking of the devil." Malcolm said.

He pressed the answer and speaker buttons so both Johnny and Dex could hear him.

 _"Nice work...but I don't think that I will let Julius go until you do a little bit more community service. We'll keep in touch."_ Monroe said.

Malcolm hang up the phone and looked at the both of them.

'Looks like we wait." Dex stated.

"Why? So we can let this jag-off jerk us around? Fuck that!" Johnny said.

Dex looked at Johnny with a serious look on his face.

"And what would you rather do?" Dex asked.

"You know exactly what I'd like to do." Johnny said.

Malcolm was looking at Dex for a moment which Dex figure out what Johnny wanted to do.

"Johnny, we're not blowing up City Hall." Dex said.

"What the fuck?!" Malcolm said.

Malcolm was looking with a worry look on his face.

"I'm just sayin, it would solve a lot of problems." Johnny stated.

"What if they're keeping Julius there?" Dex asked.

Johnny think for a moment because he never thought about Julius being there.

"Alright, but there's gotta be a better plan that 'Let's be Monroe's bitches."Johnny said.

Dex brought his hand to his chin to think up a solution.

"You're right, there is. Marshall Winslow was a major public figure and you can bet your ass that people would asks questions if the chief of police wasn't at his funeral. I say we hit Monroe during the funeral procession. That should show whoever he's working with that we're not fucking around." Dex explained.

"You're sayin' we should assassinate the chief of police while he's at the funeral of the guy we just smashed." Johnny said.

"Yeah." Dex said.

"Don't tease me, Dex." Johnny said.

"Let's fucking do it." Dex said.

They both did their handshake which Malcolm like the idea, but he knew that this might cost him. Johnny was looking at Malcolm for a moment with a concern look on his face.

"Yo, you alright, man?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing." Malcolm answered.

"C'mon, man. You got something on your mind." Dex said.

Malcolm sighed because he knew that he have to tell them before they all go through with the plan.

"I got a call from my sister this morning. She told me that she will be flying in late this afternoon." Malcolm said.

"Well, that's good, man. She going to love what you do." Johnny said.

"No, Johnny. He trying to say that Monroe got him tagged. If he do something that will harm Monroe, his boys will kill her." Dex said.

Johnny was looking at Maloclm who was shaking in fear.

"Damn, we can't go through with now. Who knows that those fuckers might be at the airport right now." Johnny said.

"Don't worry, I will get her before they get her." Lin said .

Lin walked into the room and she was wearing her regular Saint's Row gear. She was looking at the three of them which she knew that Troy wasn't here.

"Lin. How long have you been listening?" Malcolm asked.

"A while. I know that Monroe is putting on my man. I know that I will not let him make a bitch out you. So, you guys take as much of the crew with you to take that son of bitch out. While I head over to the airport and get Tia out of there." Lin said.

Malcolm smiled at her and he walked up to her and hugged her as tight as he could. Then he kissed her on the lips which Dex looked other way while Johnny was just watching them with a shock look on his face.

"Whoa! Hold up! Wait minute! When did you two hook up?" Johnny asked.

They both broke the kiss and Lin looked at Johnny for a moment.

"That's is none of your business, Johnny." Lin said.

The four of them was walking out of the room together. They all was getting set up for the big assassination of the chief of police. Lin went to the airport to get Tia before the Monroe's men snatch her. Dex and Malcolm was riding together to meet up with Johnny and some of the crew members. While they were driving, Dex looked at Malcolm for a moment and he could tell that Malcolm was pissed.

"Look man, I'm gonna be honest with you dawg, once we hit the chief of police there's no turning back. Sure, that motherfukas that got Julius are gonna get a wake up call, but you gotta believe the po-po are gonna be on our ass." Dex said.

"Hey didn't join the Saints for the thrills. And beside that fat fucker made it personal when he threaten the life my sister." Malcolm told him.

"I guess what I'm sayin' man is that if you wanna back out, no one is gonna blame you. Well, Johnny might, but he's an asshole anyway so I wouldn't stress it. Anyway, Johnny and I got this worked out so the hit should be smoother then Aisha's pussy." Dex explained.

It got quiet for a moment but Malcolm broke the silence with a snicker before he started laughing and Dex laughed with him.

"I don't know how the fuck you know that, Dex." Malcolm said.

"Anyway, McManus'll be waiting for us at the building along the procession route. take that bad boy and wait to take your shot. We'll never get this chance again so let's not fuck this up." Dex said.

Malcolm nodded his head and he turned the corner as he slowly came to a stop when they arrive to the building where the funeral was being held. Malcolm got out of the car and went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a suitcase that contain McManus. He was looking around to see that every members of the saints were here to back him up.

=== Lin ===

Lin arrive at the Airport and she has a picture of Tia. She pulled up behind the airport because she noticed three cop cars at the front of the airport. She sneaked in through the back of door and she was playing it cool. Then a girl was walking through the tunnel and she had long black hair and she was dressed with black tank top with black short shorts and black shoes.

"Tia Carpenter?" Lin asked.

Tia turned around to look at Lin.

"Yes, that me." Tia said.

Lin smiled and she looked from the corners which she saw that police officers was asking question.

"Come with me. The police are after you." Lin said.

She took Tia's hand and lead to the exit. Tia was confuse for a moment to see why would the police come after her.

"Why would the cop come after me if I haven't done anything?" Tia asked.

"Well, you know dirty cops, they want to get even with your brother for screwing up their money transfer. They wanted to use you as leverage against your brother." Lin said.

"Jesus Christ, what did Mal got himself into." Tia said.

They both make their way to the backdoor of the airport while was the police officers was walking towards the tunnels to wait for Tia to get off the plane. Once they both made it outside, they both got into Lin's car which one of the officers noticed them. He was shocked that Lin knew where to picked her up. Lin drove off as the cops went to their cars, but Lin left them a present.

Then suddenly there was an explosion which it destroyed their cars which the police officers were going to tell Manroe that they both lost their target at the hands of the Saints.

=== Malcolm ===

Malcolm was setting up the McManus while the entire crew were getting ready for a fight. They knew what they were signing up for when they join the Saints. Dex was looking through a binoculars to keep an eye out for Monroe and his boys.

"Hey man, here comes the procession, just line up with the cop car and..aw shit, there's more than one. Alright this ain't a problem, it'll just take a little more work to find out what car he's in." Dex said.

Malcolm was looking through the scope and he saw that Dex was right because there was more cop cars than before. He was looking at Dex for a moment.

"I thought you says that he would get a less escort." Malcolm said.

"Sorry man. We need to find the real car." Dex said.

Malcolm sighed for a moment until his phone vibrate into his pocket to see that it was text from Lin.

 _I got Tia, Take that son of bitch out._

"Oh, I am going to owe Lin for this." Malcolm said.

He lined up his shot at one of the police cars and started shooting at them. Then sound of gun fire made a couple of cop crashed into each others. Johnny and the rest of the Saints members started to unleashed hell upon the police forces. Malcolm was trying to find Monroe. He was looking through the scope and he saw that Monroe was pinned inside of his car. Malcolm smirked as he started shooting at the car a few times as it got smoke coming out from it. The chief of Police was struggling to get out before it explode. He was looking at up at the building at and he saw that Malcolm was holding a sniper rifle and he wave to him before he pulled the triggered which caused the car to explode with Chief Monroe inside.

"Whooa! That motherfuka lit up like the fourth of July." Dex said.

Malcolm and Dex started running towards the car and they both drove off along with the rest of the Saints. They all were at top speed to avoid the cops. Dex turned on the radio to hear the news about the attack on Monroe and his boys.

 _"This just in to the newsroom, we're just now getting word of an apparent attack in the vicinity of the motorcade and funeral procession of the late Marshall Winslow. With a report, we go to Jane Valderamma at the scene._ _"_ Jack said.

 _"Jack. As I stand here, a good distance from a series of now burnt-out limousines and police cruisers, the scene is unlike anything I've ever witnessed before. The smell of smoke and fire, the sound of rescue vehicles and personnel vainly attempting to find survivors... the bottom line, Jack, is that Police Chief Monroe, and other high-ranking police and City Hall officials, are dead. This is not a simple exchange of gunfire - this appears to be an act of war. The entire funeral procession was targeted by a group of persons unknown and more than half of the vehicles were destroyed. Witnesses I've talked to who were lining the streets to pay their last respects to the late Marshall Winslow described the incredible noise and the extreme precision with which each rocket found its target. Jack..._ _"_ Jane explained.

 _"I'm sorry, Jane. Are you confirming that Chief Monroe has in fact been assassinated?_ _"_ Jack asked.

 _"I am, Jack. About ten minutes ago I watched as a gurney carrying the chief's badly-burned corpse was loaded into the back of one of the first ambulances to arrive at the scene. Reporting live from the Winslow funeral procession, this is Jane Valderamma. Back to you, Jack._ _"_ Jane said.

 _"Thank you Jane, and stay safe. As we get details on this horrific story we will bring them to you immediately. In the newsroom, I'm Jack Armstrong._ " Jack said.

Everyone was heading towards the church and they were celebrating because they took out the chief of police. Malcolm was sitting on the hood of his cars and watch as his Saints were enjoying themselves. He just smiled at them and he heard the some of a car heading towards the church. He looked at the car and he saw that it was Lin. She got out of the car and she walked over to the passenger side and open the door. His eyes widen to see that his little sister who got out of the car and she was looking at her older brother.

"Tia." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm." Tia said.

Malcolm hopped off his car and he walked over to his sister. Tia ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. A little bit of tears came out of her eyes. Malcolm hugged while Lin just smile at the sight and she was walking over to the both.

"I see that you have met my girlfriend, Lin." Malcolm said.

"Wait, she's your girlfriend?" Tia asked.

"Yup." Lin said.

Then Tia hugged her and kissed Lin's forehead.

"I guess that you are a strong type of girl. My brother is going to need you just to keep him in line." Tia stated.

"Ha! I like this girl." Lin said.

Malcolm just chuckle until he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out to see it was an unknown number again. He pressed the answered button.

"Yo, who the fuck is this." Malcolm said.

 _"Hello young man, this is Alderman Hughes. That was quite a message you sent at Winslow'sfuneral...and trust me, I heard it loud and clear. Now I'd like to set one thing straight...it wasMonroe's plan to strong arm the Saints; personally I've always thought you and I could have a much healthier relationship. Now, we've had a rocky start, yes but why don't we fix that. Come over to my fundraiser tonight, Julius will be there and between the three of us I'm sure we can work something out."_ Alderman Hughes explained.

Tia was looking at her brother with a curious look on her face. She walked over to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Tia asked.

"Oh, it's no one. I have some business to take care of but when I am done, I will take you to see mom, okay." Malcolm said.

Then he kissed on Tia's forehead and he walked over to grabbed Johnny and Lin which pulled them to the side away from the others. Those two were going to be the ones that he trust.

"Yo, what's up, man?" Johnny asked.

"Listen, I need you two to look after Tia. I just got a called from this guy named Hughes. He want to have a sit down with me. I think that something will go down. If something would to happen to me, I need you guys to head over to my house where I left a spare key under the mat." Malcolm explained.

"You mean this key?" Lin asked, showing the key.

Malcolm sighed.

"Yes, that's the one. Inside my house, is a loose floor board that had a bag full of money. Use that to get Tia out of Stilwaters and give her the money." Malcolm said.

Both Johnny and Lin nodded their heads which Johnny's phone started to beep. He looked at it and it was from Aisha which he was rubbing the back of his head and grinned which both Malcolm and Lin was looking at him.

"Sorry, y'all. You know pussy calls." Johnny said

He headed over to his car and drove off to Aisha's place. Lin was looking at Malcolm who was twitching. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I will keep her safe." Lin reassured him.

"Thanks, Lin." Malcolm said.

He kissed Lin on the lips as he got into his car and drove off to meet up with Hughes. He was driving towards the dock and he saw the Yacht at the docks. He knew that this was going to be unarmed sit down. He placed his gun in the glove department. He got out of his car and shut the door and walked towards the docks. There was a bodyguard that was standing in front of the Yacht. He was looking at Malcolm which he started to check Malcolm for any weapons or wire. He patted him down to see that Malcolm wasn't carrying anything. They both started walking on the Yacht to meet up with Hughes.

"Your guest is here, Mr Hughes."

"Thanks Steven, if you don't mind could you wait outside." Hughes said.

The bodyguard nodded his head as he walked passed Malcolm and glared at him. Malcolm sit down with his feet on the table.

"I'm Richard Hughes, it's a pleasure to meet the man who handed me the election." Hughes said, extended his hand.

Malcolm just looked at him without move his arms.

"No need to be modest, I'm serious. There's no way I could have beaten Marshall Winslow, God Rest his soul, but you made the impossible happen, and for that I can't thank you enough. I mean, had Winslow been the only person killed, attention would have definitely been cast on me, but after that fireworks display you pulled at his funeral, it's become abundantly clear these horrible crimes were perpetrated by the third street Saints." Hughes explained.

Malcolm was dusting off his shoulder tries not to pay attention to that part about his crew.

"As you get older you quickly learn that there are only two type of people in this world... race, money, gender, none of this matters. At the end of the day you're either a winner or a loser. Now, the sad truth about our situation is that in order for me to be a winner I have to level your neighborhood and salt the earth." Hughes explained.

Malcolm just yawn because he was getting bored from hearing Hughes talking about nonsense.

"Hold on for a moment, Steve, could you come in here?" Hughes called out.

Then his bodyguard and some others was walking with him. Malcolm was looking from the corner of his eyes.

"Where was I? Oh yes, salting the earth. I suppose I could try to pay you off, but really what's the point? You'd just say no, or in your case, stand there looking intimidating, and we'd be right back where we started. So I figure I'd cut the middle man and get right to the point." Hugh said.

"Yo, could you speed this shit up? I wanna go to Freckle Bitches..." Malcolm said.

He was lying because he was getting bored listening.

"You're going to die here son, make no mistake about that...but if it makes it any easier on you. I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend." Hugh said.

He started to walk away while Malcolm was looking at his bodyguards moving closer to him. Then Malcolm made the first move by punching one of the guards in the face. They started to grab him while Hughes was walking towards the edge of the Yacht but he heard a beeping sound on the ship. He gasped before he saw that there was a bomb on board the ship which it hit to zero before he could react. The ship exploded to million of pieces leaving no survivors.

 **The End?**

 **xxxx**

 **A/N: There you have folks, the end of My life as a Saint. I will be working on the Continuation just like the games. I am glad that you all like this story to the very end. Thank you for your support and everything. If you have any ideas for the second, just shoot me a Review or PM. I have to go, Happy Ester everyone!**

 **Please Review Everyone!**


End file.
